


Jack to The Future

by The_8th_Deadly_Sin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), rhack
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Eridians, Fiona (Borderlands) - Freeform, Good Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Handsome AI (Borderlands), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhys as Jack's PA, Time Travel, Vault of the Traveler, Young Angel (Borderlands), rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Deadly_Sin/pseuds/The_8th_Deadly_Sin
Summary: Rhys is unexpectedly sent back in time after opening the Vault of The Traveler to pre-borderlands Helios when Angel is still a rambunctious seven year old and Jack has only been the CEO of Hyperion for a couple years. His job? Probably to fix the timeline. To prevent Jack's death, and hopefully Angel's too. At least, that's what he's going to try to do. What he doesn't know is that it was complete serendipity that he was sent to that specific time and location. Technically he should be dead. And hopefully he'll either get back, or fix everything, before the Eridians come to dispose of the anomaly in the space time continuum. ( Also Jack and Rhys have some sexy time and other plot complications. Bare with me. Is that the right bear? I don't care whatever. Just read my story. Or don't. I'm not a beggar.)





	1. Traveling

“Would...you like to do the honors?” He asked, glancing to her with an eyebrow raised and a soft appreciative smile.

“It’s the last one…” She replied, peering up at him, a devilishly snide look in her eyes, “It’s only right we both open it…” She shrugged casually, “It’s the best part.”

He shifted his gaze to the ground momentarily before turning back to her, smiling and raising his eyebrows at her, “Kinda hoping you’d say that…”

She nodded and they both turned to the box. Eridium radiated from it as a brilliant purple glow coursed through the deep grooves carved all across it. They each placed their hands near what appeared to be the opening. Taken slightly aback when the chest pulled apart like the pieces of a puzzle. Hot bright light slightly blinding as they watched expectantly with wide eyes. A blazing luminosity erupted throughout the room and they began to levitate briefly. They glanced at each other, confused, and a little scared. Rhys opened his mouth to say something, maybe make some kind of sarcastic quip to disguise how genuinely terrified he was, but was frozen stiff as he watched her body slowly begin to dissipate into flakes of silver dust. Her eyes were wide with genuine horror but she wasn’t looking at herself, she was looking at him. Reaching out and as he glanced down and realized the same thing was happening to him.

He began to utter her name, for what reason, he wasn’t sure. Maybe to ask if she knew what was going on, even though, clearly she didn’t. Maybe to make the scene more dramatic than it already was or maybe just because he honestly had no idea what to do or what was happening. He thought for certain they were both going to die so it didn’t really matter. The last thing he heard however, or saw, or felt, was Fiona saying his name smally as she vanished entirely from his sight. Or maybe he vanished. He didn’t know because as soon as he couldn’t see her, he couldn’t see anything at all. He was blinded by a blank white canvas which seemed to stretch infinitely across his field of vision. For what seemed like hours, as his body was left suspended in the air. His heart pounding and lungs pulling in too much air for comfort. His brain felt as though it was swelling against his skull, applying so much pressure to his cranium that he was almost certain his head would explode.

Fortunately it didn’t, and he was snapped back to reality within seconds as he materialized in a familiar room. His surroundings as puzzling as they were welcomed. Of course, he couldn’t help the shocked yelp that escaped him as he plummeted to the ground, from about a two metres in the air. And the blurry haze that overtook his vision as the world spun around him. Every organ in his body felt as though it was floating in one condensed knot inside him and he was almost too afraid to move. So he didn't. Instead he slowly scanned his surroundings. And instantly he thought he was dead. Or dreaming. Because he could have sworn he was sitting, or rather laying, in the middle of the Helios’ central terminal. The lights were off, because clearly it was curfew, but, he could still very clearly make out the black and yellow color scheme of his surroundings. Eyes wide as he traced each object. Each table and chair and banner and balcony that seemed to close in on him as his feeble mind attempted to wrap around whatever the hell was happening.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a couple seconds, muttering to himself that none of it could have possibly been real, but a small part of him, deep down, insisted that it was. He told that part to shut up, but when he opened his eyes he realized that it was real, and he was instantly terrified of what that vault had done to him. He must have laid there for about five minutes, maybe ten, just wallowing in the confusion and fear that welled inside him. Random and irrational thoughts rushing through his mind too fast to process as he tried to figure out what had happened and why. Why was he in Helios? Or was this a different station and maybe he’d been teleported into it somehow. It just...looked...exactly like Helios...for some reason. Right down to the repaired railing along the balcony to Rhys’ left from when Handsome Jack had Leonidas kicked an employee off of it for his incompetence. Wait. Handsome Jack. Rhys dared himself to peer down past his feet to reveal the giant banner of the man’s face as propaganda to keep the workers working right above his toes.

They’d taken that down and replaced it with a much more heroic mural two months after Jack’s passing. Ok, now he was freaking out. He stood abruptly, wincing as a shock of pain glided through him. His knees buckled and he was left staggering toward a chair that he missed by about a centimeter as he plummeted back to the ground. Groaning and holding his head as it pounded relentlessly.

“Hey!” A voice called out to him.

He flicked his gaze to an armored figure that enclosed faster than his brain could process.

“What’re you doing out after cerf-”  
He fell unconscious. Blue and purple essences of light swirling around the black foggy haze behind his eyes until he was able to think without his brain screaming out to him in agony. Again, he attempted to figure out his predicament but found it too difficult a task. But then his mind wandered to Fiona. Was she on Helios too? If not, where was she? What had happened to her? Was she ok? What about Sasha and Vaughn? Was he dead? Too many questions bounced sporadically through his brain until he was suddenly startled awake by a presence to his right.

“Wh-What’s going on?!” He questioned, his voice dazed and drunken sounding as he spoke. His tongue going numb as he reached the last work in his sentence.

“You were severely dehydrated, and near starved. I’d estimate you haven’t eaten anything, or drank anything for at least a week. Maybe more.” The voice replied. A quick scan of their apparel and the clipboard in their hand led Rhys to believe they were a doctor of some kind. Or a scientist. Either way, he didn’t feel as comfortable as he should have. Hyperion doctors weren’t exactly known to be reliable.

“He’s also an intruder, so before you start going over his prognosis, we’ve got to question him.” Another man muttered, entering the room before Rhys could question the man who had first spoken. This new comer was heavily armored, obviously a security guard, but his uniform was extremely outdated. Handsome Jack had done away with the old security helmets before Rhys had even started working there, and had replaced them with masks that were scary as all hell. This guy wasn’t intimidating in the least, aside from the sub-machine gun he was holding very nonchalantly to his side. One that Rhys stared at in puzzlement. Guns weren’t exactly his thing, that was Sasha’s expertise, however he was able to tell that what this guard was holding was a very old prototype model of Practicable Interfacer. Something that could seldomly be found these days.

“Trespassing?” Rhys mumbled quietly, raising an eyebrow at the man as he inched closer, backing slowly into the bed away from him before the doctor grabbed his forearm and shook his head. Eyeing his vitals on the machine beside him which monitored them.

“Yes, asshole, the only reason you’re still alive, is because we need information. Who are you?” He barked, a bit more demanding than Rhys was prepared for.

“I-wait...no you’ve got it wrong, I work here...I mean, I used to work here. My-my name’s Rhys.” He sputtered, brows furrowed. Surely they had to have a log of him at the very least. Even though this entire situation shouldn’t have even been happening. And he still wasn’t entirely sure it was.

“Reese?” The man mumbled, glancing down at the pad in his hand, typing in the name, but not before Rhys could sigh and correct him. Spelling it out for him before an angry scowl was given as a response.

“There’s no logs of any ‘Rhys’ having ever worked here. Who are you really?” The man snarled, stepping closer still.

“No, no, my name is Rhys... I should...I should be in the system...I don’t…I don’t understand…” He replied, holding out his hands innocently as he dragged his knees up the bed. The doctor raised his eyebrows at him and gestured to his legs, which he gradually flattened against the sheets.

“Sure. And I’m Handsome Jack.” The man spat. Snorting at his own ingenious remark until a deep “Ahem” could be heard from the other side of the room. Leaning in the doorway, one shoulder against the frame, head tilted, and eyes narrowed, was none other than, Handsome Jack. In the flesh. Exasperated sarcastic expression and all. He uncrossed his feet and began to slowly tread toward the guard.

“Didn’t quite catch that, cupcake, wha’d ya say?” He questioned, leaning into the man’s face with a scowl conveying his dismay.

“N-nothing, s-sir.” He replied, shrinking, the gun in his hand as useless as apologizing would be at this point. Or as useless as Rhys’ baffled expression as he sat slack jawed staring at the physical embodiment of Jack. Not the AI version that had nearly killed him and that he carried around in his pocket. He found his hand gravitating slowly toward it. His fingers slipping into the silk lined pouch only to find it empty. For a brief moment he panicked, his eyes flicking across the room until he saw the echo eye and wires coiled on a tray beside the doctor who was examining it.

“That’s what I thought. Now scram before I lose my temper.” He muttered, waving the man off who nodded and immediately obeyed. Leaving the room as fast as his feet would allow, without running, as that was against company rules.

“Hey Cupcake, took ya a second there to wake up. Been waiting. Wanted to asked you some questions. For instance uh, who the fuck’re you working for huh?” He growled, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he glared down at Rhys who had no idea what to do or say or how to respond. What the hell was happening. Why. And what the hell was Jack on about?

“Wha-what?” He stuttered, brows furrowing as he tilted his head.

“Who ya workin’ for kiddo. Dahl? I really fuckin’ hope not. I’ve already had to wipe those jack-holes off this space station once. Another invasion at this point would just be kinda boring. Not to mention, an enormous pain in the ass. Maliwan? I mean, they’ve still got some hard feelings after I strangled their vice president at one of our meetings, though in my defense, he lived, and also, he was being a huge dick…” He began to trail off in Rhys' mind which muted him as he stared in awe. All the facial cues, down to the slight glimmer of narcissistic pride was very blatant in his eyes. This very much was Handsome Jack. Not a doppelganger, though Rhys wasn’t sure he knew the man well enough to distinguish that. He figured he probably was, after having the man in his head for a select amount of time, but figured Jack had probably known him better than he had known Jack.

“Hey.” The man spat, snapping his fingers in front of Rhys, who flinched, eyes peering back up at him, as his mouth fumbled for the a coherent string of words.

“I- no, I don’t...I work for...you…” He replied, furrowing his brows halfway through his sentence as if his own words confused him.

“Me?” Jack inquired, a small smile hinting at his amusement, “What’s your name then Cupcake?”

“Rhys.” He mumbled, recalling faintly that the guard had just refuted that he had ever worked for the company and that there was no way Jack would ever remember him anyway. He only met the man in person once, and even then he didn’t really meet him. Jack had just spit over the balcony and it happened to land on Rhys’ head. A quick, insincere apology was all he received and a brief wave from the man before he vanished from sight. So unless Jack thought back on that moment as a source of comical remembrance or maybe he actually felt a little bad about it, which Rhys doubted, there was no possible way he would know who Rhys was.

“Yeah, no, never heard of ya.” He told him, affirming his suspicion, “But somehow you got on this space station, and I wanna know how. No alarms were triggered, and apparently you were half dead. Explain.” he ordered.

Rhys breathed deeply. Where was he supposed to begin? Well, an AI you tried to kill me, but I killed him first, well I didn’t kill him, I kinda just put him in my pocket, and then my friend Fiona and our old companion, Loader bot, convince me to help them open a vault, which we did with great difficulty, and then once we defeated the Traveler, we went inside the vault, opened the chest. Then abracadabra, I’m in the middle of Helios with absolutely no idea where I am. Dude, I’m more confused than you are. Fortunately, he didn’t say any of that, however, because if he had Jack most likely would have killed him or deemed him insane and sent him back down to Pandora. Which would be no fun, so he’d probably just kill him. Just then, however, a light caught his eye. He glanced to the window of the medical bay and saw a construction bot soar past the window.

Suddenly, he sprung to his feet, much to the concern of the doctor, and much to the aggravation of Handsome Jack who both attempted to stop him. Though they both ultimately came too late as he slammed against the window, peering up as far as he could to the left sector of the Helios ‘H’ across from him. The very top of it was still under construction. Very minor construction, as it was very nearly complete, but under construction nonetheless. His eyes widened and his heart pounded. His brain put it together but he could neither comprehend it, nor believe it, so instead he ignored it. Turning around and sinking against the wall, his chest heaving as panic shot through him. Both the doctor and Jack peered at each other through awkward sideways glances, puzzled at what the hell had just happened.

“Uh...ya alright there Pumpkin?” Jack mumbled, unsure as to whether he should have been pissed or genuinely concerned. But he didn’t know why he would be concerned, so he just got pissed.

“H-Helios...under construction...it’s...it’s...not finished...that’s not...no…” He mumbled incoherently, brows furrowing as his eyes fixated on one of the square tiles in front of him. The doctor knelt beside him and attempted to take his vitals but was stopped by Jack who waved the man away. He needed Rhys to talk, but keeping him alive wasn’t a priority, especially if he was batshit crazy, which Jack was almost certain of. So he didn’t necessarily care if Rhys just dropped dead of a heart attack which he was damn near about to.

“Wh-what year...when...is it.” Rhys questioned softly. Looking up at Jack who blinked, momentarily impressed by the lack of fear in Rhys’ eyes. Though he wasn’t sure if it was bravery, stupidity, or insanity, so it didn’t last long.

“Uh...you got a spider on the ceiling Cupcake?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the kid. He wasn’t even angry anymore. He was just intrigued and kind of amused. Exciting stuff like this seldomly happened around Hyperion anymore. It was just idiots making mistakes constantly and the only excitement he ever got was when he air-locked a disobedient employee and watched them succumb to the vacuum of space.

“You’re not dead yet.” Rhys stated blatantly, his fingers pressing against his temples as he focused on Jack’s boots. Hoping that he could center his focus on one thing and eventually figure this out.

“Is that a threat?” Jack chuckled, crossing his arms and tilting his head at the kid was was curled up in a ball on the ground in the least intimidating position he could possibly be in. No. Jack could think of one more.

“D-does that mean...is…” He backtracked as quickly as he could through the archive of knowledge he had on Handsome Jack. Trying to remember how every event had gone down chronologically. Attempting to piece together a spotty timeline which he could reference in an attempt to discover what time or year or day he was currently in. Then he might attempt to tackle the conundrum of how and why he was there, but one problem at a time.

“Angel.” He mumbled, not even meaning to as he tried to piece her in there somewhere. He hadn’t been obsessed with Handsome Jack. At least not as obsessed as Vaughn had always accused him of. He idolized him, sure but he didn't know every damn thing about him. Though he did remember AI Jack telling him about his daughter Angel, was she alive yet? It couldn’t have been that far back could it?

The amusement on Jack’s face melted instantly as he glared furiously at Rhys. Attempting to remain calm. Waiting for an explanation as to why he had just uttered his daughter’s name. Maybe it had been unintentional. Maybe he wasn’t referring to his Angel. Just an angel in general. Though that wouldn’t make any sense.

“Lilith…” Rhys mumbled next, remembering that she had been the siren that killed Jack on Pandora. Obviously that hadn’t happened yet, but, where would she be at this point? Had they met? Maybe...he couldn’t remember.

Jack again froze at the utterance of Lilith’s name, flying into a frenzy the second Rhys dragged his eyes up to his own. “Are you with them?!” He shouted, grabbing Rhys’ collar and yanking him to his feet, “Are you with those cowardice, traitors. Those goddamn bandits!”

He was practically screaming and Rhys was so shocked that even when Jack tossed him to the ground like a rag-doll, he could do nothing but stare at the man in awe. Not even acknowledging the shock of pain that glided through him when he fell.

“Those bastards took everything from me.” He growled lowly, “They send you to finish the job?”

Rhys shook his head frantically, “No, no, Jack you don’t understand...Lilith kills you.”

The man furrowed his brows, not even bothering to listen or process his words before he was on him again, dragging him to his feet. Pulling back his fist to implant into the stupid kid’s face before a familiar figure stopped him.

“Daddy?” A small voice questioned.

He softened instantly and his eyes widened. He glanced between the two. Did Rhys know who she was? Was he going to hurt her? Was he going to kill her? What were his intentions? God, this was a shit show. He knew he should have left her in his office. Unfortunately he had promised to take her on a tour of Hyperion. She’d just arrived on the station, a little over a month ago, but he hadn't really had time to do anything with her, and he was now tasked with helping her settle in. Not that it was much of a task. He just wasn’t use to a little kid running around his place of work.

“W-wait...that’s Angel?” Rhys questioned, peering over his shoulder at the small girl who was watching their interaction curiously. Jack growled at him and he held his hands up in surrender. Eyes wide and sincere, “I swear to God, Jack, I’m not here to hurt her, honestly I have no idea why I’m here at all.”

At that Jack released him, not because he believed him, but because security had rushed in after Angel. He tossed Rhys toward them and walked to his daughter. Picking her up quickly and kissing her cheek. Sighing into her hair as he pulled her into his chest. If they ever took Angel from him he would lose his mind. Though he was certain they had no idea who she was. Until now. Until Rhys. Now he had no idea.

“Jack, please…” Rhys begged, glancing back and forth between the guards that held either of his arms, “You have to listen to me.”

“Uh, no, I don’t jack-hole. I don’t know how you got here, or who you even really are, but I do know one thing. I don’t have to listen to a goddamn thing you say.” He muttered.

“Language, daddy.” Angel said smally.

“Sorry baby.” He mumbled. Glaring at Rhys for a long time before eventually sighing and shaking his head. “Take him down to the cell-block. I’ll deal with him later.”

Rhys sighed with relief. He was sure he was facing certain death. Angel had quite literally saved his life just then. 

He was determined to do the same, if he could.


	2. Daddy What's a Taint?

“A human has altered the timeline.” 

“Impossible.”

“Evidently not. With all due respect, Imperial Legatus, it has been done.”

“How?”

“It has opened a vault.”

“Impossible.”

“It is so, Legatus.”

“It has slain the protector in place?”

“It has, Legatus.”

“Which Vault, Tribunes?”

“The Vault of the Traveler.”

There was a long silence. Neither knew how to continue the conversation beyond shocked glances and incoherent strings of thoughts which they formulated on a whim as they attempted to figure out what they were suppose to do. The Vault of the Traveler. A vault which traveled, as entitled in the name, throughout space...and time. If they slew the Traveler, his time crystal would have been activated. Had the mortal touched it, they would either be incinerated instantly, or sent to another space time continuum. Obviously, the latter had occurred. This was detrimental news to the future of every creature in existence. They had to retrieve the stone. And they had to retrieve the mortal as well. Return him to his correct time and then kill him. Time travel was a privilege only earned, and or given, by the Eridians. Anyone who dared disobey that law was destined for destruction, as this human now was.

“By what name does this creature respond?” The Legatus questioned.

“We do not know for certain, but we believe it replies to the name of...Reese.”

*

“It’s Rhys.” He grumbled, crossing his arms as he glared at the ground. He’d forgotten how irritating Jack was. Though this was now a real, materialized Jack that could very much kill him if he so desired. Not that AI Jack couldn’t have, in fact he almost did. Either way Jack was a very real threat that Rhys couldn’t afford to piss off in his current predicament, so he didn’t stay anything. It wouldn’t be the first person who had mispronounced his name, despite him verbally reciting it to them. 

“Isn’t that what I said?” He asked, furrowing his brows slightly as the brunet turned to him and rolled his eyes. He was a daring little shit wasn’t he. He was lucky to be alive at all. He was about to strangle the kid to death, or pummel him into mush before Angel had intervened. She had quite literally saved his life. And Jack was trying to be more patient. He knew he’d need to have all the patience in the world in order to care for the little girl in the other room who was watching him through the window. Against his orders, as he had told her to sit in the chair beside the officer. Obviously, she was a little too curious, and obviously the guard was too afraid to order her around or do anything without Jack’s consent.

“Ugh…” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he crossed his arms and dragged his eyes up to meet Rhys’, “Ok, well, I’m here and ready to listen, so explain who the hell you are and how you got on my space station.”

“I don’t know.” Rhys mumbled. Arms tight against his chest. His shoulders slightly hunched as he stared at the ground.

“You don’t know.” Jack repeated, scoffing and leaning against the wall, “Ok, then riddle me this Rhysie, why’re you still alive then huh? You made a big friggin’ deal yesterday about needing to tell me something, and so far, I’m not impressed. That’s not good for either of us. You got that, Cupcake?”

Rhys nodded and peered behind Jack to a small face that rested on even smaller fingers hooked around the frame of the glass window in the door. Curious blue eyes looked him over and a small smile greeted him. Jack glanced over his shoulder and hissed. The girl ducked instantly, as if she could hide before he saw her. Which she did not. And when she popped back up Jack raised his eyebrows at her and she frowned, solemnly walking away from the door and sitting beside the guard like she was suppose to.

“Your daughter…” Rhys began.

Jack turned to him with an ominous glower. Cautioning his next few words. To think real hard about them before he spoke. Unfortunately he didn’t.

“She dies…” He mumbled pensively. Realizing what he’d said only too late as the force-field between the men vanished and suddenly Jack had him pinned against the wall. Murder lingering in his irises as he growled animalistically. Daring him to try to explain himself.

“In the future!” He clamoured quickly, “In the future, I don’t know how old she was, but Lilith...no, Roland...one of them kills her!”

He shrugged his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut. Turning his face toward the wall and away from Jack as if expecting to be socked. Jack instead slumped a little and stood in bland confusion. This kid had to be nuts. What did he mean, in the future? And more importantly how did he know Lilith or Roland?

“Riiiiight…” He murmured, “And you know that, how?”

He peaked through his eyelids at the man and once he saw the faint bemusement and disbelief in his eyes he breathed deeply. What was he supposed to say? He couldn’t just say he was from the future, why would anyone believe him. He could go reciting events that were soon to happen, but wouldn’t that screw up the timeline or whatever? And what if he was in an alternate dimension, which wasn’t likely. What if Angel didn’t die and he just sounded like a madman...more than he already did. God...this was too much.

“I...uh...mmm…” He trailed off slowly, eyes gravitating toward the ground, “from the future…” he mumbled.

“What?” Jack inquired, “Sorry Cupcake, didn’t quite catch that.” And he hadn’t. Rhys had said it so quietly that he’d only heard quiet inaudible murmuring which he couldn’t decipher.  
Rhys closed his eyes again and his shoulders sank, “I’m...from the future.” He replied. A little louder this time. Which was still incredibly quiet, but somehow Jack was able to understand him this time and responded with a harsh bellowing laughter that made Rhys certain that there was no way to convince him otherwise. He could hardly convince himself after all. This was a psychotic megalomaniac that liked the sound of his own voice more than the truth.

“From the future? Uh, yeah, ok, and why are you here Cupcake? You here to warn me about some kinda cosmic catastrophe or something?” He asked hysterically, arm slung over his abdomen as it contracted with each sharp snicker. Rhys breathed in deeply. Same old Jack. Still a dick. Though at least he wasn’t full-swing Jack. The one that was hell bent on finding vaults or avenging his slain daughter. Yet. Or maybe he was. Just partially. Rhys wasn’t sure but either way he knew he was as good as dead unless he could convince him.

“More or less.” He mumbled, running a course hand through his hair, which was slightly damp from sweat. Gross. He rubbed his palm on his vest, slightly disgusted at how much he was perspiring out of fear. Though who could blame him? He was potentially facing a very violent, and very gruesome death. At the hands which he had so narrowly escaped once before. Even if those hands didn’t belong to the real thing. Who cares, it’s all technicalities, but he had faced Handsome Jack before and even if he didn’t want to have to do it again, he was pretty sure he probably would. Even if Jack decided to let him live, who could say for how long?

“Ok, sweetheart, then tell me. What’s in store for the all great and powerful Handsome Jack?” He questioned, raising a devilish brow as a sly grin spread across his face. He was acting like a cocky jerk and Rhys was fairly certain he was going to die either way, so he didn’t regret what he said next...

“Lilith kills you on Pandora and you never make into the vault of the Warrior.”

...Until after he’d said it. And Jack slammed him up against the wall again, instantly infuriated and maybe a little amused. Obviously, his first question would be to ask how Rhys knew about the Vault of the Warrior, or the Warrior in general but the kid had just said he was from the future. Even if he didn’t really believe it. His second question was if this kid had known him, because either he had, and had grown on Future Jack to the point of being able to talk to him like he was without fear of being killed, or he hadn’t and he was just about the most courageous little jack-hole he’d ever met. 

“Wanna run that by me again, Kitten?” He growled lowly.

Rhys glared at him, “You die. On Pandora. Alone.”

“Heroes don’t die like that dumbass.” Jack spat, tossing him sideways against the wall, strutting out of the cell and rubbing his face with his hands. ‘Nice try’ is what he was going to say next, but was cut off by the annoying ass voice of the idiotic brunet behind him.

“Guess you weren’t as much of a hero as you thought you were.” He muttered. Not intending for Jack to hear, yet not concerned if he did. At first he was like, freakin’ terrified, but now he was just being a little shit. Because he knew he could. And he was sure that somehow this was a dream of some kind. So maybe if he died he’d wake up. Or...maybe if he died he’d...ya know...die. So that was also something he had to think about.

“The hell’s that suppose to mean?” Jack barked at him, whipping around as furious eyes planted on the very daring pupils Rhys had focused directly on him.

“Look, you’re not the greatest guy in the universe. I know you probably think you are, but you’re not. Granted, that doesn’t exactly mean you deserve to die, but at the end...you kinda did deserve it.” He told him, crossing his arms and backing into the wall as Jack took a harsh step forward. Pausing for a second before thinking deeper into his words.

“Wha’d you mean I deserved it?” He questioned, still glaring at the boy who stood defensively awaiting an attack comprised of pure rage and irritation. Not that he believed Rhys, in the slightest. But...he had seen into the future with that Atlas Vault artifact. It was how he had learned about the Warrior and, really more about the vaults in general. Angel already had a connection to them, though faint, but he wasn’t about to use his daughter as some kind of tool. She was his baby girl, he would never do that to her. However, the visions he received had also revealed some...otherwise alarming future instances. A couple of which...slightly terrified him. Though he’d never admit it.

“You killed...millions of people…”

“People die.” He growled, “That’s what they do.”

“You tried to wipe out every single life form on the surface of the planet.”

“In order to rebuild it. But better. Not seeing your point here darling.”

“You....enslaved Angel.” He said softly. He’d been searching through his memory banks and the files he’d acquired after Helios fell. But he hadn’t known that before. Only now had he actually read through the manuscript of what had happened. About Jack’s wife. About what Angel had done to her. And how he had locked her up in an attempt to contain and...protect her somehow. Rhys was just as shocked as Jack, who was trying to be angry. Trying to denounce any idea that, that could or would ever happen. Why...why would he do that? To his daughter? His baby girl? No. He wouldn’t. He would never. He had to be making it up. He probably wasn’t from the future anyway. Probably some kook or something. No. No probably. He wasn’t from the future. He was some kook. None of this was true. It was all bullshit. It had to be.

“I would never.” He grumbled. Turning away from the boy. Shaking his head and crossing his arms bitterly. There was no way. Not a chance in hell.

But as he glanced over his shoulder and saw her little face peeking into the window again. Eyes widening as she ducked down. Acting like he hadn’t seen her. He smiled softly, eyes lingering on the top of her head, which she hadn’t pulled down far enough. He couldn’t...imagine anything happening to her. He would murder, mutilate, torture, and destroy anyone or thing that attempted to do her any sort of harm. He would kill them and their family and any person they had ever passed on the street. Any face they had ever seen would be wiped from the face of the earth and then...he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He wouldn’t know how to live without Angel. And he had to admit...sometimes he was afraid of himself. Of how extreme he feared he might take his obsession. Maybe Rhys wasn’t crazy. Maybe he was from the future. And maybe he knew better than even Jack. Who was certain until now that he was the only person in the universe with knowledge of tomorrow.

“T....” He paused, eyes gravitating toward the ground. He was going to say ‘that’s impossible’ but figured his pride was attempting to blind him. To pull the wool over his eyes and prevent him from seeing the truth as it often did. And it may not have been the truth. But his fatherly instincts took over and he instead asked; “Why?”

“She killed your wife.” Rhys murmured softly. Noticing the change in both tone and posture of Jack, who was melting before him.

“Lourin? Why would I give a shit if she killed Lourin? She fucking left me, took Angel with her, and then dumped her with me like a piece of trash. She can burn in hell for all I care.”

“Apparently you’re supposed to get back together” He clarified, “And… it says you needed Angel...to charge...a vault key? Of some kind?” 

Jack froze. No. No he promised. He would never do that to her. He knew vault keys were powered by Eridiam and that sirens had a unique connection to it, but he swore to himself that he would never take advantage of that knowledge. He’d find another way. Another siren. He already knew one, and he’d seen it in his vision. Lilith. He’d use Lilith. She would power the key. Not his baby. Not Angel.

“You’re crazy.” He muttered, shaking his head.

It wasn’t true. It couldn’t have been. Jack was fucked up in the head, sure, but he wasn’t that fucked up. He wasn’t that much of a monster.

“Ja-” Rhys began, attempting to console the man in some way. He wasn’t sure why. The last memory he’d had of Jack was when he had attempted to kill him. No. That wasn’t it. His last memory of Jack was the man on his knees, begging him not to kill him. So maybe he was sympathetic because of that. After all, he had allowed AI Jack to live. In his old Echo eye that is. There was no way he’d allow that psychotic piece of shit back in his head. Under no circumstances. Anyway, he was going to be nice to Jack. He was going to try to help him if he could, but he was cut off abruptly by the rattling of what seemed to be the entire space station.

Jack turned to glare at Rhys, assuming he had been a decoy to distract him while a larger plan was set into motion, but the shock and fear on Rhys’ face assured him that the boy had no idea what was going on either and was genuinely terrified. So instead, he rushed to the door and picked up Angel. Holding her close to him and ensuring she was safe before questioning the security guard. Demanding he be informed as to what had happened. 

“It was just a loader bot, sir.” the man told him, “It exploded near the construction site. Must have sent a shock wave through the station sir…”

 

*

 

“You fool!” She screeched, “We cannot intervene with the past!”

“Stop it!” Alethio called out. Gesturing to Selcouth who narrowly managed to slice the ball of Eridian energy. Sending one half of it into space, whilst the other collided into the station. Causing a large explosion near the tip of it which rattled the entire construct.

“How dare you Athazago.” Alethio growled, “You could have destroyed time itself.”

“We were sent by the Legatus to retrieve, or kill the time warper. It was stressed, by any means.” He replied, attempting to shield his wounded pride.

“Wrong! Legatus Esprit sent us to retrieve the time warper, return him to the present, and then kill him. If he dies in a time that is not his own, who knows what will ensue. Caution, brother. We do not yet know what we are dealing with.” Alethio spat. Ordering him into line. Reluctantly he didn’t argue. Knowing he had done wrong. It was his brashness that had nearly refuted his position on the team. Though Legatus Esprit had a soft spot for him, and therefore he was here. They could very easily send him back, should he disobey once more.

“I will see what damage he had caused.” Selcouth murmured. Flying nearer to the station which almost at once, instantly shut down. Every light within it flicking off until it sat in absolute darkness. Aside from the light however, caste by the sun.

“Joy.” She muttered sarcastically.

*

“There’s no way in…” He paused, glancing to his daughter who was eyeing him, “...heck, that, that was a loader bot. Figure out what’s really going on.” 

The man’s fingers returned to the keys, typing quickly as his eyes searched the screen for an answer. He was in the process of contacting command central when his connection to the echo-net was severed. Almost simultaneously every light and mechanical operation on the ship shut down. Aside from, of course, the bare basics which kept everyone alive.

“Son of a taint.” Angel said, slapping both hands over her mouth as her eyes widened. Jack would have scolded her instantly, and he was about to, but fear sunk it’s obnoxious claws into him and refused to let go. He should have had faith in his engineering team. Trusting they would get the station up an running within seconds. But something told him it hadn’t been an accident. And it hadn’t been the doing of some corporate lackey that had pressed the wrong button. There were other powers at play. He was certain.

“Daddy what does taint mean?” Angel asked smally, curling into his shoulder as he glanced frantically around the room. Where should he go? What should he do? He had to make sure she was safe, and yet he had to make sure all his employees were safe too. Not because he necessarily gave a shit, but because it would be a hell of a loss, and a huge waste of money if Helios went down now. Just then a light bulb lit up in his brain and he turned to the holding cells. He walked toward Rhys abruptly, who was standing stupidly, gazing around the room in horror.

“You say you’re from the future?” He said, “Well...time ta prove it Cupcake.”

He grabbed Rhys’ arm and yanked him in line with him, urging him to follow as he made his way through the security room and toward the elevator, which had emergency power. Even so, it would move slower than all hell. And he wasn't necessarily sure the emergency power would kick in at all. Especially if he didn’t know what caused the power outage to begin with.

“You’re from the future?” Angel questioned curiously, eyes wide and full of wonder. A small smile lighting up her features as he began to nod.

“Yep. I’m a...time traveler.” He replied.

She beamed and shifted in her dad’s arms to be closer to him. Attempting to lean away from Jack’s ear to ask her question, “Do you know if Daddy ever gets a girlfriend?”

“Isn’t he dating Nisha?” Rhys murmured quietly.

She glanced at her dad who was pretending not to be listening in, though he did glance incredulously at Rhys for a moment the minute he mentioned Nisha.

“No. But she wasn’t really a girlfriend.” She mumbled, leaning closer to the boy and nearly falling out of Jack’s arms as she cupped her hands around her mouth. Whispering harshly as if only Rhys could hear her, “They just had sex a lot.”

Jack pulled her back up and shook his head, “That’s enough sweetheart, why don’t we all just stop talking for a while, huh?”

Rhys snickered and Jack shot him a menacing glare. Warning him against saying anything. Once they reached the elevator, Rhys attempted to pry open the doors, but was ultimately too weak and received blank, unimpressed stares from both Angel and Jack, who placed his little girl beside him as he pulled apart the doors. Luckily the elevator was there still, and the red light on the roof indicated the Emergency power was on. He sighed deeply and stepped inside, gesturing for Angel and Rhys to follow. They did and Jack then turned to the boy.

“Which floor.” He demanded.

“Wh-what?” Rhys stammered, furrowing his brows. How was he supposed to know.

“Which floor Cupcake. If you’re from the future, then what happens next? How do I turn the power back on?” He spat. As if that was obvious.

Rhys scoffed. Just because he was from the future didn’t mean he knew everything about the past. Besides, there had never been talk of a mass power outage at Helios, aside from the one in accounting, which had occurred after a finger gun war got a little too out of hand. Let’s just say that was a huge bill. He had no idea what to tell the man. His first thought was to tell him to go to engineering, because duh, but as he searched his memory files, one slowly began to flicker and change. The record of no power outages, turned to one. And a manuscript of the incident flashed before him. Apparently Jack had gone to the bridge to turn on the emergency power throughout the entire station, and then gave instructions from his desk as to how to solve the problem. Though he told everyone the entire incident had been a drill.

“The bridge.” Rhys replied after a couple seconds.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, holding onto the brief moment in which Rhys had hesitated. Did the kid even know what he was talking about? Or was he winging it? After a couple seconds however, he reluctantly pressed the button. It was a lot of trust to be putting into someone he didn’t even know, but he wasn’t sure what else to do.

“Daddy what does taint mean?” Angel asked from the ground, gazing up at her father with wide eyes. It was almost laughable at how serious and genuinely curious she sounded.

“Stop asking me that.” He muttered. Though not too harshly. He didn’t want his irritation to rub off on her. But she knew better than to keep pestering him. He was very easily made angry. By other people, that is. Seldomly her.

They continued to rise, level after level, until they reached the bridge, where they exited and made their way to the emergency power core. Powering it up and following line by line of the manuscript Rhys was reading out to them. Everything went rather smoothly, apart from Angel dancing around the room, distracting them, and her asking a question or two every now and then. It wasn’t until everything had settled down and the panic throughout the station had ceased at the returned power, that Jack even realized he was sitting in his office across from some kid he’d only known for a day, with his seven year old daughter playing only three feet away, no less. No one was allowed in his office without strict permission. Especially not a prisoner, and never when his daughter was present. He didn’t like people knowing about her. No matter how friendly they appeared. But as he watched her draw crazy outlandish doodles and cartoons on blank pieces of paper, before rushing to place them in Rhys’ lap, he could help but smile softly. 

Angel didn’t take a liking to many people, as friendly and charismatic as she seemed. She hated just about everyone on the Station and she hadn’t even been there long enough to meet a good portion of them. He’d interviewed countless employees, trusted employees, attempting to find a babysitter but came up with nothing. Maybe this kid could come in handy. Even if he was completely out of his mind.


	3. Sparklebutt

“You want me to what?” Rhys asked incredulously. Not even an hour had passed since Jack had slammed him up against the wall in utter rage. Now he was asking, sort of nonchalantly if he wanted to keep and eye on his daughter for him when he worked. As if he needed a job. He needed answers. He needed to figure out how to get home. He had a company of his own. He had stuff to do. He didn’t have time to waste on babysitting. 

“Who better to care for my little girl than the only jackhole on this space station that can see into the future.” Jack proclaimed, leaning back in his chair. Fingers interwoven behind his head.

“Just because I’m from a different time doesn’t mean-”

“Technicalities.” Jack mumbled, waving him off and glancing to his daughter who stood again to place a new picture in Rhys lap. Standing expectantly. Waiting for him to give his opinion and critiques on it. Determined blue eyes staring up into Rhys’.

“Great job Angel.” He told her, eyeing the crude drawing that appeared to be a very messy sketch of Pandora. That explained why she kept running over to the window and back. He had assumed she wasn’t doing sprints, but couldn’t imagine why she wouldn’t just take the paper and crayons over instead of going back and forth. One could never rationalize the actions of a little kid, “But what’s that?”

He furrowed his brows at a strange squiggly shape near the top of the planet. He peered out the window and saw nothing there. Only empty space. Maybe she was trying to illustrate sunlight or the glare from the window or something. He pointed, when she asked what he meant and she smiled, turning to her father who shrugged and nodded.

“It’s a vault.” She told him smiling.

“What?” He stated. Glancing at Jack who had a small grin on his face. Watching the amazement and confusion on Rhys face.

“It’s a vault!” She repeated, running to the window and pressing her finger against it, “Right there.”

He leaned forward but still saw nothing.

“It’s invisible.” She whispered giddily, jumping up and down as she bunny hopped back over to him. Placing her hands on his knees and lifting herself up as she kicked her legs excitedly, “It’s my favorite.”

“You mean, there are others? That...that you can...see?” Rhys questioned.

She slumped against his shins and folded her hands on his lap, resting her cheek on her fingers and nodding at him, “Yep. Sometimes I see them with my eyes, or sometimes I see them with my brain.” 

She pressed her index finger against her temple as if to better illustrate her point.

“That’s incredible.” Rhys mused, smiling down at the girl who beamed at him. Standing and dancing clumsily around the office with her arms up over her head and legs kicking wildly. He chuckled lightly. Though couldn’t hold his joy for long. That was how future Jack had manipulated her. She was the only siren he knew that could lead him to the Vault of the Warrior. She was the only person that would help him. The only person he trusted. So when she reached those rebellious teenage years and tried to leave him or rebel against him, he must have locked her up. And over the years, took it a little too far.

“What’s up Cupcake?” Jack questioned.

Rhys glanced at him and furrowed his brows.

The man shrugged and swiveled back and forth in his chair, “Ya just got all dark there for a second.”

He shook his head and peered back over his shoulder at Angel, “It’s nothing.” He mumbled.

But Jack would have none of that. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk, glaring menacingly at the boy who turned, a little startled to see the shift in demeanor.

“You got something on your mind, spit it out. That’s my little girl right there.” He told him, pointing to Angel who halted momentarily, eyes wide as if she had done something wrong. Continuing when no one told her to do anything. “And I’ll be damned if she suffers when I could have prevented it.”

Rhys stared at him. Wow. He’d never seen the man display such emotion. He could see sincerity and worriment in his eyes. He was genuinely terrified he was doing, or would do, Angel wrong. The way he sat defensively only cemented his view that Jack was actually one giant Marshmallow. He just acted like a brick because he was afraid. Of what, he wasn’t sure. Maybe people seeing him as weak. Maybe fear of betrayal. Maybe fear that someone would be able to see who he really was. Of course Rhys didn’t think that far into it because the moment he became sympathetic his brain recited the events of the day Helios fell in which AI Jack had attempted to kill him. There was no mercy in those digital eyes. That was not Marshmallow Jack. That was...Brick Jack.

“Honestly, it’s nothing.” Rhys assured him. Peering at him innocently as if to prove he was incapable of lying. It seemed to work, as the man leaned back into his seat. Relaxing a little and softening completely when his little girl came bounding back toward them. Trotting up the steps and dashing to her dad, who outstretched his arms. Jerking back in surprise however, when she face planted into his chest as she attempted to climb into his lap.

“We should get a pony, Daddy.” She told him. Very determined and very seriously. Eyes wide as if daring him to say no. He smiled lightly and raised an inquisitive brow.

“What would you name it sweetheart?” He asked.

She threw her head back into his shoulder and he wheezed, coughing lightly and chuckling at her carelessness. She hummed silently as if deep in thought.

“Sparklebutt.” She said.

Jack laughed and Rhys sat sort of silently. Trying not to make his discomfort obvious. Sparklebutt wasn’t too far from Butt Stalion. Though both were childish, obviously Jack had drawn the inspiration from her. Something that was kind of sad, and yet also kinda sweet. 

“Why Sparklebutt?” Jack questioned.

Angel turned to look at him and with a blank face told him matter-of-factly that, “It would have a sparkly butt.” therefore it’s name could only possibly be Sparklebutt.

“Ok then, Sparklebutt it is. Why don’t you go draw her for me sweetheart, I gotta talk to Rhys here.” He told her, slowly easing her off his lap as she began to ramble on about how the pony would have magical hair and when you combed it, candy would come out and how her horn could heat up and you could stick a hotdog on it and roast it. Though she warned against marshmallows. They would just melt. Jack nodded and urged her off to her coloring station, where she plopped to the ground.

“So. The job.” Jack stated after they had both watched her in admiration. Reminiscing in the thought of those once innocent days. Before anything bad ever happened to either of them.

“I would, Jack, but I...I have to get back to my time, and-”

“Yeah, right, I get that, but do you know how to get back?” He asked, cocking a brow at the boy who stammered for a couple minutes before finally saying, “No.”

“Then until you figure it out, take the job dipshit. It’s not that difficult to wrap your head around.” He stated bluntly.

“Language, daddy.” Angel called back to him.

He cursed under his breath and she stood abruptly, running at him full speed before implanting her fist into his knee. He gasped out in pain, pretending to be fatally wounded. Throwing himself from his chair and laying on the ground. Twitching a limb every now and then as if he were dying.

“No more cussing.” Angel breathed out harshly, wagging her finger at him like a disappointed mother. 

“Uh...Jack?” Rhys murmured, standing and peering over the table at the man.

“Daddy can’t talk right now, he’s dead.” Angel told him. Walking around the desk and pushing him back down into his seat roughly, “He does that sometimes when he doesn’t want to go to a meeting.”

She climbed into Rhys lap and began to play with the shiny buttons on his shirt. Asking what they were made of, and if she could have them.

“Jack…” Rhys called to him.

“You heard the lady, Rhys, I’m dead. Can’t talk.” Jack replied quietly. His voice slightly muffled by the obstruction between them.

“How long will he be dead?” Rhys asked reluctantly to Angel, who shrugged and hopped down onto the ground. Running to her art station.

“I dunno.” She said, “Sometimes he’s only dead for a couple seconds. Sometimes, hours.”

“Oh boy.” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew what he was doing. Blackmail. Of...sorts. He was probably going to lay there until Rhys said yes, like a goddamn child, and he didn’t really have a choice either way, so he kind of had to take the job. At least until he figured out how to get home. Or how he got here to begin with.

“Ok, fine, I’ll do it.” He muttered, crossing his arms. Pursing his lips as Jack’s face suddenly appeared from beyond the desk, “That’s what I like to hear.”

He stood and pressed the button for the intercom. Contacting his assistant and ordering her to set up a room for Rhys. One near his own, but not too close. He didn’t want the kid getting too comfortable. There was no way in hell he’d leave Rhys alone with his daughter. He didn’t know him well enough. But he intended to over the course of the next few days. He’d take some time off work so he could scope him out. Get a sense of what kind of person he was. If he was babysitter material first and foremost, and most importantly, if he could handle Angel at all. She was quite the handful at times.

*

“The future has been altered. Again, Legatus. We are monitoring it now, but we cannot identify the time warper yet. We will proceed with caution and as much speed as able.” Alethio said, nodding to the hologram before her.

“Who is to blame for this misfortune?” She demanded. Eyes tracing each member as they stood respectfully behind the Tribunes. Alethio glanced back at them, eyes lingering on Athazago. 

“It was the fault of the time warper, Legatus.” She told her. Maintaining eye contact with Athazago all the while. Reminding him who, in this instance had spared him the wrath of the Legatus. And the Eridian council. He could be facing a death penalty for what he’d done. Which spoke volume, as such a rare species.

“Then continue, Tribunes. I expect a full report by the end of the week” She ordered before waving her own image away. Preventing them from seeing her as she contemplated the dire circumstances of this mission. Perhaps she should have disbanded more soldiers. The fate of the universe did truely rest in the hands of her away team. This human could not possibly understand his effect on the future from the past. He could alter the timeline to a point of disrepair.

“I have repaired the station, Tribunes.” Selcouth told Alethio as she returned to them. Sighing deeply as they watched her join them, “With difficulty. Some madman was reciting ridiculous orders from the command deck. He nearly caused the reactors to overheat and implode. Luckily, I prevented such a catastrophe. Learn from me Athazago. I solve the problems. Not create them.”

Her words were meant jokingly, but were not taken as such. And an argument broke out between them. Though, rather than ending it, Alethio allowed them to bicker. Getting all their energy out so that they may focus clearly when it was needed.

*

“So I guess...call, if you uh, need anything.” Jack told him, leaning into the doorway, one arm resting on the wall as he ran his other hand through his hair. Angel shoved past both him and Rhys. Squeezing between their legs to run rampant across the apartment, which was essentially one giant room. A kitchen, which branched into a living room and then a bedroom. There were two doors which Rhys could only assume were either bathrooms or closets. 

“Thanks, I guess.” Rhys mumbled, watching Angel jump, legs and arms spread in a star formation, onto his bed. Bouncing once before laying face down into it for several moments. Taking a deep whiff of the sheets and sitting up. Sitting cross-legged and staring at her dad who stared at her, eyebrows raised. Awaiting her opinion on the place. Not that it mattered. She’d be spending relatively no time here.

“It is nice.” She stated, nodding in satisfaction before throwing herself back down over the mattress.

“O...k.” he mumbled, “Well, we’re the only other people on this floor. So, that’s cool, uh, oh yeah, here’s this little thing.”

He glanced down and reached into his pocket. Retrieving Rhys’ old echoeye, dangling it in front of him by the wires. Furrowing his brows at how quickly Rhys grabbed it. Eyes wide and almost frightened. 

“Yeah, uh, what is that thing?” He questioned, crossing his arms. Staring down at Rhys who held the device in his hand so tight that he was nearly crushing the damn thing. His heart pounded in his chest. He’d almost forgotten. He’d almost left that murderous son of a bitch to wreak havoc on the people of this timeline, which would have been...catastrophic.

“Did you plug it in?” He asked quickly, turning to Jack frantically. Searching his eyes for an answer, “To anything? Even just a cord?”

Jack hesitated. They hadn’t, but he almost wanted to tell him they had, if only to get him to squeal on what was so important about it. It was just some piece of junk wasn’t it? The kid obviously hadn’t taken good care of it. It was cracked and broken around the edges and a couple of the wires were frayed. 

“No. We didn’t.” He stated bluntly. Watching Rhys sigh, relieved. His eyes closed briefly and he contemplated all the horrible things AI Jack could have done, had he been given the opportunity. He knew he should have disposed of the AI the second he got him out of his head, but...somehow he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even now, as the dull blue iris gazed up at him, he just...couldn’t.

“Ok, so uh, we’ll be leaving you to settle in, Angel, come on.” Jack said, kind of uncomfortable with how weird the kid was being and how deeply he was staring at that echoeye. Angel came sprinting toward him, after attempting a flip off of the bed, which Jack forbid the second she said, “Daddy watch this!”

“Night Rhys.” He mumbled, dragging Angel up his side as she hung from his bicep. She swung and placed a soft kick to Rhys’ stomach. 

“Goodnight Rhys.” She said smiling, dropping and wrapping herself around Jack’s leg. He looked down at her and sighed deeply. Reluctantly pulling her along the ground with his foot as he walked away. Rhys watched them. Listening and smiling lightly whenever Angel asked Jack a question and he answered in a sort of exasperated tone. Standing there, it was hard to believe that Jack would ever do anything to hurt her. It was hard to even comprehend how disastrous their futures would end up. But, hopefully he could change that. As long as he was there, which he did not intend to be for long. He had to get home. He had to find out what happened to Fiona. Where she ended up, and, if she was even alive. That made him shiver. Thinking of her. The expression she’d given him right before she vanished. Was she in pain? Or was that just shock?

He sighed deeply and walked to his new bed. He knew he should have showered first, but figured he could just get up early and do it in the morning. He wasn’t really in the mood to do all that. Though he was still, quite literally starving, so he did raid the fridge, which was surprisingly chalk full of random foods. He checked the freezer, expecting the same, but frowned when he didn’t see any ice cream. The fridge had yogurt in it, but it just wasn’t the same. But, beggars can’t be choosers, he figured. Grabbing armfulls of food and placing them on the counter. Whipping up a couple sandwiches and makeshift nachos, that did not have chips, but instead, random ingredients that he didn’t know what else to do with. He ate for a long time. I mean, really, long time. He just...kept on eating. As if he were hollow and needed to be filled to the brim. Luckily, however, he stopped himself after his sixth sandwich, finally realizing how weird it was that he had eaten six sandwiches to begin with.

After putting everything away, and stripping down to his boxers, he sprawled out on the bed. Smelling it deeply like Angel had. It smelled, disturbingly similar to Jack. As if he were laying on the bed himself, or were somehow inside the mattress. But he didn’t think too hard on it, because he was freakin’ tired. So he just placed AI Jack on the nightstand, glared at it for a couple seconds, and then turned over before he could doze off. He folded his hands together and pulled them up under his head. Dragging his knees up into his chest in the fetal position. Breathing softly into the pillow beneath him. It was almost peaceful, the way he lie there. Completely unaware of the eyes that watched him. Completely unaware of Jack, who stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at him with his arms crossed. Not the real Jack, of course, he’d have woken up instantly if that were the case. No, this was the Handsome AI. Thought Rhys couldn’t see him, and he couldn’t do anything, other than watch, from his withering cell. 

“Heya kiddo.” He said somberly. to ears that couldn’t hear him.

Resting on the end of the bed. Gazing at the little ball of Rhys that was drooling all over his pillow. He smiled lightly. Jack had actually grown quite fond of the kid. Rhys probably figured that once he trapped Jack in his echoeye that, that would be the end of it. That he would be dormant or maybe even dead. But that couldn’t be farther from the truth. He was always with him. Especially because Rhys carried him around in his pocket, which he could only see as sentiment for their time together. He didn’t regret trying to kill Rhys, in fact if he hadn’t, he’d have never been given these new eyes. He’d have never been yanked out of the kids head and place in a calm place of reflection. He was a terrible person, he’d always known that. But, he just hadn’t known how bad. Until he really thought about it. Remembering what he’d done to Angel, and how he’d decimated entire cities with no thought as to how many women and children were there. He’d always made the excuse that the end was greater than the means. That they were sacrifices he had to make in order to clean up Pandora. Which in a way, was true.  
But it didn’t make it any easier to live with himself. Especially because he was now incapable of sleeping, and could do nothing but think about his actions to the point of insanity. Trying to understand himself all the while. Why he had done all those things, when now, they seemed so pointless. The only thing that even mattered to him now was Rhys. And as cliche as that sounds, he couldn’t force he kid from his mind. He thought non-stop of what he would say, if he were ever set free. He had fifteen different apologies lined up and a couple dozen plans on how to win the kid’s heart. Even if he hated him. He couldn’t blame him. Because he hated himself much more. That enormous ego of his had finally withered away to reveal a being that was completely dependent on Rhys to keep him alive. Because even if he wasn’t really, living, he was still afraid to die. He cursed at how stupid and weak that sounded. Crawling up onto the bed beside Rhys and laying beside him. A hollow hand brushing across features he could never touch. 

He sighed and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Wondering how it had all come to this. How he’d allowed himself to become the man he became. How much he regreted everything he'd done. How he would make up for it, if he could. And how he would eventually be set free. He didn’t know by what means, yet, but he would. 

Sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to start posting on Mondays and Thursdays (PST). So yeah. Hope you enjoyed. I really liked writing this chapter. Also, any ideas? Or suggestions? I am open to all of them. :)


	4. 20 questions

He’d gotten up early like he promised, and taken a shower, but had fallen asleep again the second he sat down. He was, friggin’ exhausted. More so than made any kind of sense. He felt like he hadn’t slept in days. And the longer he slept the more intense the feeling got. Weighing down on him like a lead blanket. A voice in the back of his head told him he should probably wake up soon. Get up. Do things. But he ignored it. Enjoying the silence until it was utterly ruined by Jack. The real one.

“Christ, kid, you’re still asleep?” He mused, opening the door and glancing around, only to find a small lump on the bed which he then strut toward a little annoyed, “Wake up dipshit!”

He grabbed a pillow and slapped Rhys with it. When no response was given he shrugged and turned the kid over. Placing the pillow over his face and pressing hard. Almost immediately, Rhys began thrashing around, desperate for air. Jack watched him, letting the feeling of death linger for a second before releasing him, “Mornin’ Pumpkin.” He said, offering a smile. There were other, less extreme methods of waking the kid up, but he wanted to instill the idea into him that Jack had absolute power over his life and death. Just like everyone on this station. He was no exception, even if he was going to be watching over Angel, and basically...living with him, in a way.

“What the hell!?” Rhys demanded, shooting up and panting deeply. Watching Jack raise a sarcastic brow at him and stand. Waltzing to the kitchen to make some coffee. Rhys eyed him. He was wearing, more leisurely clothes, as opposed to his traditional outfit. Black sweatpants and a Hyperion yellow T-shirt. It was strange not seeing him decked out in his regular gear, but he had to admit, it didn’t look bad. The shirt was kind of tight around the bust, but was kind of loose fitting near his core. It made the muscles on his upper body appear infinitely more define. Thought, Rhys wasn’t exactly looking at that. He was more or less relieved to see that the man wasn’t wearing like, a million layers of clothing which appeared both hot, and uncomfortable. Hot as it temperature. Not...sexual appeal. No. That would be...pfft...crazy...heh.

He averted his eyes and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Dragging his echo-eye from the nightstand and shoving it in his pocket. Glancing over his shoulder to see Jack watching him, slightly intrigued by the electric malware Rhys seemed so protective over.

“You always sleep in this late Cupcake?” the man questioned, reaching into the cupboard for a mug. 

“No...not, always, I was just...really tired.” He replied, almost skittishly, which made Jack frown. First the kid was a daring little bastard and now he’s all shy? No. That’s not how that works. Something was wrong. But he wasn’t about to ask. Rhys’ job was to babysit Angel. Not for Jack to babysit him.

He nodded at Rhys who only blinked a few times before turning away. He was hoping that when he woke up he would be in his own bed. The one at home. And unfortunately that didn’t happen. So now he was stuck, with no idea as to how he was suppose to get home. Though, in all fairness, that had been his predicament before he’d even fallen asleep, so he didn’t lament over it long. Instead he stood and lazily meandered toward the island in the middle of the kitchen. Sitting at a stool and leaning onto the granite counter-top with his elbows. Either hand resting on either side of his face.

“Where’s Angel?” He questioned, after a long uncomfortable silence.

Jack peered over his shoulder at him for a second before turning around and placing a mug in front of the boy. It was a foggy light brown that looked like it had way too much creamer in it, which was somehow shaped eerily similar to a melted smiley face. But he drank anyway. Swallowing it harshly in surprise of how bitter it tasted.

“Jeez, Jack, wha’d you put in this?” He asked, biting his tongue after he realized what he’d said. Not a good idea to criticize Handsome Jack. Even over something little, like coffee.

Jack chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow, “Why? Is it that bad?”

Rhys shook his head and Jack crossed his arms. Non-verbally telling him not to lie.

“It’s just…kinda bitter…” He said quietly, peering down at the liquid as it swirled. It was now a little bit darker. As if only the top layer had been cream.

“I put four packs of sugar in it.” Jack stated incredulously. Sneering a little, with a sarcastic snide.

Rhys shrugged and looked at him, a mock frown displaying his own confusion in the matter.

Jack scoffed and took the cup. Turning back around to put more sweetener in it, “And I was trying to be nice.” He muttered. Practically tossing the mug back to Rhys, who grabbed it shyly. Both hands wrapped around either side of it. 

“I even tried to do one of those things they do at coffee shops. Where they draw shit on top.” He mumbled. Rhys glanced up at him and he breathed out deeply, “It was Angel’s idea.”

Rhys smiled lightly and held the mug to his lips. Taking a swig that was slightly better than before. It was still fairly tart but he didn’t say anything other than, “Much better.”

Jack nodded and crossed his arms, “Better be. That’s nine packets of sugar in that thing. Angel doesn’t even like it that sweet. Christ kid.” He murmured. Walking abruptly toward the door as if offended. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t. At least, a little. He made coffee for people all the time. They always liked it. At least they said they did. Which more or less could have been affected by the fact that he was their boss and could potentially kill them.

“Thanks.” Rhys said smally as he opened the door. Causing him to pause momentarily and sigh.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes. If you’re not in my office by then, consider yourself fired. And trust me Rhysie.” He said, slipping outside, “You don’t want to be fired.”

Rhys took his word for it. Walking around the island to put a couple more sugar packs in his coffee before chugging it quickly and getting dressed. He would have used his outfit from the day before, but it reeked of sweat and dirt and was just all around rank. So he rummaged through the drawers of the dressers until he found a suitable pair of pants, and shirt. Both of which, were at least three sizes too big. And by the time he was dressed he resembled a living advertisement for a weight loss commercial. Which was annoying as it was. Jack’s reaction made it even worse.

“What the hell’re you wearing?!” He laughed hysterically. Eyes scanning up and down Rhys who stood stiffly. Glaring at Jack whilst trying to hide his embarrassment, “Christ kid, remind me to get you some actual clothes.”

Rhys mocked him with exaggerated features, before crossing his arms and glancing around. Finding Angel to be sitting at the table across the room with a mouthful of what looked like pancakes. She smiled at him, causing syrup to leak out of her mouth. Jack groaned and told her to finish eating. Hopefully without making a bigger mess than she already had. 

“I’d have made you some, but uh, we ran outta mix.” Jack told Rhys innocently, taking a bite of his own pancakes. Sipping his coffee periodically whilst scrolling through a tablet that lay on the table before him. Rhys’ eyes gravitated toward a generic box of pancake mix, with a more or less, full bag leaning against it. He raised an eyebrow at it and when Jack glanced at him he winced.

“I coulda swore I put that away…” He mumbled, sighing and shrugging at the boy who gave him a questioning look, “Look, I’m lazy, ok? You think I stopped at three because that’s how many I wanted? No. I was just tired of flipping the damn things, why are you surprised?!” He gestured to his stack of pancakes aggravatedly and reached into his pocket. Walking abruptly toward the fridge. Pulling a container down from it and placing a quarter into it.

“And now I have to pay up to the swear jar. Thanks Pumpkin, really appreciate it.” he muttered, shaking the cup so that Angel could see he had paid to say the word “damn”. When she gave him a satisfied nod, he groaned and resumed eating.

“You can have whatever’s in the fridge.” He murmured to Rhys who was standing awkwardly across the counter from him. The kid did look quite ridiculous. The clothes he was wearing looked enormous on him. It was almost laughable at how he had to hold his pants up as he walked. And how he kept glaring at Jack. Attempting to be intimidating in some way. Though it was not working at all. It was almost kind of cute. But Jack looked away before he could think that far. 

Rhys opened the fridge and retrieved some eggs. Placing them on the counter to receive a small snort from Jack. He cocked an eyebrow at the man but got nothing but a small smile. Jack pointed to one of the cabinets and Rhys pulled a pan from it. Placing it on the stove and heating it up. He leaned against the counter as he waited. Peering over to Angel, who had nearly finished. She was now impatiently wiggling in her seat. It was very obvious that she wanted to go play, and was probably tired of eating, but knew Jack would make her sit down again if she got up to run around.

Jack eyed the carton of eggs. Grinning as Rhys pulled one from it. Slightly confused as he turned to crack it against the counter. Only to find that it was hard boiled. Jack laughed hysterically, as Rhys stared down at it in defeat.

“Wow.” he mused, “Real, uh...real mature. Yeah. Super funny.”

“You bet your ass it is, I’ll happily put a quarter in the swear jar for that.” And he did. The obnoxious clinking sound of the coin falling against the others resonated in Rhys’ ears and all he could do was just...glare. 

“Go ahead Pumpkin, crack another.” Jack urged, smiling cockily at the kid who simply turned off the stove and put the eggs back from where he’d gotten them.

“I’m not hungry.” He muttered. Crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter. Pouting silently to himself. Wouldn’t be the first time Jack had made him look like an idiot. At least, AI Jack had. When he took over Rhys body and spanked Sasha, which was something he was still trying to forget ever having done. He pinched his brow and cringed just thinking about it. He should have never trusted Jack. At any point in time ever. He vowed never to make that mistake again. Even if he didn’t exactly foresee ever meeting another version of Jack. Let alone, the original.

“Awe, don’t be like that Kitten.” Jack said, sarcastic sympathy plastered on his face in the form of an exaggerated frown, “Here, have mine, I’m done anyway.”

He slid the Pancakes across the island to Rhys, who stared at them for a couple seconds before reluctantly finishing them. Jack had only eaten about half, and by that time, Angel was done. Running to her father joyously and bounding around like she was on speed. The man groaned, as if standing took every ounce of strength he had. Allowing her to lead him around the apartment as she recited to him the whimsical adventure they were on. It almost made Rhys want to laugh. At how monotone and exasperated the man seemed. Yet reluctantly allowed her to drag him around. Playing along every now and then when she proclaimed they were under attack by the sky people. And he even jumped up on the couch when she said the floor was lava, and yet forbade her from jumping onto the coffee table as a bridge to the loveseat.  
When Rhys finished the pancakes he was nowhere near full. In fact he was hungrier than ever. He felt as though there were an endless chasm where his stomach use to be and it would have scared him if it hadn’t been for his entire predicament scaring him a whole hell of a lot more. Time travel had probably screwed up his internal organs and sleep pattern. That was a thing right? Maybe? Who knows. He’d never time traveled before. God this was all a mess. He held his face with his hands. Trying to ignore the small giggling that tempted him to stay. Despite being the CEO of Atlas, his life was incredibly empty. And lonely. It might actually do him some good to take care of Angel. To remind him what really matters in life. But he did have to get back. He still needed to ensure that his friends were ok, and that Fiona, most importantly, hadn’t died. Or where she had ended up if she had time traveled too. 

“Alright that’s enough baby.” Jack told her, throwing himself back into the couch. She lept after him and sprawled out over his lap. Rambling on about spaceships and ponies and how she had never seen an orange in person. Nonsense. And Jack did nothing but nod and say things like, “Wow.” or “That’s nice, sweetpea.” It was amazing how well he tolerated her. When Rhys had worked for Hyperion Jack once airlocked an employee for mildly annoying him by means of humming a song he wasn’t all that fond of. It was hard to imagine him doing that now. 

“Rhys.” He said suddenly. Causing the boy to jolt and turn to him, “Get over here.”

He did, slowly standing and walking over to them. Sitting across from him on the loveseat. Angel stood and ran to him instantly. Jumping up onto the cushion and standing behind him. Running chubby little fingers through his hair as she attempted to braid his auburn locks. 

“Ugh.” Jack moaned. Lifting his head up from the back of the couch to look at Rhys. Then at Angel who was determined to style his hair to perfection, “Let’s play twenty questions.”

Rhys raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. Angel slapped him upside the head.

“Don’t move.” She scolded.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. Staring at Jack, who chuckled lightly, before his tone sobered out. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and leaned forward. Resting his elbows on his knees as he eyed him.

“Question one. How did you get here. If you are, from the future?”

Rhys pursed his lips and sighed before reciting the events that had brought him there. About opening the chest, and Fiona and him both disintegrating and then how he woke up on the floor in Helios’ central terminal. About passing out and waking up in the medical bay. Basically everything up the the point that Jack would remember. 

“Riiiight...so a glowy box thing...teleported you here. For some reason. Right? And you don’t know what that is?” 

Rhys shook his head only to receive a harsh hiss from Angel who again told him not to move, “Do I ask a question now, or…”

“Nope. It’s Angel’s turn.” Jack responded, leaning back, arms sprawled out on either side of the couch.

“Do you like trees?” Angel asked, “And what’s your favorite kind?”

“That’s two questions, honey.” Jack told her, “You’re only supposed to ask one.”

She frowned, “Oh. Then. What’s your favorite kind of tree?”

Rhys thought about it for a moment before responding slowly, “I’ve always liked willow trees I guess.”

She nodded and stroked her chin with two small fingers as if making a crucial observation of something. 

“Question two. Do you know me? In the future.” Jack inquired. Looking at the boy who chose his next few words carefully. He didn’t exactly want to tell the man everything. About AI Jack. How he had attempted to kill him. Or how he’d kept that AI. Despite the fact. Or his creepy obsession with him, before everything had happened. Even if it wasn’t really an obsession. Or all that creepy. It was Vaughn that had always nagged him about it. 

“Yes.” He replied simply. 

Jack scoffed, “Ok, then ho-”

“My turn, Daddy!” Angel protested.

He sighed and reluctantly allowed her to ask Rhys what his favorite kind of food was. To which he replied, ‘ice cream’. So the kid had a sweet tooth. Good to know.

“Ok, how did you know me. Apart from me being your boss.” He asked.

“I...uh...was your personal assistant.” he told him.

Yeah like that was believable. He groaned at his own stupidity, but Jack didn’t seem to notice, or seem all that surprised. Jack had rarely undertaken a PAs. And whenever he did, he usually killed them within the week for petty mistakes. But past Jack didn’t know that. So he was in the clear for stupid lies. Jack also decided to allow Angel to just ask all her questions right away, so he wouldn’t have to keep pausing and losing his train of thought. Her questions ranged from simple things, like what he like to do on his free time, to very specific ones like if he could choose between having a pet turtle named Piccolo, a chair made out of spoons, or a horse made out of diamonds, which one he would want. Rhys answer that he’d always wanted a pet turtle. And tried to ignore Jack’s amusement at the thought of a horse made out of diamonds.

“You said 'was', my assistant. What's your job now, if not that?” The man asked him. 

“I’m the CEO of Atlas.” He replied hesitantly.

“CEO? Well then Cupcake, why didn’t ya tell me I was talking to a rival. How’d you get the deed?”

Rhys hesitated, fumbling for an answer before he sort of, non convincingly said, “You gave it to me.”

“Uh-huh, and why would I do that?” He was leaning forward now, eyeing Rhys as he sat uncomfortably. Trying to ignore Jack’s piercing eyes. And Angel who was still combing her fingers through his hair. 

“Ya know, I’m not really...sure. I guess it was a parting gift?” He mumbled, wincing as she pulled a little too hard on a small handful of strands. She apologized smally, before Jack told her to go do something else.

“A parting gift? Why? Where did I go?” He questioned, scooting to the edge of his seat. Eyes narrowed. Watching Rhys squirm. Attempting to come up with some kind of lie.

“You, uh...er...I...left. The, uh, company. And um, you wanted to make sure I’d do ok...on...my own.” He mumbled. Unsure how believable that sounded.

“Why would I do that?”

Rhys shrugged and flicked his gaze around the room. Unable to maintain eye contact with the man who noticed immediately. Jack amped up the difficulty of the questions. Asking cryptic things, hoping to trip the boy up. Get him to contradict something he’d already said. It didn’t seem to work at first, and Rhys was elegantly dodging every bullet and obstacle he threw at him. Surprisingly, as the kid was, a terrible liar. Which Jack would have known right off the bat, had he been from the same time. Up to date with all the events and occurrences. Though he still had his suspicions. And he eventually cornered him.

“What’s so important about the echoeye?” He inquired. They were at fifteen questions now.

Watching Rhys as he froze. His eyes flicking back and forth along the corners of the table as he frantically attempted to come up with an excuse. Unaware as his hand subconsciously reached down to thumb at the cords.

“It’s an...uh...virus.” He told him. Glancing nervously. Hoping he wouldn’t ask what he was about to.

“Why don’t you get rid of it then, Pumpkin?”

“It’s important.” He said, through clenched teeth. 

“Uh-huh. How so? You gonna use it to blackmail an opponent? Pardon my skepticism, but you don’t seem the blackmailing type, Kitten.”

“Why does it matter?” Rhys blurted stupidly. Averting his eyes as if to spare himself the expression Jack gave him. One that kind of read like, ‘you’re my bitch. It doesn’t matter why.’ And that really pissed him off. Though at this point he wasn't exactly in the position to criticize him.

Jack sucked in some air through his teeth and pursed his lips, “I’m the one asking questions here Princess. So answer.”

Rhys sighed deeply and glared at the ground, “It’s just...really...powerful. Indispensable. Irreplaceable.”

“Oh yeah? And why’s it in an echoeye?”

Fuck, Rhys thought, Stop asking me these stupid questions. What did any of them have to do with him babysitting Angel? Or getting home? Jack was just taunting him now. Annoyingly making the point that he was the one in charge here. That he had the power and Rhys had to do whatever he said, like it or not.

“It use to be in my system.” Rhys told him quietly. Hoping the man wouldn’t hear him. But of course he did.

“And how’d you get it out?” 

“I removed my cybernetics...and it got trapped.”

His heart was pounding at this point. If Jack found out about the AI there’s no telling what might happen. He might attempt to steal it from Rhys and maybe set it free. Just to see what it would be like to have yourself as a friend, or virus. Maybe he was cocky enough to believe he could control it, or worse. What if he allowed himself to be manipulated by it?

“Why do you carry it around it your pocket?” He asked finally.

Rhys breathed deeply and twisted his fingers together in his lap, “He’s dangerous.” He mumbled. Trying not to think about how he’d almost been strangled to death or how he’d destroyed Helios and acted like a deranged lunatic. Or, how he had begged Rhys not to kill him. And how for some reason, he hadn’t.

“He? Wha’d you mean he?” Jack questioned. Furrowing his brows at the boy whose eyes widened. Realizing what he’d said only too late. “Rhys, wha’d you mean he?” He asked again after a suitable amount of silence. 

“Did I say he? I meant- I meant to say...it...heh.” Rhys tried. Met only with non convinced eyes.

"Why did you say he, Rhys. Don't lie to me." He glowered.

Rhys swallowed and stammered stupidly until he was finally able to say, "You uh...you already asked me all twenty questions." Attempting to dodge the inquiry, as he stood. Wandering around the loveseat toward Angel. Watching her draw from several feet away before being yanked to a halt by Jack, who had a firm grim on his wrist.

“Then we’ll make it twenty-one” He spat, “Why did you say he.”

They stared at each other for a while. The air growing tenser by the second as their eyes lingered on one another. Rhys licked his lips and his expression was almost pleading. As if begging Jack not to push it. Which worried him a little, but he remained firm. Fingers tightening around Rhys’ arm. Tempting him to tell the truth. Angel watched silently. Unsure what had provoked the silence, but incapable of breaking it. Fortunately she didn’t have to. A loud knock broke the sound barrier in the room and Jack flicked his gaze to the door. Angel moved to answer it but he stopped her. Instead, reluctantly releasing Rhys and walking abruptly toward it. 

The boy sighed deeply and breathed out in exasperation. Watching Jack rant at the employee who dared interrupt their conversation, before hearing the man curse and return to him.

“I have a meeting.” He muttered, “But we’re not finished.”

He walked past the boy, into his room to get dressed. In his regular attire. Returning after a short while, decked out in his vest and slightly too tight pants that accentuated some of his key features. Which Rhys tried to ignore. Scratching nervously at the back of his neck as the man rushed past him.

“Angel.” Jack said, kneeling in front of her. She stopped what she was doing immediately and turned to him, “Honey, daddy’s gotta go to work. Are you ok with Rhys watching you until I get back?”

She pouted and put her hands on his shoulders, “You said no work this week.”

He nodded and sighed, “I know baby, but this is important. I promise after this, I won’t leave again, ok?”

She nodded and hugged him. Nearly refusing to let go when he rose to stand. Unlatching her arms from him reluctantly. He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek fondly with his fingers. Turning abruptly to face Rhys. Expression hardening into something quite merciless.

“There’s cameras all over this place.” He told him, “So I’ll be watching your every move. You do anything I don’t like and consider yourself dead. You got that sweetheart?”

Rhys nodded quickly. Eyes wide and sincere. He understood his predicament quite well. Though he wasn’t necessarily worried. He wouldn’t even dream of hurting a little girl. Let alone Angel. Let alone Handsome Jack’s daughter. He wasn’t suicidal. Besides she seemed pretty easy to take care of. Sure she was energetic, who wasn’t at her age, but it was nothing Rhys couldn’t handle. He’d babysat his cousin when he was younger and that kid was a friggin’ brat. Angel seemed pretty cool tempered. How hard could it be?


	5. Handsome Angel

“Are you certain these guises will suffice?” Alethio questioned. Peering down at her now fleshy body. She resembled one of those things now. The rampant savages that had overtaken Pandora and built this base above its moon. She extended her arms and bent them at the joints. Fingers and wrists curling as she tested out her new body. It was...disturbing how unnatural it felt. Her neck felt as though it were nonexistent and her eyes were far weaker. Unable now, to detect infrared and ultraviolet light patterns.

“I am, Tribunes.” Aesthete replied, “I have studied these creatures for some time. They are quite magnificent. And yet, naive all the same. They will never suspect us.”

“I hate this limiting shell. What right does it have to contain me?” Athazago grumbled, clawing at the flesh that now covered him as if he could drag it from his body and dispose of it. Sneering at Aesthete’s excitement.

“I must forewarn you.” She told them, “When clothed in these bodies we cannot use out celestial powers. If we are to look like them, we must act like them as well.”

Athazago groaned and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at that. He was an egocentric being. Very in his own mind about how great and awesome he was. He hated any limitation that prevented him from stressing his excellence. 

“How do we get into the station without drawing suspicion?” Selcouth asked, glancing momentarily at her body before shrugging. She’d been under worse circumstances. Though being partnered with Athazago was very high on that list. Especially now. When he was putting his pride before the fate of the universe.

“I’ve commandeered an Atlas vessel. We will pretend to be brokers in a deal.” Aesthete replied.

“Selling what?” Alethio inquired, her own reflection irking her as she stared at her body in disgust.

“A vault key.” She replied giddily, “Though, of course, it will not be real. We need only bide our time until we can identify the time warper and seize him. Until then, we are now Atlas employees.”

“Joy.” Selcouth said, “I can hardly wait to impersonate these obstinate creatures.”

“Nor I.” Athazago muttered bitterly.

*

“So…….what do you like to do?” Rhys asked awkwardly. He’d been participating in a staring contest with Angel for the past few minutes, though he was unaware of that fact until she shouted, “You blinked!” quite suddenly. Causing him to jolt and chuckle nervously at his reaction.

“She likes to color.” Jack said. Materializing beside them both. Kneeling next to his daughter and smiling fondly at her. It had been so long since he’d seen her. Like this. Happy. Care free. Void of any kind of turmoil or pain. He longed to return to these days. When it was just him and her. Before he’d taken back Lourin for some ungodly reason and Angel killed her. On accident. And he’d known that. She hadn’t meant to, he’d just never attempted to give her proper training. And his infatuation had caused him to overreact. Making him lock up the only person in the world who ever meant anything to him.

“I like to draw.” Angel told him. Running to her small art studio to retrieve some paper and crayons. Dropping them with a small grunt on the coffee table before Rhys. Shoving one of each into his hands before plopping down with her legs crossed. Slouching over, her face mere centimeters away from the paper before her.

“She’s good at drawing ducks.” Jack said quietly. To no one in particular. It’s not like they’d have heard him anyway, “It was her favorite thing to draw. Had the damn things all over my office.”

He sat beside her and watched silently. Breathing deeply and contently. He so very badly wanted to touch her. To run his hand through her soft hair. To tickle her until she literally fought him or snuggle with her on the couch while they watched care bears or something. Anything, really. He’d have given his life right then and there if it meant he got to spend at least one minute with her. So he could tell her how much he loved her. And how sorry he was for being such a horrible dad. He’d never really been there for her. And even if he’d tried, he hadn’t tried hard enough. He got tired of her too easily. He never let her leave this room, and he never really even asked her what she wanted to do. He was the absolute ruler of her life, and that wasn’t fair.

“I’m not all that good at drawing.” Rhys admitted. Staring down at the paper with his head tilted. Unsure what to do. As the CEO of Atlas, he was too busy doing paperwork and setting up deals to do this kind of thing. To just...relax. It kinda felt good. He found himself doodling sloppily after a little while. Pulling paper after paper from the stack to draw something new. Him and Angel eventually began to compare their drawings until she was deemed the winner. Not because Rhys was being nice, but because she genuinely was better at it than him. Which was...kinda depressing. But he didn’t dwell on it. Jack watched them in amusement. Walking around the room every now and then. Reminding him of these days which had long since passed. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. The half of the apartment that Angel had deemed as hers, was impeccably clean and tidy. Contrasted to his side, which was an organized mess. She had always taken after her mother in that respect.

“Do you want to play a game?” Angel asked after a while.

Rhys had stopped drawing because he was just wasting paper at this point, and instead sat comfortably on the couch. He glanced at her when she spoke and she stood excitedly. Rushing into her dad’s room and emerging quickly with Jack’s signature pocket watch. Her small fingers wrapped around it and a devilish smile on her face indicated that her intentions weren’t exactly pure. 

“It’s a game I like to call, Handsome Angel.” She told him, a sentence that both confirmed his suspicion and left him eerily wondering what she meant.

“Uh...what?” He questioned, furrowing his brows at her in confusion.

“I get to be Daddy, and you have to find me.” She clarified, giggling as she pressed the center of the watch, causing her to vanish before his eyes. He blinked and flicked his eyes frantically across the room. No no no no no no no. This was. This was really really bad.

“Heh, heh, that’s uh...that’s funny Angel...um...where are you?” He stammered, slowly rising to his feet. Grazing the room with wide eyes. Heart rate increasing as he was faced by a seemingly endless silence. One that enclosed on him as he searched for the little girl. Chuckling nervously to hide his panic, until he heard the front door open. He turned to it instantly, terrified that Jack would step through and strangle him to death for losing his daughter, though instead only managed to catch a glimpse of raven hair as it slipped through the door. Goddammit. He sprinted after her, hoping he had enough stamina to catch up. Though he very quickly realized that he didn’t, and trudged behind her frantically. Breathing heavily and trying to hide how bad he was at maintaining a suitable speed. Her distant laughing was the only indication that even told him he was at least traveling in the right direction. 

Before he knew it, he’d made a near complete circle around the entire floor and was still no closer to catching up to her. So he paused for a moment to catch his breath and rethink his strategy. There were two lifts on this floor, but you’d need a key-card to access either of them. Same with the staircase. So at least he had those odds in his favor. He figured she’d have stopped racing by now, having undoubtedly seen that he wasn’t following her anymore. Though, he didn’t want to resume chasing her and continue running pointless laps however, because, for one, he was exhausted already, and for two, he hated running. So now he had to figure out how to corner, and or catch her. Sounded simple enough. But it wasn’t simple. It wasn’t simple at all.

“Angel please...stop...running…” He breathed out.

He’d come close to catching her. After about twenty four attempts. He’d come up with a clever idea and had taken a sheet from his room in an attempt to drape it over her, then gently tried to tackle her, which had resulted in her, instead, turning the situation back on him.Wiggling from his grip and dragging the blanket over his head. Then stepping over him and leaping from his back onto the floor where she continued to run. He had scrambled to his feet and attempted to chase her again, but found his efforts to be futile. 

After about twenty minutes, he returned to Jack’s apartment, beaten, tired, sweaty, and in sore need of ice cream. He assumed she’d keep running around for a while, but would eventually return when she realized he wasn’t playing anymore. Which he should have done to begin with. But he hadn’t, and couldn’t exactly help it when he fell asleep to the sound of his exasperated heart. 

*

Jack returned to a quiet apartment. When he’d left his office, both Rhys and Angel had been engaged in an art competition. He’d stopped along the way back to get Rhys some clothes, assuming they’d be fine. Both seemed in cool temperament, and he had time to kill before going home. He now found Rhys, however, to be slumped against the couch, knees tucked into his chest and arms crossed. Shivering noticeable. Which Jack thought was kinda odd. It wasn’t that cold. Though that observation could have been attributed to his many layers of clothing. His instinctual response, both as a father and human being, was to drape a blanket over the boy or something. He did neither one, however, because he didn’t want to give Rhys the wrong impression. He didn’t care about the kid at all. He was just Angel’s babysitter. He wasn’t even that cute. He was just...stupid. That’s what he was. Stupid. 

Jack glanced around the apartment, expecting to see Angel passed out somewhere. Maybe curled up under the dinner table, which was, for some reason, her favorite place to sleep. When he didn’t see her, he walked briskly to her room, opening the door slowly and quietly only to reveal an empty bed. Panic began to set in slightly, but he figured he ought to check everywhere before he grabbed Rhys and threw him down a flight of stairs. Next stop was the bathroom. Maybe she was taking a shower or brushing her teeth or using the restroom. Though when he approached it, the light wasn’t on and the door was ajar. He went in anyway, and when he didn’t find her he bolted to his room. Throwing the door open and rushing to his bed. Pulling up the covers and pillows, expecting to reveal a small lump, but instead saw nothing but wrinkled sheets. He searched all the closets and even the pantry. Nothing.

Now, he was quite furious. 

“Rhys!” He shouted, skipping the pillow all together and back handing him as hard as he could.

The boy jolted and fell sideways. Frantic eyes flicking across the room until they landed on Jack who was glaring furiously at him. He reached up to touch his face, but was stopped by a violent grip on his wrist. Jack now knelt in front of him. His expression quite merciless.

“Where. Is. Angel.” He growled.

Rhys stammered incoherently. Glancing around. Unsure when he had fallen asleep, and slightly disappointed that she hadn’t returned.

“I-I don-don’t….”

Jack didn’t even let him finish. He yanked him up by his collar and threw him against one of the nearby walls. Eyes burning with hatred, violence, and worriment.

“That’s not good kiddo. That’s not good at all. You know why? Because when I find her, if she’s been harmed in any way, you’re a dead man.”

Those last few words were said in a deep, ominous, voice that Rhys was incapable of responding to, apart from nodding quickly to display his understanding of the matter. 

Jack released him and Rhys slid back against the wall. Curling up and staring wide eyed at the ground as his heart pounded.

“Get up dumbass, we have to look for her.” He barked, strutting angrily toward the door. Yelling at the boy when he didn’t stand immediately and follow. Rhys flinched and joined him momentarily. Keeping his distance from Jack, who was steaming. They swept the floor. Every room that wasn’t locked and every closet that could have been locked from the inside. Angel had always been fond of hide and seek, and was extremely good at it. Therefore Jack forbade her from playing it. He never wanted her out of his sight, lest she get hurt and he wasn’t there to fix it.

Next they took the elevator and began scouring each floor from top to bottom for a sign of her. Rhys suggested they ask if anyone knew her whereabouts over the loud speaker but was responded to by a harsh scoff and bland ridicule. Jack made the obnoxious point that her existence was supposed to be kept a secret, and that very few people knew about her. The fewer, the better. He wasn’t about to put a couple million cross-hairs on her back just because Rhys had been irresponsible and lost her. Even if it wasn’t necessarily his fault.

They trudged on for hours. Searching every nook and cranny until Jack had grown visibly more and more tempestuous. Grabbing things and throwing them, breaking anything in his path, and shooting at any employees that happened to stumbled upon the small searching party. Though around one or two in the morning, Jack began to lose all vigor in the matter and was now about a second away from crying. Or killing Rhys. Either, or. The thought of his little girl running rampant around the station was one thing, but the thought of someone else finding her. Or taking advantage of her. Or finding out she was a siren. It was all too much, and he ended up heaving his guts out in one of the nearby restrooms just thinking about it.

Rhys who had been initially terrified, and thought only of the consequences of his actions, was now pausing to consider the hell Jack was currently enduring, trying to stay positive about the entire situation. Jack’s imagination wandered and filled his brain with horrific ideas of what could possibly be happening to her. He didn’t even react at first to the hand that placed itself hesitantly on his shoulder. He was so caught up in whatever thought his brain devised that several moments passed before he drew his gun and shoved it into Rhys’ face.

“Woah! Hey, it’s uh...just me...I was just... I just wanted to know...uh...are you...are you alright?” He stuttered. Hands up in surrender as the older man eyed him. His breathing even and calm.

“I will be. Once we find my daughter.”

Fair enough, he thought, backing away and scratching at the back of his neck nervously.

“M-maybe we should check back at your apartment...in-in case she uh...came back?” He said quietly. 

Tensing and closing his eyes, expecting to be shot because of how ridiculous Jack probably thought his proposal was. He’d already been wrong about that approximation once, and was fairly confident she wouldn’t have come back. She’d probably fallen asleep in her hiding spot and neither of them had any idea where that would have been. However, Instead of being socked, or shot, he only heard the man stand and felt a surprisingly gentle hand push him out of the way as he brushed past.

“Maybe.” Was all he said. 

Rhys sulked behind him. Walking slowly, dreading a return which would likely prove fruitless. He had no idea where she could have been. He had mistaken her for a cool tempered kid who wouldn’t run and bail on him. He had greatly underestimated her. Though now he was fixated on self preservation. If they returned to the apartment and she wasn’t there, he was fairly certain Jack would shoot him right then and there. So maybe if he could get to his own apartment and lock himself in, he’d have a chance of escape. The vents on the walls were fairly large. He was certain he could crawl through them. Maybe shimmy his way into different rooms and survive in the ducts. And however idiotic that sounded he found his hand gravitating toward his pocket, which held the key-card to his room. 

He stopped dead when he found that pocket empty. Now recalling the faint feeling he’d experience after Angel had jumped on him. Remembering the sensation of something slipping from his pocket. 

Idiot, he thought. How had he not noticed that before? It hadn’t even occurred to him. 

“Jack.” He said, stopping the man dead in his tracks who peered over his shoulder at the boy dangerously. Rhys hesitated momentarily before saying, “I think I know where she is.”

Remarkably, he was correct, which stroked his ego a little bit. Causing him to graduate from self conscious, to slightly less self conscious. They found her coiled under Rhys bed. Crayons and markers acting as a breadcrumb trail to her. Both men were relieved to see her safe and sound. And slightly irritated that she had been right under their noses the entire time and they had covered quite a large ground attempting to find her, for absolutely no reason. Jack had planned on giving Rhys hell about this entire situation. Maybe beat the shit out of him and teach him a lesson, but stopped dead as he felt at his chest, finding his watch to be missing. It instead, sat limply in Angel’s palm. Of course...he should have known better. So it wasn’t...entirely Rhys’ fault. Though he was still rightfully pissed at him.

“Help me move the bed.” He told him, angling toward the end of the mattress. 

Rhys furrowed his brows and obeyed in confusion, “Why not just wake her up?” He asked.

Jack chuckled lightly and scoffed at him, “Yeah, if you want to get melted into purple sludge, be my guest.”

Rhys’ eyes widened momentarily, awaiting an explanation. When none was given, he simply began to push. The bed slid against the hardwood, revealing a small body that was surrounded by crayons and markers. Jack scooped her up quickly, near starved of the comfort of her presence. Taking in her scent as a soothing relief. He was over the moon. Incapable of remaining angry at her for stealing his watch, or at Rhys for loosing her. He was incapable of doing anything but hugging her close to his chest and savoring that moment of reassurance. His baby girl was safe. 

Rhys watched the interaction with interest. He wasn’t a father, so he couldn’t exactly understand the magnitude of this moment, but he was adept enough to see that this was a very intimate situation. While Rhys was sure she was running, playing, or having fun somewhere, Jack was sure she was being killed or mutilated or that something beyond awful was happening to her. Which made him think. Jack was terrified of anything hurting her...so why in the future had he done what he did to her? Tethered her to a machine and locked her up in a cell from which she couldn’t escape without the prospect of death being her only exit.   
This moment was just as equally touching as it was dark. And it made Rhys shiver. Thinking how drastically things can change in such a short time. He still remained unmoved, heavy in his thoughts, when Jack walked Angel out of Rhys’ apartment and returned to his own. Once he realized he was alone however, he tried to move his bed only to find it wouldn't budge, and instead rounded up Angel’s writing utensils and put them in a pile on the counter in the kitchen. He’d give them back later. Right now, however, he really needed some rest. And a shower. Then hopefully, he wouldn't still reek of sweat. And he could think things over. 

He felt like he was losing his mind. One thing after another ran through it and he was terrified. What if Fiona had died. Would Sasha and Vaughn have known? Are they looking for them now? Will they too, be teleported to another timeline, or killed if they enter the vault? And what if Fiona was in a different time as well? Was she ok? Was she in a time in which she could even survive? And how was he suppose to figure that out? How was he supposed to get back? If...he could get back. What if he was stuck here. What if he ruined the timeline and prevented himself from ever having met Fiona or Sasha. Or what if he did save Jack, and the world was worse for it? God...too many ‘ what if’s’ and not enough answers. 

Before he knew it he found himself slumped against the wall of the shower, knees pulled into his chest and head buried into them as the scalding water pricked at his back. He wanted to cry, due the to helplessness and fear and worriment he felt, but was unable to. He felt so empty, that the only thing he could do was just...stare. Wide eyed at the floor of the tub. If he stayed, Jack would kill him. Sooner or later. He’d screw up somehow and that would be the end of it. Oh no...what if he died in this time? What if he never came back? And Vaughn and Sasha and maybe even Fiona searched for him. Only to reveal that all that time...he had been dead. 

A gentle hand brushed over his hair and down his back. A familiar one, which he couldn’t feel. His echoeye lay on the counter by the door. And Jack was watching him morbidly. Normally he enjoyed watching Rhys shower, for obvious reasons. And no matter how creepy that sounded, he justified it only by saying he once shared a brain with the kid. So he pretty much knew everything about him. How violating could it possibly be? He was also an AI. Not even a person, so it wasn’t that bad right? He didn’t care. But either way, his guilt on the matter couldn’t stop him from attempting to console Rhys, even if he couldn’t be seen. Or felt. Neither of them could feel the other and that really pissed him off. It wasn’t enough to punish him by leaving him to rot in this cell. To rob him of every sense he had except sight...was torture. 

Rhys got out a little while later and dressed himself in ill-fitting clothes, before sprawling out over his bed. Breathing deeper and deeper, attempting to dissuade the panic attack that he could feel building up in himself. To no avail however, as he was soon overwhelmed by the connotations of his conundrum. Panting, as his mind raced and his heart pounded. So much...too much at once, and he had no one to talk to. No one to help him work through this. Normally he’d tell Vaughn all his troubles and woes, because they were the greatest, the bestest of bros. (I saw the opportunity and I took it. Sue me. Wait...actually don’t.) But now the only two people he even knew in this timeline, were Handsome Jack and a seven year old Angel. And he wasn’t about to talk to a psychopath about his problems. Nor a little girl who would likely have no idea what he was talking about to begin with. 

“Just breathe, sweetheart…” Jack murmured, laying beside him. Fully aware of what thoughts were currently running through the kid’s mind. Perks of having spent as much time as he had up there. Granted he didn’t know everything about him, like he pretended he did, but he knew enough. And even if Rhys couldn’t hear him, it made him feel like a slightly better person than he was by trying to sooth him. His hand reached out and grabbed at Rhys’. The boys fingers uncurled slowly and relaxed. Almost as if he could sense him. It would have normally made Jack smile. Though instead he found himself incredibly depressed. Again. Not even again. As usual, more like. Anything Rhys did was torture. Constantly taunting him. Reminding him that he would forever be alone in this worn shell. Unable to do anything but exist.   
“Just breathe.” He whispered. This time, more to himself. There was still a minor chance that he might return. That he might be set free. And that was the only thing motivating him to keep going. Preventing him from dissolving into nothing but an infinite stream of data. He’d do anything to get out. To be with Angel. To be with Rhys. He could see himself now. The past, naive Jack that was an unfathomable idiot. He hated himself. Incapable of believing just how stupid he had been. Rhys had opened his eyes. He’d saved him. And in return, Jack would do anything for him. 

He just needed to be given the chance.


	6. Pancakes With Abs

Jack was finding it hard to fall asleep. He’d been laying, alone in his bed for hours. Staring at the ceiling. Arms folded neatly over his chest. He wasn’t sure what it was. Initially be had figured it to be caused by the excitement surrounding Angel. Or at how stupid he felt leaving her alone with Rhys. He could have just taken her with him to his office. Her and Rhys. They could have talked or gotten to know each other, and Angel wouldn’t have dared act out, knowing he was there. Watching. But he just couldn’t help how little of a threat he saw Rhys as. Something about the kid, just...made him seem really soft. Weak. Incapable of being menacing in the least. And in a way it reminded him of Angel. No matter what she said, or did, or how hard she attempted to scowl, she just couldn’t pull off the intimidating look she often tired to imitate. And neither could Rhys. At least, from what he’d assertained. Which hadn’t been a lot, but he felt like he knew the kid.

And after several empty hours of quiet reflection, he came to the conclusion that he couldn’t sleep out of guilt. Which was extremely out of character for him. He couldn’t tell you why he felt guilty. He didn’t even really know himself, apart from that he really wanted to apologize. For nothing in particular. He breathed deeply. Cursing at the situation and thinking on the matter until he’d quite literally passed out from exhaustion. 

*

“What did you say your name was?” The woman questioned, flipping through the list until she found the “s” section. Glancing back and forth between her and the paper.

“Selcouth. I am an Atlas representative.” She replied, attempting too hard to mimic a smile, which instead turned into an eerily large display of teeth. Which more or less looked like she had asked someone to check her pearly whites for excess food caught between them. The woman smirked awkwardly and looked down. Reading through each name until she’d reached “se”. When she didn’t find Selcouth, she glanced back up and narrowed her eyes a bit.

“We don’t have the clearance for a...Selcouth...to dock here. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to either contact the Hyperion ship masters or evacuate your ship.” she told her. Shifting her eyes back and forth awkwardly when no response was given, apart from the horribly butchered smile.

“Evacuate?” Athazago questioned, arms crossed. Leaning into the conversation after a suitable pause in dialog.

“It means leave.” The woman clarified. Turning now to him. Hoping to find that he would be a little less...creepy. He instead scoffed and cursed in a language she didn’t quite understand. Another from the group hissed and everyone turned to the feminine figure.

“We are here to sell a vault key, female, and unless you want to explain to your superiors as to why they missed out on such a business transaction, I’d suggest you call the Hyperion Ship Masters yourself and get us cleared.” Aesthete said blaringly. Causing everyone to go stiff and silent. The others, both pleasantly surprised, and shocked by her taking charge, and the woman in petrified fear. She would quite literally be killed if she didn’t bring this matter to Handsome Jack himself. Or someone else of importance. But, of course, if they were lying, she would also be held responsible for allowing four uncleared strangers onto the station. Which, technically, she had already done. 

“One...one moment please.” She murmured, walking quickly back to her commander, who was leaning over the control consoles to the bay doors. His jaw dropped as she whispered in his ear. Wide eyes flicked to the four odd looking employees and he rushed toward them.

“Wh-what. Um, when do...er- did you um, arrive. Have you been waiting long? I-I certainly hope not…” He stammered, extending his hand for one of them to shake. Athazago, Selcouth, and Alethio stared down at it questioningly. Wondering what the gesture meant, until Aesthete stepped through them and took hold of it. Giving it two firm shakes before releasing.

“No, we haven’t. I’m terribly sorry, we were told before we arrived that we’d been cleared for landing, but apparently, we aren’t on the list. We’re happy to wa-”

“We don’t have time…” Athazago intervened, grabbing lightly at her arm, which she shrugged off. Continuing as if he hadn’t spoken.

“We’d be happy to wait, as you go through the proper motions. We understand how important security is.”

Both the man and the woman nodded graciously. One leaving to contact their superiors whilst the other attempted to make them feel as comfortable as possible. Hoping also, to catch a glimpse of the key to validate that it existed. And after a bold inquiry, she was shown the key, which glowed a brilliant purple. Deep grey grooves carved into it like veins. It was beautiful. A true sight to behold. And she instantly contacted her commander to assure him the key was very much real and very much on the market from what the strangers said.

“We haven’t time for this.” Athazago grumbled, glaring down Aesthete who waved him off and scoffed.

“I am impressed, Aesthete.” Selcouth observed, “You interact well with these...things.” Genuine amazement displayed on features unaccustomed to moving the way they did. Her expression changing fluidly as she spoke.

“Thank you Decanus. It is well known that I am the expert on these humans. I know each of their strange habits and customs. At least, the ones I’ve studied. This species is my favorite, of all those that once dwelled on Earth.” She replied giddily. Smiling brightly at her three companions who stared at her in silence.

“Your joy at this plight is disturbing.” Athazago grumbled coarsely, turning his back to her as he stuck his nose up in the air and eyed the room.

“I never asked what your opinion on the matter was, Athazago. Though I thank you for your input. However, remind me, who on this team is the most important asset. Because last I checked, you’ve jeopardized our mission twice, and it has barely been a day.” She snarked. A wicked grin displaying her satisfaction at his response, which was instant rage.

“Why you-” He began to advance but was cut off by Alethio.

“Enough!” She barked, “This bickering between us must cease! We are here for a purpose. Remind yourselves of it, or find your leave!”

When no one responded, she nodded and stood firm. Watching the humans as they scurried about. Hoping this expedition would take less time than her instincts implied.

*

“Daddy, wake up!” Angel demanded, leaping onto the bed over her father who jolted awake. She’d been trying for the past five minutes to rouse him, but had been unsuccessful until then.

“I’m up. I’m up.” He grumbled groggily, gazing up at her as she stared down at him. Her feet on either side of his torso and her hands rested on her hips in his generic, heroic pose. which made him smile

“It’s breakfast time!” She proclaimed, expression both monotone and demanding. 

“Then make yourself some breakfast.” He replied, turning over and pulling the covers around his shoulder. She grabbed a fistful of blankets with either tiny hand and tugged fruitlessly at the sheets. 

“Daddy no! Wake up! I. Want. Waffles.” She growled. 

“We had waffles yesterday.” He groaned.

“No, we had pancakes! And the day before we had toast. I remember Daddy. And I want waffles.” She was quite, deadly serious now, which Jack found mildly amusing. 

"They're practically the same thing." He murmured, slinging his arm over his face as she breathed out a harsh "no".

"Waffles are just pancakes with abs." He told her. Chuckling lightly at himself for being so clever. But Angel would have none of it and harassed him until he could bear her pestering no longer. Reluctantly raising himself out of bed, lest he suffer the effects of her wrath. Angel was very cool tempered. Very easy to please. As long as she got what she wanted, which wasn’t a lot, as bratty as that sounds. She was easy to take care of. Easy enough, that is. Though for Jack, it was one of the hardest jobs in the world, both because he was doing it alone, and because he didn’t have the feminine influence she needed. She was very much, a little girl, and he was often forced to play girly games with her. Including dress up, which he would refuse ever doing to anyone else. And it made him feel guilty because thus far, she hadn’t really ever met anyone her age. And he knew she must have felt lonely. At least a little bit.

“Where’s Rhys?” she questioned.

He’d been retrieving the waffle iron from the cabinet when she asked. Half awake, and very tired. He had only gotten about five hours of sleep, which was, more or less normal for him. But he’d been functioning on about three hours of sleep before that and was all around exhausted. His head hurt like a bitch and his eyes often focused and unfocused on whatever he was looking at. Which proved difficult when handling a hot iron. 

“What’s that sweetheart?” He inquired. Hoping she hadn’t asked what she had. He really didn’t want to tell her what had gone down the night before. About them searching for her because he knew she would probably cry. Or get upset. She was very empathetic like that. The thought of them wandering around in search of her would be the equivalent in her mind to a puppy getting beaten to death by a psychopath. So it was best to avoid the subject, even if he knew he should have been lecturing her for running off like she had.

“Where’s Rhys?” She questioned again.

Leaving him to scramble for something to say, “Where’s my watch?” He countered.

She tilted her head at him and very casually said, “In your room, where is always is.”

And after a quick check, he had ascertained that, indeed, it was. He had expected it to still be in her bed, tangled in the sheets somewhere. He’d have pried it from her fingers the night before, but she had groaned and furrowed her brows. Which meant to back off. She wasn’t in full control of her powers when she slept. And especially at her age you could see why that was dangerous. Tantrums lead to screaming, lead to punching, lead to yelling, which eventually lead to someone either being resorted to glowing purple mush or something melting into a deep purple acid. Neither of which were desirable outcomes. Either way, he’d lost that round.

“Wheres Rhys?” She asked once more. This time, the irritation in her voice was quite blatant. She didn’t like it when people avoided her questions. Well, more like Jack, because he did it a lot. In fact the only question he had ever real answered her flat out, was the one most parents floundered over, and sure it wasn’t his proudest moment as a parent, but when she asked him where babies came from, he was sure to tell her.

“I dunno sweetheart. Probably in his apartment.” He mumbled. Listening to her hum silently before telling him, “I think I can teleport.”

He snorted at that and turned to her, wincing when he accidentally touched the iron and cursing under his breath, which luckily, she hadn’t heard.

“Why’d you say that honey?” He inquired. Smiling at her big blue eyes which stared at him.

“Well yesterday, I fell asleep in one place, and this morning I woke up in my bed.”

He rolled his eyes and snickered, “Wonder how that happened.” He mumbled.

Tossing one, slightly overcooked waffled onto a plate. But that was ok, Angel liked them slightly burnt. Which he did not understand, but went with anyway. In fact in came in handy more often than not. He burned things, accidentally on a daily basis, and when he would look at it with disdain and angle toward the trash bin, she would lick her lips and stare at it with wide eyes.

“Can I go get him?” She asked, suddenly appearing beside him. He glanced at her and took a double take. He didn’t remember hearing her or seeing her move. Maybe she could teleport.

“Who? Rhys?”

“Who else.” She spat.

He raised an eyebrow and she apologized smally, “Sorry daddy.” She said.

“No, baby. He’d probably still sleeping.”

“Then wake him up!” She demanded, tugging at his shirt and pleading at him with puppy dog eyes. Hugging him and lavishing him with compliments and bribery. Like, she would clean his whole office if he got Rhys right now. Which he had to admit, was a little more than tempting. Angel was good at cleaning. Like, freakishly good at cleaning. She could list off damn near every cleaning product ever made and their uses. Also, the dangers of mixing them. She was also freakishly good at organization, which Jack knew his office needed. Though he didn’t give in until she sniffed and threatened to cry. He hated it when she cried. And she knew that. But she wasn’t an asshole about it. She only blackmailed him with it when she really wanted something. And he figured that was ok because then at least, he knew she genuinely wanted it. And wasn’t just being a drama queen about it.

“Ok, fine. Just eat your waffle. I’ll be back in a bit.” He told her.

She jumped for joy and yanked him down to his knees so that she could plant a kiss on his cheek before running a quick lap around the apartment to sate her energy and sat down to eat.

He sighed deeply and wandered wearily toward the door. Dreading the conversation they were about to have.

*

“Do you think they’re looking for us?” He said softly. Sitting on the edge of his bed. Eyes trained on a slight inconsistency in the carpet pattern.

“Are you talking to me?” He questioned, glancing around, a bit amused.

“I mean, they have to notice...at least, by now...right?” He continued.

“Guess so.” Jack murmured. Sitting beside the kid and tilting his head.

“What if we can’t get back?” He murmured ominously, eyes flicking to the echoeye on the nightstand, “I’m not letting you out. So don’t even think about it-”

“Wouldn’t dream of it cupcake.”

“But, what if we’re stuck. Here. In this time. Before you were even made. Do I even work for Hyperion yet? I can’t remember…”

Jack sighed deeply and laid back on the bed, hands folded under his head as his eyes focused on the ceiling, “I wish you could hear me Rhysie.” He mumbled, “I might actually be able to help.”

“Yeah right.” He spat, causing Jack to stare at him with wide eyes, “I didn’t start working here until after college and that weird training thing. I’m still probably at school by now.”

Jack sighed again. Deeper this time. Closing his eyes and listening as the kid laid barren his troubles and woes. Somehow, saying everything out loud made Rhys feel better. Even if he was slightly paranoid that Jack was watching, or listening in on him. Which he narrated out loud after a while. As he’d begun to say all of his thoughts as they came. Though he had to clarify that he meant the real Jack. Something that AI Jack had to admit, kinda hurt. “Real”. He was real wasn’t he? He wasn’t solid, or human sure, but...he was real wasn’t he?

A knock on the door startled them both, causing both sets of eyes to gravitate toward it. Watching as Jack stepped through it. Head hung a little bit and shoulders not quite stretched out enough to be considered straight. Something was weighing on him. Both caught on to that immediately. Both concerned and cautious as he meandered toward them.

“Hey kiddo.” He said. Trying too hard to make his tone sound like it normally did. Without the grogginess and exasperation in his voice. But failed just hard enough to make himself cringe. Both him, as in himself, and his double, who was watching him in bemusement. 

“H-hey.” Rhys replied, Trying too hard to smile like he normally did. Despite the fact that Jack wouldn’t yet know what that looked like. But failed, just hard enough to make himself, and AI Jack cringe. 

So the good news was that they were now both, equally matching in awkwardly conversing. At least they had something in common.

“So, uh, Angel, is demanding, you eat breakfast with us.” Jack told him. Rolling his eyes halfway through the sentence as if that was a ridiculous proposition, which made Rhys smile smally.

“Is she now?” He asked, genuinely surprised and yet still vaguely amused. He figured Jack would have forbid him from seeing her for a while. After, their...escapade. The night before. Which he was trying to pretend hadn’t happened.

“She is. In fact, we brokered a deal. I get you up and make you breakfast, which we will eat together, and then, she will clean my entire office. So, that’s neat.” He told him, smiling a bit at how strange that sounded out loud. Both men warmed at the thought of her and her innocence. If only life were that simple at their age.

“Wow, guess I’m pretty important.” Rhys joked, standing and walking toward one of the dressers. Jack held out his hand and waved him away from it, “I got you some stuff yesterday.” He told him, “Still gotta try it on though.”

“Oh.” He replied, glancing around before instead walking toward the man, whose expression fell quite suddenly as he approached, causing him to pause.

“Jesus…” He mused, holding out a hand that Rhys at first shied away from, before his chin was tilted to the side by gentle fingers. After a few seconds it then occurred to Rhys what Jack was staring at. A large, hand-shaped welt on the side of his face from when Jack had slapped the shit out of him the night before.

“Oh...heh heh…” He mumbled nervously, backing away from Jack’s touch, “G-got me pretty good, huh…” Dragging his hand up and scratching at the back of his neck.

“God kid...I mean, I’d say I’m sorry but...heat of the moment...you lost my daughter...I feel pretty justified, but damn.” He murmured. Crossing his arms and musing at the deep red discoloration of his face. 

“Yeah I gotta side with me on this.” AI Jack pitched in pointlessly, “That was kinda dumb, babe.”

“Yeah…” Rhys replied, “Sorry about that...It...uh...yeah, sorry.”

Jack shook his head and scoffed, “What am I gonna do with you kid? A couple words come to mind when I think of you. Stupid hair. Poorly dressed. Fugly shoes. Airlock.”

Rhys was mildly offended at first, but then froze at that last word. Gazing at Jack worriedly, who chuckled and leaned forward, “That was a joke Princess. Come on. We don’t want to keep Angel waiting. She’ll start melting stuff.”

He began to walk off, and Rhys followed suit. Mildly terrified at that implication, “Melting stuff?” He questioned.

Jack glanced back at him a nodded, “Yeah she does that sometimes. Mostly when she’s upset. You didn’t know that? I figured maybe I told you. Or her. In the future or whatever. Seems like a funny story to tell.”

Rhys bowed his head lightly and pursed his lips, “I...uh...I hadn’t met Angel until two days ago.”

“Wha’d you mean? You said you were my PA.”

“Yeah...I...I was…but uh...she was...she was dead by then.” he murmured.

Jack paused. Frozen in place and Rhys couldn't help but back up a few paces.

“How...how old was she?” He asked quietly.

Rhys didn’t know right off the bat, so it took him a second to respond as he searched through his memory files. Causing Jack to look back at him.

“She was um…” He cleared his throat, “She was eighteen.”

Both men stared at the ground. Eleven years seemed like a long time. It seemed impossible for something so monumental to happen in that time. And yet it would. And even if Jack wasn’t completely convinced that Rhys was from the future, he could sense truth in his words. When he had been in his office, he’d reviewed the security tapes which had filmed Rhys arrival. It was unexplainable. At least, he couldn’t think of anything. So the kid had that on his side. But there was still part of him that refused to believe. He’d never hurt Angel. And he’d never allow anyone else to hurt her either. Including Lilith. 

When they arrived, Angel practically tackled Rhys. Throwing him off balance and nearly causing him to fall. Fortunately, Jack caught him and straighten him out. Which he wasn’t expecting. He had figured he’d just fall straight through him as usual. Forgetting momentarily that he was real. Also momentarily forgetting that he hadn’t taken his old echoeye with him. Which sat, still on his nightstand. He’d been oblivious to the man, who had been shouting at him as he left. And now AI Jack was unprotected. But, for some reason, Rhys couldn’t bring himself to find the danger in that. At this particular moment. I mean, the only two people who even knew about the eye, aside from himself were Jack and Angel. Which in fact, made it even more secure. Now they couldn’t pickpocket him and attempt to steal it. Not that, they would.

Anyway, he stopped thinking about it after a while and instead allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Eating breakfast with Angel and Jack, which made him oddly uncomfortable. And yet, somehow he also felt at home. Despite Jack’s constant judgmental stare as he slathered his waffles in syrup and Angel’s giggling as he ate seven of them. After which, Jack told him to stop. Even if he was mildly impressed. He himself could only eat about four. On a good day. But he had also eaten an entire package of bacon, so that also played a part in his appetite. Either way, he was tired of making them and insisted the boy stop. Much to the disgruntlement of Rhys, who was still, miraculously hungry.

Before he knew it, Jack had gathered the bags of clothes he’d collected for the boy and had sat them side by side by side around him. Angel giggled excitedly and stood. Running to each bag and peering inside. Rhys attempted to reach into one but she hissed at him. Ordering him to sit as she examined each article of clothing. 

“I will dress you!” She proclaimed, jogging toward him. Plopping to the ground across from him.

“What’s your favorite color?” She inquired, pulling a piece of paper mysteriously from behind her, along with a crayon. Staring up at him with wide eyes. Awaiting a response so that she could create a profile for him. So she’d understand his style and know how to construct his ideal outfit.

“Uh...yellow...I guess.” He replied, thinking for a couple seconds before changing his answer, “Wait, no, red. I think. Or blue. I don’t know.”

She giggled and scribbled something on the paper. 

“What kind of sleeves do you like?” She asked, using a chopping motion on her arm to illustrate that she meant length.

“Um, I guess long sleeves.” He told her. Glancing to each of his arms before casually dropping them to his sides.

“Is that because of your robot hand?” She questioned softly. Eyes fixated on the metallic fingers that instinctively curled at being mentioned. He glanced down and pursed his lips. He’d never really been ashamed of his arm. In fact, it had been his utmost sense of pride when he worked for Hyperion. It was kind of customary to get a bionic replacement in order to show how devout you were to the company. Rhys had gone all nine yards with his arm and eye. Not many people were as extreme as him. Even Vasquez who had once idolized Handsome Jack even more than him, had gotten little more than a robotic pinkie finger. Which, in the long run, was kind of pathetic. Even thinking back on it now, it gave him an antiquated sense of accomplishment.

Though as time had gone on, he’d almost grown to resent that devotion. And how he had so blindly sacrificed literal pieces of himself for a company that was essentially an arms race full of assholes and murderous bastards. Handsome Jack having been the king of all of them. And Rhys could hardly believe now that he had once fantasized taking Jack’s place. And in a way, he still had, though very mildly. And without the murderous ambition. He was actually, more or less, helping Pandora. And sure, he’d made some decisions and cut some deals he wasn’t exactly proud of but as far as he knew he hadn't killed any civilians in the quest for global domination and building of an outlandish utopia. 

So it short, yes, it was because of his robot hand.

“That’s rude Angel.” Jack said suddenly. Emerging from the bedroom half dressed. Eyebrows raised at his daughter who shrunk timidly. Turning to Rhys apologetically.

“No, no, it’s- honestly, it’s fine. I mean, if she wants to ask...she’s just curious.” He said quickly to Jack who simply shrugged and made his way toward the living room. Sitting in the recliner opposite him.  
“Well, since we’re asking, then. What happened?” Jack asked, glancing momentarily at the boy who uncomfortably shifted. Unsure how to answer that question without offending the man. Every response his brain formulated was vile and heavily biased. So it took him a minute or two to respond. Jack picked up on this and leaned back in his chair. Eyebrow arched at Rhys who replied as if Angel had asked. Eyes fixated on her, because it was easier to talk to her smiling face, than Jack’s suspicious one.

“I uh...I volunteered for a Hyperion program. They were trying to integrate machinery with employees in the hopes that it would boost productivity.” He replied. Though, he had to repeat himself and dummify the words Angel didn’t understand. Which was pretty much all of it.

Once she understood however Jack entertained the idea of such a program. He’d often envisioned it, but had never seen any kind of practicality in it. Biometrics were still a relatively new development and he couldn’t see the mortality rate being anything less than eighty percent. If, they were lucky.

“How’d that work out for ya, Cupcake?” Jack inquired, a smug smile displaying his condescending idea of the matter. It was almost flattering that any employees had trusted him enough to go through such a dangerous procedure, probably, for minimal rewards. He probably just pat them on the head and smiled. And that would have been enough for those idiots. They all idolized him for some reason. And he had to admit, it stroked his ego something awful.

“It helps a lot actually.” Rhys told him. Narrowing his eyes at Jack’s tone.

“That’s cool.” Angel told him, grabbing his hand and dragging it forward so that she could examine it, “Is that what happened to your eye too?”

He nodded, frowning when Jack snickered. As much as this kid acted like he hated him, or distrusted him, more like, he sure as hell must have been obsessed, because not even his most devout followers would undergo one major surgery in his name. Let alone two. So as far as where Rhys’ loyalties lay, he knew without question that the kid was all in with those he followed. Which almost surprised him, and pretty told much everything he needed to know about the kid.

“Why’d you do it?” Jack asked, almost certain he knew exactly what Rhys would say. Awaiting a response cockily as mismatched eyes dragged themselves across the floor to meet his.

“I was wrong.” He muttered. 

Jack furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. He hadn’t expected that answer. And though he wasn’t quite sure what that meant, he inquired further.

“About what?” He asked. Tilting his head a little at the intensity in Rhys’ eyes.

“You.” He replied. Turning back to Angel, who resumed asking him questions. 

Jack sat stunned. ‘The fuck’s that suppose to mean?’ he thought. Amused at the boy’s audacity. Not many people had the guts to make a stab at him like that. Especially to his face. Though, Rhys wasn’t like most people and that was made apparent by the fact that Jack didn’t immediately choke, pardon, strangle him to death. A thought that didn’t even cross his mind as he watched the kid carry on with his conversation. As if he so nonchalantly taunted death on a daily basis. And Jack would by lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a bit. Nisha had been the last person with the guts to speak her mind to him, though that was different. She’d known him before he'd doned the mantle of "Handsome" Jack. (Not that he wasn't handsome before) And they had known each other for quite a while. She was kinda fucking crazy too, so ya know, that. That’s a thing. But Rhys wasn't crazy.

At least, he hoped not.


	7. Tears of Healing

“Rhys, you almost done?” He questioned lazily. A little annoyed at how long it was taking the kid to get dressed. Angel too, was slightly irritated, but watched still with wide eyes. Fixated on the door. Waiting for it to open to reveal both Rhys and the outfit she had constructed for him. 

Rhys himself, was excited to see how he looked, though was slightly embarrassed at how tight the pants were. He couldn’t tell if they were suppose to be like that, or if he was just gaining weight, and neither seemed like favorable reasons. He figured Jack would probably laugh at him. Or joke at how terrible he looked in yellow. And he did look quite terrible. His skin wasn’t the right tone for this particular shade and he found himself staring at his reflection judgmentally. His brain formulating cruel criticism, he could only imagine coming from Jack’s lips. He kind of wanted to change, but knew that would disappoint Angel. And somehow he knew that would feel so much worse than Jack’s criticism. So he stepped hesitantly from the room. Daring a glance at the man, whose head was flung back against the back of the couch.

“Wow!” Angel exclaimed, running to him and making a few quick circles around him. Assessing her design and how well she had created his outfit, which was comprised of a pair of black jeans, a yellow v-neck Hyperion t-shirt, a white button up over that, a black vest, and a dark skag skin leather jacket. All of which, looked surprisingly good on him, though he hated wearing so many layers. Jack tilted his head up and dragged his eyes over to the kid, who stood sort of shyly. Close to the door as if he’d need to escape. Expecting to be harassed and chastised. Not expecting, however, the awkward silence that ensued.   
Jack’s expression was slightly unreadable. He could sense bland surprise, but nothing more. Shifting uncomfortably as eyes wandered across his frame. Taking in every detail of his body, which was nerve wracking in general. Knowing those eyes belonged to Handsome Jack was the equivalent to being set on fire and being forced to sit still as someone poured gasoline over your entire body. Ok, well maybe not that dramatic, but it was pretty terrifying. 

“Wow.” Was all the man said, softly, and genuinely amazed. The kid cleaned up well. Especially when he wasn’t a raving maniac, insisting that he was from the future and freaking out over literally everything. Or wearing clothing three times his size. Though, he had to harden his expression when he realized how soft he’d become while lost in admiration. Crossing his arms and averting his eyes stubbornly. Instead, listening to Angel as she rambled on about how she wanted the three of them to get matching outfits so they could wear them out and look infinitely better than everyone else.

“Daddy.” She said suddenly, startling him from his blank stare and reluctant train of thought. Her face about a foot away from his as she stared at him with wide eyes, “Can we go out today?”

His initial response, was no, because he wasn't about to let her wander around the station. Reguardless of whether he was with her or not. He didn’t want people seeing them together and assuming she was his. Because, they most likely would. And she didn’t need that kind of attention. Especially if her existence was meant to be a secret. Something he’d stressed to her on several occasions, but she’d never seemed to grasp. He could feel his tongue pressing against the roof of his mouth and his lips part as the word began to escape him, but a quick glance to Rhys caused him to pause.

His eyes were both nervous, and kind of pleading. He gestured to her innocently and gave a small shrug. As if non verbally telling him, “What’s the worst that could happen?” And the answer to that, or rather, the several hundred answers to that question, which had been swimming through Jack’s head since she'd set foot on the station stopped quite suddenly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken Angel out to do something. How many times he’d refused her, and how many times she continued to ask anyway. And she never cried, or begged, or threw a tantrum. She just calmly asked, and respected him enough to accept it when he told her “no.”

And every time he did he could see the disappointment etched in her eyes. Which kind of killed him, but in his mind it had to be done. He was protecting her. He was shielding her from a world that would quite literally show her no mercy. But was he really doing it for her? Or was he doing it for himself? Was he being a good father? Or a selfish prick that just couldn’t be bothered? God he hated asking himself questions like that. He never knew the answer. And nine times out of ten, he’d pick the wrong one reguardless and screw himself over. So he went against his gut instinct, in the hopes that it wouldn’t keep him up at night. Sighing deeply and murmuring, “ok.” to her.

Her face dropped instinctively. Her ears only hearing his routine response for several moments until she brightened, after realizing what he’d actually said.

“Really?!” She beamed, smiling brighter than she had in a long time. She smiled a lot, that was true, but she rarely smiled this big. He could only recall three times in the past month and a half. The first, when she had seen him after spending a year with her mother, who was a backstabbing bitch, the second, after having met Rhys, and the third, being just now. 

“Yes.” He said. Against his better nature. Raising an eyebrow at Rhys, who nodded approvingly. Smirking at her as she spun around and ran to him. Wrapping her arms around his legs and hugging him.

“Let’s drive ourselves insane!” She told him giddily. Trembling with energy she could barely contain.

“Uh...what?” Rhys murmured, a little confused and little terrified. Especially because her vice like grip on him seemed infinitely stronger than it should have.

“That’s not…” Jack laughed heartily and smiled at her fondly, “That’s not what she means...She...What she means is, like, let’s go crazy, or have a good time or whatever…”

“Oh.” Was all Rhys said in response, chuckling nervously as she released him and sprinted into her room to get dressed. Whereafter he turned to see Jack, who was now standing, which startled him a little. A bit intimidated, but still unable to move, as two large hands came up to grip his collar. Expecting to be yanked or thrown or threatened, instead of the gentle shifting he instead felt, as Jack moved it into place. Aligning it with the rest of his outfit.

“Not bad, Cupcake. Ya almost look as good as I do. Still a total dweeb though.” He mused, smiling softly with a faint sarcastic snide. Devilish features taunting Rhys as the boy crossed his arms.

“Guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” He murmured. Rolling his eyes as Jack snickered.

“Awe, were you expecting me to be impressed?” He jeered. Grinning at the faint flush of embarrassment on the kid’s face. ‘Kinda’ Rhys thought, ‘if, ya know, you weren’t a huge dick about it. Like you are totally being right now. Ugh. That’s what I get for wishful thinking.’

“Cause I gotta admit.” He murmured, pursing his lips and clicking his tongue, “I kinda am. You clean up well. I’m going to have to get Angel to dress you from now on.”

‘And I’ll undress you after.’ his brain added deviously. Which he internally cringed at. Shaking his head at himself mentally. Attempting to stow those weird ass, uncalled for thoughts in the back of his mind. Rhys blushed even more and shied away a bit, which was adorable as all hell, but Jack turned away from him the second he became a little too sentiment. Sure the kid looked good. That was a fact. It didn’t mean anything. And his thought toward it was kind of instinctual. Like when someone says the perfect sentence in which one can respond with, “That’s what she said.” It didn’t mean anything at all. He was just taunting the kid. Manipulating him. He wanted him to believe that Jack cared. Even if he didn’t. Or, at least, even if he was trying to, convince himself, that he didn’t.

“I am ready!” Angel announced, emerging from her room in a yellow hyperion t-shirt like Rhys’ and black pants to match. She didn’t have a vest, or button up, so she skipped those, and the closest thing she had to a skag skin leather jacket was a rakk skin leather jacket, which was slightly too big for her. Though as she compared herself she noticed Rhys’ shoes. Instantly mystified by them as she drew closer. Shoving him down into one of the nearby seats. Ignoring her dad as he entered his room. Telling her after he was fully dressed they’d head out. Her eyes instead fixated on the boots she hadn’t noticed before. They were matte black and dark grey leather, short heeled boots, which were the most glorious pair of shoes she’d ever seen in her life. And before either of them really knew what was happening, she was pulling one of them off and examining it with care. Rhys, normally would have stopped her or told her no, but just as he began to, Jack entered the room. Decked out in his regular attire.

“Daddy I want shoes like this!” Angel told him. Running to him and practically throwing the boot at him, which he narrowly managed to catch. Glancing down at it and sneering. His eyes peering down at her, then across the room to Rhys who was watching nervously. Fully aware of the judgment he was now receiving for his choice in footwear. Jack’s eyes gravitated down to the boy’s feet and he noticed a very colorful sock. One that was a variety of colors, with, what appeared to be pink and blue llamas littered across it. A couple tacos here and there. He snorted and chuckled. Walking back to him and handing him back his shoe.

“Alright, baby, sure, I’ll get you some boots like that. As long as you promise never to wear some fugly ass socks like that.” He snickered, pointing down to Rhys’ foot. He curled his toes in embarrassment and tucked his foot into the couch. Glaring at the man who threw on some shoes and stood expectantly by the door.

“Come on Cupcake, I don’t have all damn day.” He told him. A sly smile conveying his cocky pride. Rhys scoffed and stood. Walking toward the man whose thigh was currently being peppered by small punches as Angel demanded he apologize for cussing. Which he did, sarcastically. Causing her to punch harder. Throwing in a kick or two every now and then.

He remedied this by simply picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Gesturing for Rhys to follow as he stepped through the door.

“Ya know kiddo, I was getting good at avoiding profanity. Till you showed up. I feel like that’s saying somethin’ about our relationship.” He mumbled, clapping the boy on the back as they walked down the hall. Causing him to jolt and jump about three feet in the air. He glanced back at the man who was smiling lightly despite the bags under his eyes and tired expression. Angel fought furiously, kicking and beating on him until they reached the elevator and he put her down. She glared up at him. Arms crossed and brows knitted angrily at him.

“I hate you.” She grumbled. Huffing as she stepped closer to Rhys.

“Hate is a strong word.” Jack warned, wagging his finger at her as he reached to press the button along the wall.

“That’s why I said it!” She hissed. Stomping her foot and dropping her fists at her sides. Attempting to intimidate him with the sheer force of her small glare. She instead received a sneer from the man who stepped harshly toward her. She jolted and hopped backward behind Rhys. Peering up at him from behind his leg. Arms wrapped around Rhys’ thigh as if he would protect her. Jack snickered and shrugged at Rhys who was giving him a sort of disappointed look.

“What?” He questioned innocently.

Rhys shook his head and glanced down at her. She stared up at him smally and hugged his leg. As if silently pleading that he wouldn’t push her away. He smiled down at her and rolled his eyes, gesturing to Jack and making a “he’s crazy” motion next to his head, which made her giggle.

“You got somethin’ ta say Rhysie?” Jack inquired, a suspicious brow arching as he eyed his smiling daughter, who suppressed her laughter and hid farther behind Rhys.

“Nope. Nothing.” He replied, peering down at her as she grinned at him.

“Good. Cause if you did, well, I might have ta airlock you.” He threatened sarcastically. Urging a response from Angel, who instead of hiding, stood daringly between the two men. Hands on her hips as she glared at her father. Silently forbidding him. Determined eyes actually intimidating him, though mildly. He wasn’t aware that she could be so defensive. It made him a laugh a little, which she saw as him undermining her, and she began to very weakly beat up his leg.

“She always like this?” Rhys questioned, giggling lightly. Trying to hide his semi-feminine laugh, though ineffectively.

“Surprisingly, no. She’s not usually this darin-” The man had begun to respond, though was cut off swiftly by a very well navigated punch by Angel which had managed to strike the goods. A shockingly hard punch which caused him the grip the inner railing of the elevator, wincing and breathing deeply through his nose as Rhys slowly pulled Angel away.

“I think that’s enough.” He told her, a little worried at how Jack would react, apart from immediate pain and anguish, which lasted for several more moments as Angel fought in Rhys’ arms like she’d often seen people do in movies. Demanding he release her so she could kick his butt. Until she realized that Jack’s pain was real and he wasn’t pretending. After which she cooled down quite suddenly and stepped toward him. Pulling him down to her eye level.

“Did I hurt you Daddy?” She asked softly, eyes brimming with tears as he glanced up at her. Trying to hide the pain as he pursed his lips. Shaking his head as she nodded.

“Yes I did…” she sobbed, hugging him violently and rubbing her face against his, “It’s ok Daddy, my tears are magic.” She told him.

Attempting to heal him as he wrapped his arm around him. 

“That doesn’t actually work…” Rhys murmured, recalling when he’d attempted to heal Sasha through the same method, which had done nothing more that make for an awkward situation. Though he furrowed his brows when Jack stood after a second or two, seeming, relatively unharmed. As if nothing had happened.

“No, she was serious.” Jack clarified, rubbing the excess tears from his face as she smiled up at him. Expression softening as she smoothed out his pants. As if rubbing off the damage from her punches.

“Oh.” Rhys said, unsure how to react to that, nor process that information.

Everyone paused when the elevator stopped and opened, each exchanging glanced before exiting. Leaving the strange air behind them as they entered Helios’ Central Terminal, which was currently empty. Everyone was working at the moment. Break wouldn’t be for another fifteen minutes, so they had until then to decide what to do. 

“Ice cream.” Angel stated. Both men glanced down at her and Jack pursed his lips, a little surprised at that demand. He figured she’d want to do...literally anything else. They had ice cream in the freezer. And room service, obviously. So why would she want ice cream?

“Yes!” Rhys exclaimed, “I too- yes, I also agree I think we should get ice cream. That sounds...that sounds like a good idea...yeah.”

She smiled at him and Jack’s expression mellowed out. Oh. Of course. She wanted to get on Rhys’ good side. By means of bribery. Smart kid. Like father, like daughter. 

“Alright then, let’s uh, get some ice cream...I guess.” Jack mumbled, leading the way to the only decent, ice cream shop on the station. Not to mention the only one with real, ice cream. He didn’t want to get into what they other stuff was. And if someone were to ask, he would not tell them. Even if they threatened him with a reckless endangerment lawsuit. Which, they would be unable to prove. So...ha.

“I want chocolate.” She told them. Gazing up at both men and nodding absolutely. As if her mind could not be changed. Chocolate was the end all be all, in her mind, despite never having had another flavour. Except maybe Vanilla, but that was Jack’s favorite. So what if he was simple? So what? At least he liked ice cream. And he was passionate enough about other things. For instance, drinking and baby making. He was good at them too. Something he took immense pride in.

“ThEy HaVE aN IcE CREaM WiTH CoTToN CaNDY ShERberT aND MarSHMAllOW MELTS?” A voice cried. 

Jack turned, expecting against all the information his senses had given him, to see Angel, freaking out over ice cream flavours, but sighed deeply when he realized it was only Rhys, who was hopping from foot to foot giddily as Angel giggled at him. They both glanced at each other excitedly and began to pile their small cartons high with the creamy substance, and mountains of toppings ranging from chocolates, to cookie dough, to graham crackers, to gummy worms, to jelly beans and more. 

And Jack watched unenthusiastically as they rampaged through the parlour. Making the disgruntled old man at the counter sweat as they placed their creations on the scale. Jack breathed deeply and approached them. Placing his small Vanilla ice cream container beside theirs and retrieving his wallet. Technically, he didn’t have to pay. He could have taken literally the entire store and no one could have fought him on it, but he figured it was easier to just set a good example and move on. Hoping not to have his hands too full with both children who immediately began shoveling spoonfuls of pure sugar into their mouths after he paid. 

He sat silently, watching them, cringing lightly at how immensely overpowering both desserts seemed. Vanilla was damn near sweet enough. He couldn’t even imagine all of the crap they had compiled entering his body, without laying waste to both his arteries and internal organs. They were going to die. He was certain of it. How could you physically live after eating all that? The answer, was quite effectively, though very energetically, to his annoyance. 

He immediately regretted leaving his apartment the moment both of them began to sing and dance childishly in circles around him. As if purposely trying to irritate him until his fuse burnt out. 

“Ok, what now?” He asked reluctantly. Glancing to either of them. 

Both Rhys and Angel looked at each other and almost in unison replied with, “Laser tag.”

Oh goodie.


	8. If you stay, stay forever

“What do you mean?” Alethio questioned, eyes narrowed at her second in command who sighed deeply before crossing her arms and responding.

“Their leader, a ‘Handsome Jack’, will not be returning for another few days. He’s refused to take calls. Therefore, they cannot communicate and summon him to us. They will not permit us access to the station until he allows it.” Selcouth told her, breathing deeply and adding, “Aesthete is attempting to negotiate with them now.”

“So what will we do?” Athazago growled bitterly. Sneering at their newfound conundrum. He knew this would happen. If only this plight took place in the present. He’d simply destroy the station and finish there. What was the value of these humans anyway? They were weak creatures that did nothing but trifle with greater powers beyond their control. Opening vaults as if they understood what power lie within them. Of the few they’d managed to succeed in entering, they hadn’t even unleashed their true power. This...mortal, had. This Rhys character. Though it was purely coincidence. It had to be. No creature was clever enough to decode the stars as the Eridians did. 

“Jack...Why does this name sound familiar?” Alethio inquired silently. Thinking deeply in an attempt to recall when and where she’d heard it.

“He entered the Vault of the Empyrean Sentinel and touched the Kronisian glass.” Selcouth replied, remembering the wailing of the priests after hearing of the Sentinel’s death. The temple in which she studied was also the birthplace of all Eridian’s and their creations. The Sentinel had not been a flesh Eridian, but it had been one of their most prize creations. Forged in the image of Orphican, the face of The Master. It was an abomination to have destroyed such a divine embodiment.

“He has seen the future?” Athazago grumbled. Attempting, with his small mind to create a plot thick enough to cause some form of violence to ensue. So they would not have to wait and talk through everything. It was pathetic. They ought to kill these creatures quickly and be done with it.

“He has. Though, his connection was severed before he could see the War. Therefore, Imperial Legatus Esprit permitted him to live. Though he was given glimpses. And should he chose to question them, he now has the means of traveling through time and collapsing the universe as we know it. If, of course, he has made contact with the Time Warper.” Selcouth stated. Sitting beside Alethio who stroked her chin, deep in thought. This was true. It was no coincidence that both vaults of time had been opened and both intruders, who had dared make contact with the contents within, were together. In the same time. It was almost as if fate was urging them on. To cause the end of all times. The prophecy had foretold of a siren screaming through the gates of Eigengrua. Home of the Eridians. Aided by two others with eyes that saw farther than for what was intended for man. Perhaps that meant eyes that knew the future?

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she thought. Turning only when Aesthete entered the room.

“They will put us up until this Handsome Jack character returns. There is nothing more I can do.” She told them. Ignoring Athazago as he cursed under his breath and went on to rant about his ideals and opinions on the matter.

“Very well.” Alethio responded. Dreading the next few days to come.

*

Jack barreled into the wall. Wincing at how hard his shoulder crashed against it. Gun aimed upward as his desperate grip on it tightened. He panted deeply, trying to breath as quietly as possible as the lights above him flickered. His eyes searched the obstructions before him. Attempting to detect a flank, should one occur. Sweat formed a thick layer on his brow and he glanced down at his wounded leg. Limping skillfully from place to place as he ducked and hid from his hunters. Stalking him like prey. Quiet whispers communicating back and forth as he desperately attempted to discover from where they were coming. His chest heaved as he attempted to catch his breath. He couldn’t remember how long he’d run. How far. How fast. He was exhausted. Sweat poured down his back and he tried with all his might to see in the bland darkness. Shifting shadows caught his eye occasionally but proved to be nothing but tricks his mind played on him. He moved, one place to the other. All the while, eyes wide. Searching. Listening. Until finally, caught off guard he was peppered by one flurry of bullets, two, three, four, until the magazine were empty and he dropped to the floor like a dead man. Electricity coursing through him as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

“Gotcha Daddy!” Angel cried happily, running up to him and taking her remote sensor from her pocket. Pressing it to his chest plate in order to “heal” him. Which stopped him from seizing on the floor like a maniac. Causing him to release a laboured breath and hoarse chuckled.

“That you did, baby.” He told her. Smiling as he looked at her. Her hair was pulled into a small ponytail, high on the back of her head, and she had two thick black lines drawn on either of her cheeks. She looked like a real badass. A real little badass, but a badass nonetheless.

She pressed the pen against his leg, and the electricity surging there also stopped. He sat up and sighed, glancing around for Rhys, who he assumed, wasn’t far behind. He was right, as he noticed the kid stalking up from Angel’s flank, gun trained on her as he approached. One eye closed like a noob as he aimed. Friggin’ idiot. But before he had the chance to pull the trigger, Angel whipped around, and without skipping a beat, fired three shots. One at his head, and one on each shoulder. Wow. Girl was fast. Jack hadn’t even seen her reload.

“How do you keep doing that?!” Rhys exclaimed, throwing his arms up in an exasperated surrender. Panting and wiping the sweat from his face, which was, a lot, actually. And it was kind of gross. She giggled and holstered her plastic weapon. Pointing finger guns at him and firing imaginary bullets at his face. 

“I’m the best!” She proclaimed. As if that justified her strangely adept skill in extreme laser tag. Well, it wasn’t exactly extreme for her. She hadn’t activated the shocking aspect, which both men had, though since Rhys was almost always killed with a head-shot, which was an automatic out, he was rarely electrocuted, Jack on the other hand, was usually “killed” with a body shot, which sent electric currents through him until he “died”, which would take ten seconds on the counter unless he was revived. And since Angel was the only one with a revival remote, she was always the one who brought him back. Incidentally, always being the one to kill him as well.

“That you are princess, couldn’t be more proud.” Jack told her, waving her off when she attempted to give him a hug, only due to the grotesque amount of sweat he was currently drenched in. So she turned to Rhys, only to find the same issue.

“How about we call it a day, huh honey? It’s been a couple hours, and...we’re both...pretty tired.” Jack asked, gesturing to himself and Rhys.

“But I wanna play more.” Angel pouted, crossing her arms and scrunching her eyebrows together. Why did older people always run out of energy so quickly? She hated that.

“We can play something at home.” Rhys chipped in. Attempting to make her come easily. That way she wouldn’t have a grudge against them the whole way home. Home. That was a word Rhys felt strange saying. Because when he said it, it felt right. And it didn’t seem like it should have. To him that would be like comparing the words Prison and Paradise, and for some reason agreeing that Prison sounded more homely. Though this wasn’t a prison. It wasn’t paradise either, but, he had to admit...he hadn’t been this happy...or had this much fun in a really...really long time. And it felt...kinda good. 

“Ok.” Angel grumbled stubbornly, following the men as they returned to strip off their gear. All the detectors and sensors and guns and everything. Then leading the way back to the elevator and back up to their apartments. Jack took Angel to theirs and though Angel protested, Rhys returned to his own to shower. Realizing once he walked through the door, again, that he had forgotten his echo eyes, which sat lonely on his nightstand. He stared at it for several brief moments. Thinking deeply on how different both Jack’s were. Even if technically, they were the same person.

“It’s about damn time.” Jack growled, “Where ya been Rhysie? I’ve been waiting for hours here!”

He didn’t respond, obviously, because he couldn’t hear, and continued into the bathroom. Though AI Jack forgot that for a minute, and pursued the boy. Thinking that he had intentionally ignored him.

“Why you little-” He began, fingers spread as his hands reached to grip Rhys throat. His instinct to strangle the kid to death, before he could calmly realize what he was doing and stop abruptly. Happy for the first time in a long time that the kid couldn’t see him. It was instinctual. He couldn't’ help it. At least that’s what he told himself. If he were real he’d have never hurt Rhys. It’s just because he knows he’s a hologram and can’t touch him right? He’d never hurt the kid, he’d already established that. It was just...a fault in his system. Or something. It wasn’t him...was it?

He returned to the bed. Laying on it and staring at the ceiling. He thought he’d worked past that. Hadn’t he? There was no point in such irrational anger. Rhys was allowed to have a life of his own. Away, from Jack. In fact, it was unfair of him to expect anything more. And he didn’t. At least, that’s what he told himself. He had probably had a lot of fun today. Maybe he’d done something that made him genuinely happy, in which case, how could he get mad at him? It was about Rhys’ happiness not his. That’s what being selfless is about. Though the prideful part of him fought avidly against that mindset. Insisting he was justified. After all the kid had left him there alone, in a tormented existence, for hours. With nothing to keep him company but the never ending wheel of time. But Rhys didn’t know he was there. Did he?

The door opened suddenly, dragging him from thought. At first he assumed it was the bathroom door, but the shower was still going and he could hear Rhys humming from within. He found it instead to be the front door. Watching, as his past self stepped through it and glanced around before his eyes fixated on the washroom. In his arms he held some folded clothes. Clothes he took slowly toward the room. Knocking before entering and closing the door behind him. Jack stood abruptly and rushed through the wall in order to watch the interaction.

“Hey Rhys…” the man said, placing the clothing on the counter by the mirror.

“Shit!” Rhys gasped, startled and mildly terrified at the sudden voice, causing him to slip and grab fruitlessly at his surroundings until he’d fallen hard on the linoleum below. Wincing at the sudden impact.

“You ok?” The man asked, brows furrowed as he approached the tub.

“Yeah! Yeah, fine!” Rhys called, holding the curtains shut. Nervously watching the shadow that held out it’s hand, before dropping it.

“I uh...brought you some pajamas.” The man told him, backing up a few steps. Glancing around the room awkwardly. Unsure if he had almost just killed the kid, nor if he should feel bad about it. Was it his fault, or was the kid a scaredy cat?

“Th-thanks.” Rhys replied softly. Curling up on the bottom of the tub. Watching through the curtain. Making out what little he could until the man slowly receded from the room after saying, “any time.”

After which he breathed deeply and stood. Resuming as he washed himself off. Trying not to think about what had just happened as Jack stood eyes fixated on the curtains. He sighed and sank against the door. For some reason he had expected his past self to do something else. Nothing in particular. Just, not what he had done. As if that made sense. And it didn’t. None of it did. Every thought that found its way into his head was cryptic and stupid and irrational and he couldn’t figure out a way to shut off the endless data scrolling through his digital brain. Was he deteriorating? Was he going crazy? Was that possible? 

Rhys exited the shower after a couple more minutes. Drying himself off and dressing quickly. His mere presence calming every nerve in Jack’s body as he watched him. Saw him glance occasionally at his reflection. Animosity in his eyes as he saw himself staring back. Judgment laced in his irises as he ridiculed himself. And though Jack couldn’t hear what he was thinking, he had a pretty good idea.

“You look fine, baby.” He told him. Eyes soft and pleading. Begging that at the very least, Rhys had heard that. A reassurance. Something to maybe boost his ego a little. Remind him that he’s not what he makes himself out to be in his own mind.

But alas, of course, he didn’t. And continued to give himself sideways glances until he entered his apartment. Grabbing his echo eye and tucking it into his pocket as he made his way to Jack’s room. The sound of Angel’s giggling warming his heart as he stepped inside. 

“Rhys!” She shouted, jumping to her feet and standing on the couch next to Jack who was currently flipping through channels. Attempting to find something they both wanted to watch. Angel had always been a cinephile, which seemed odd for her age, though her constant isolation explained fairly effortlessly why that was. She quoted most famous movies that were now considered classics, to the amusement of anyone who met her, which mind you, was very few people. So her taste in movies was more than just cartoons. She liked films with real people too, which made it infinitely easier to pick when her and Jack were having a movie night. Even if he did usually end up falling asleep about twenty minutes into the film.

“Daddy and I are going to see a movie.” She told him, “watch with us!”

“Alright, sure.” He said smiling dopily, walking toward them in a nonchalant way. As if he watched movies with Handsome Jack and his seven year old daughter that virtually no one knew about on a daily basis. Though somehow, it didn’t seem all that weird in his head. It felt kind of...normal. Which irked him a bit, but he didn’t let it ruin the moment, chuckling as he allowed Angel to yank him by the arm down onto the cushion.

“What movie?” Rhys questioned, glancing to both faces which seemed very focused on the options littered across the screen. Mumbling small critiques about descriptions and actors which stared in each. Judging loosely what they would be like as they skipped through cover after cover.

“Don’t know yet.” Jack told him, peering at him briefly. Sighed deeply as he read title after title.

“Popcorn.” Angel told them matter-of-factly. Standing and walking to the kitchen. Rhys watched her over his shoulder as she opened the pantry and pulled a small packet from it. Walking to the microwave before staring up at it in defeat. Realizing how high it was only when she reached for the handle. Finding it just out of reach. He was about to stand to help her, but paused when she instead removed the plastic from the paper bag and unfolded it. Pressing her hand to either side of it. A faint purple light glowed from her palms and gradually the kernels began to pop. One by one, growing in speed until the bag was puffed up to her satisfaction. Nodding at her job well done before returning to the men. Rhys sat stunned. He knew sirens were dangerous, that was a given. Everyone, just about everywhere, either worshiped them as deities, or feared them. Of the few he’d ever heard of, there had been tales of them leveling entire cities and making people’s heads explode. I guess he’d never paused to think of the more mediocre uses of their powers. Like popping popcorn.

“Wow.” He mused. Reaching into the bag as she opened it, finding the contents within to have just the perfect amount of butter, at just the right temperature. Baffled, yet genuinely impressed and jealous at the same time as she ate casually. As if she did that all the time. Jack also reached into the bag without even looking and Rhys sat in bland confusion.

“Is no one going to address how she just make popcorn with her hands?” He questioned. Chuckling lightly at how ridiculous that sounded coming out of his mouth.

Jack shrugged and Angel peered up at him, “I do it all the time.” She told him, “When Daddy isn’t home, that’s how I make chicken nuggets.”

He blinked a few times before silently mumbling, “ok.” because what was he supposed to say to that? One of the most rare beings in the universe used her celestial powers which were beyond human comprehension to heat up chicken nuggets and popcorn. Makes sense. I mean, what else would you use them for?

“Aha.” Jack said triumphantly, reading the description of a recent movie out-loud to both Angel and Rhys, who agreed it sounded interesting. It was a pretty well advertised movie with some pretty high profile actors in it. Jack wasn’t usually into mainstream movies though, because as of late, they’d sucked ass on a level beyond reasonable, but he’d been interested in seeing this one. So he managed to stay away for exactly four minutes longer than normal. Angel had attempted to keep him awake. Once, punching his chest hard enough to make his wheeze, then afterwards holding his eyes open with her fingers. Both techniques failed, to her disgruntlement, and she instead sat beside Rhys, who was very invested in the action taking place. He was more of a sci-fi guy. Always had been. It’s what had drawn him to Hyperion. Of the other companies, Hyperion was the most technology forward, aside from Maliwan, though at the time, they didn’t have a space station like Helios. And of course, the legendary Handsome Jack, who was the equivalent of a space pirate, which captured Rhys’ attention to the point of him falling head over heels for both the man and the company.

He’d been naive, however, and it had lead to a rude awakening. One that nearly cost him everything. Though, even as he thought about it, it felt almost as if it had never happened. Almost as if it were a story in his head. A false memory of sorts. It seemed so surreal. After All, this Jack, the one he’d slowly been getting to know was nothing like the one he had known or the one he idolized. He was, for the most part, a regular guy. Albeit, he had a temper, and wasn’t exactly the most sane person he ever met, but, he wasn’t...a bad guy. The, bad guy. The one everyone on Pandora saw him as. And with Angel curled up in his lap, trying to keep her eyes open, he just couldn’t see the future turning out the way it does. Was he changing the past already? Or was there an event yet to come, in which Jack would snap. He knew the death of Angel’s mother was one such event, but, it just...it didn’t seem right. In his head, something much more dramatic was yet to happen. One death isn’t enough to destroy someone beyond repair was it? To drive someone crazy?

Angel didn’t fall asleep surprisingly. Though she was tired, she’d managed to soldier through the entire movie. Applauding silently as the credits rolled and turning only to see both men with their eyes closed. Her dad lay against the arm of the couch, arms relaxed behind his head, breathing softly, which was surprising. Usually Jack was a heavy snorer. And she’s have to punch him awake in order to tell him to shut up. Which always made him laugh. No matter how tired he was. Rhys sat only a foot or two away. Head rested on the back of the couch. Arms at it sides. He smelled like bananas. Something she’d observed whilst laying on him. She really liked Rhys. That was something she decided pretty much the moment she met him. She could tell instantly that he had that childish way about him so few adults had. Especially when she rarely made contact with anyone in general. He was nice to her in a way most people weren’t. He didn’t look at her as someone who could easily be the cause of his death. She was very aware that her dad was protective over her. And she knew Rhys knew that too. But he didn’t exactly act like she was made of glass.

He was someone she didn’t want going anywhere soon. And even if she knew he wanted to get home, she refused to divulge the information she knew might help him. She didn’t know much, but she could sense two things that could potentially aide him in his endevour to return home. One, which was the foreign presence on the station she felt shortly after his arrival. Something that seemed both familiar and strange. And second, being the strange radiation emitting from his stomach. Something she couldn't quite name. It wasn't, necessarily bad, meaning it wouldn't kill him, but something was definitely off, and she knew it. But she also knew that if she said anything, there was a chance he might leave...and that was a risk she wasn’t willing to take. 

Despite her dad being there, as often as he could, she was desperately lonely. And even at her age she could recognize that it was selfish, but, she just couldn’t help it. And she knew what she had to do. The only way Rhys would stay forever, would be if he had a reason to. And what better reason, than love? That had been the reason her dad put up with Lourin for as long as he did. Because he loved Angel and didn't want her to have to grow up in a divided family. Lourin just hadn't really cared and ruined things anyway. Though she knew Rhys cared. She knew already that he was growing fond of the both of them. Which made her mission that much easier. She’d make him fall so in love with both her and her dad that he wouldn’t be able to bear leaving them. 

Small hands pushed Rhys gently until he slid along the couch and his head rested on Jack’s chest. Neither one awoke, thankfully, and as Rhys curled up against the man, she could help a proud smile. Eyes brightening for the first time in a while, before a small yawn coaxed her to her room, where upon her bed she fell tiredly. Smiling to herself as she dozed. A sense of achievement filling her as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Kickable

He woke up groggily. Faintly recalling the night before. The movie he’d have to watch again. Rhys’ amazement at Angel’s popcorn making. His dream had been a continuation of the night. As if he hadn’t fallen asleep at all. At least it had been, for the first few minutes, but then it swiftly transitioned into something not meant for fragile ears. And as surprising as it sounds, Jack didn’t often have dirty dreams. Dirty thoughts for sure, but not dreams so much. Those mostly consisted of memories. Recollections that changed ever so slightly as he envisioned them. Like the time Angel had accidentally melted a statue in the hall of memorabilia shortly after her arrival on the station. She’d had a cold. And she’d sneezed...which...had somehow resulted in a smoldering pile of purple mush which took several days to clean up, as it’s corrosive nature made it near impossible to collect. He almost considered leaving it, because it was kind of cool, but knew it might pose problems, like, say it melted through the floor or something, and landed on an unsuspecting employee, which it had done anyway but that was a different story entirely.

Anyway, usually his dreams would be the variation of a memory. For instance, instead of Angel sneezing, she’d melt the statue with her hand or something. And her eyes would glow and she’d just look friggin’ awesome, and then instead of her apologizing smally for having destroyed something that costed less than a pair of Jack’s shoes, which mind you was still fairly expensive compared to the lesser populace, she’d turn to him and shrug, saying something like, “It was looking at me weird.” Or something more badass. Anything really. His dreams mostly glorified either himself, or Angel, because to him, they were the greatest people in the universe. The only people who really mattered. No one had ambitions like him. Goals that would benefit billions. Even if people thought he was crazy. And no one was as beautiful or pure, or loving as his little girl. She was the most precious thing in existence, and he considered himself the white knight that protected her.

But his dream hadn’t been a memory, it had been a very vulgar and descriptive fantasy which bordered on porn. Though he’d convinced himself it wasn’t that obscene. Even if it was. It definitely was. And that was odd because like I said, he usually didn’t have dreams like that. So when he woke up, he laid in quiet reflection. Thinking deeply on the matter as his arm tightened around the figure beside him. Recalling faintly the sensation of someone laying on him, which he could only assume was Angel, and the closing of a door, which he figured was Rhys leaving for the night. It didn’t occur to him at first to actually check as to who it was, because the thought of it being Rhys didn’t even cross his mind. He was also half asleep, so he didn’t even really care. Not noticing the drastic difference in the size of the figure beside him. Arm draped possessively over it until he heard a small moan. One that made him furrow his brows and open his eyes slowly. Finding Rhys’ head curled up over his abdomen.

He opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t know what to say. Had he intentionally laid on the man? Because if he had, he had some major balls. That, or he was stupid. Or both. Though why would he? And if he didn’t, then could Jack really get mad at him? I mean, of course he could, but should he? And where was Angel? A quick glance to her closed door led him to assume her room. He gazed along the length of the couch. Eyeing Rhys who was curled up like a cat. Both arms pulled tightly into his chest. Legs tight against him and feet twisted together. He was shivering. Something Jack was surprised hadn’t woken him up. The couch was rattling noticeably and Rhys’ teeth chattered lightly. Was it that cold? It didn’t feel like it, though that could have been accredited to Rhys laying over him. Providing human heat which was just enough for Jack to feel at a suitable temperature.

He grabbed the blanket that lay on the back of the couch and dragged it down over him. Spreading it out the best he could from his position. Still vaguely confused as to how this situation had come about. How had neither of them woken up? And why wasn’t he literally killing the kid right now? Wouldn’t that be his normal reaction? Why didn’t he feel disgusted? Or creeped out? Or angry? Or anything really. Come to think of it, he wasn’t really feeling anything at all. Just the need to make the kid stop shaking. And he did after a bit. Slowly warming up until he sank comfortably back against Jack who returned his arm around him and dozed. Laying his head back against the couch. His heavy eyelids shutting before he drifted back off to sleep. 

The second time he woke up, he was less forgiving. Fully realizing what was happening and shoving the kid sideways, who at first, surprisingly, didn’t wake up. Another shove and Rhys' eyes were open, looking around tiredly until he turned to see Jack, their faces too close for comfort. 

“Wha-” He began. Glancing down at his position and slowly coming to realize what had happened. Face becoming pale as his cheeks reddened. Stammering incoherently like a dumbass.

“You got a thing for me Rhysie?” Jack questioned.

Rhys wasn’t able to tell if he was kidding, or serious, and was therefore unable to answer. Unsure what to say, even if the answer should have been obvious. No. Right? Why...why would he even have to question that?

“I n- I wha...well...uh…”

“Because my guess, is that you do. Why else would you intentionally lay on me like that Pumpkin? Were you expecting something?” He taunted. He already knew based on Rhys’ reaction that he hadn’t intended to fall asleep the way he had. Jack was just giving him shit at this point. Though he had to admit the dumb, embarrassed look on Rhys’ face was damn near kissable. Kickable. He meant. That’s...that’s what he was thinking. Kick...kickable. Right in the kisser- in the mouth. Just uh...kick him...he’d be kickable, in the mouth. That’s...what he meant to think...heh.

“I- no...I wasn’t, I mean I-I didn’t...I don’t…”

“Alright calm down kid, don’t short circuit something. I’ll let it slide this once, got it?”

Rhys nodded, mouth clamping shut as if afraid he’d say something and make it worse. And to be honest pretty much anything he said at this point would make it worse. So much worse. And...awkward. Ugh. This was a disaster. Why couldn’t anything good, just stay good? Why’d it have to go and get ruined by his awkwardness. At least the man hadn’t killed him. That was the only silver lining he could think of as he sat up straight and swung his legs down from the couch. Feeling the cold tile beneath his feet. Curling his toes and staring at the ground as if he’d been traumatised. He’d never done something like that. He usually wasn’t able to sleep with other people. Even in college when he had, very seldomly, participated in a one night stand, he couldn’t sleep with the other person. He’d demote himself to the couch or something. He was just weird like that. He’d always wondered how that would have affected him in the future, when he entered into a committed relationship, and until now he figured he’d never be able to sleep next to another human being without being totally weirded out by it and forced to move.

Why? Why Jack? Why was he the one person so far in his life that he could sleep with. Not with, next to. He didn’t sleep with him. I mean, technically he did, but not...technically, I mean depending on which meaning you’re referring to. And he definitely isn’t using the...other meaning, so yeah, he did sleep with Jack. Though next to, sounds better. And it doesn’t make him feel as guilty. Should he feel guilty? Why does he feel so comfortable around a sociopath? And why did...Why did Jack feel so comfortable around him? I mean, he didn’t like to guess, but...Jack hadn’t killed him. Or thrown him off the couch just now. His reaction was fairly mild. As if only defending his pride.

“For Chrissake kid, you don’t have to look so damn pathetic about it. It was an accident right?” Jack asked, put off by how resolutely and quiet Rhys was sitting. As if he’d put himself in time out.  
He nodded quickly, only hesitating for a moment or two. Not because he wasn’t sure whether it was an accident or not, but because he did remember something nudging him in his sleep. It had been Angel, pushing him over with both hands, though in his hazed sleepy memory, he remembered it being, instead, one large hand. Had...had Jack? Pulled him? Closer? No. No. No. Nope. Not happening. Nope. Stop thinking. That’s not what happened. How could it have? Why would it have? Shut up. Just stop thinking about it. 

“Then no harm done.” Jack stated bluntly, closing the recliner and standing. Walking towards Angel’s room before recalculating and turning to his own. Walking inside and closing the door slowly, backing against it and glancing down. Why. The Fuck. Did he have. A boner? His dream, he thought instantly. His dream. His hot and steamy dream. It had to have just been leftover from that. Or morning wood. Maybe a little late, and a little random, but, that’s what it was, it had to be. That made sense right? Right?

Rhys sat quietly on the couch. Wondering what he should do? Should he leave? That seemed like the obvious way to go, but he didn’t want to make things awkward should Angel send Jack to get him again. Like she had the day before. Had she seen what happened last night? Did he lay on Jack? Or did Jack pull him down over him? Why did it matter. It happened. It was done with. He told himself over and over to shut up. Mentally refusing to spend any more time on the situation, but was unable to stop himself from wondering. Was that bad of him? Was that selfish? To be wondering where he stood with a mass murderer? Why was he even sitting there. Doing nothing. Shouldn't he be worried about Fiona? Shouldn’t he be trying to get home? Shouldn’t he....shouldn’t he want to?

*

!FLASHBACK!

“The end of our time grows near.” Esprit said solemnly. The resolution in her posture gradually sank and she sighed deeply. Turning to see her second in command. She had already gathered a team of the most capable Eridians to retrieve the Time Warper, but knew their efforts were in vein. The oracle had already spoken of a coming time. One that would signify the end of the Eridians. Until only their legacy succeeded them. The gates of Eigengrua grew restless. Shuddering now as a warning of days to come.

“What do you mean Legatus?” Alethio inquired. 

Her team was waiting for her now. She’d included two scholars. One in Eridian artifacts, and another in Human biology. Their names were Selcouth and Aesthete. Though an extra member had been added without her knowing, someone who was well regaurded among the Eridians as hot headed. Athazago. She knew Legatus Esprit was partial to him, for reasons she couldn’t fathom, but had come to question her before departing. 

“Can you not feel it?” She whispered, gazing from the balcony to the city below. Bustling with silent life. The Eridians were not loud and obnoxious like humans, or other races. They communicated mostly through expressions and thought. They were very easily able to read each other and therefore they were quiet for the most part. There was a shield that cloaked them from the rest of the world. They appeared as a sun, burning in the sky to anyone who would gaze upon it. No one knew of their secret home. The humans had named it the Vault of Kings, despite never having seen it. Only speculation of its existence remained among the primal beings. Order, ensued. Neither race collided, and there was no need for conflict. Though Esprit was wary that, that order would soon be desecrated, and chaos would be unleashed.

“I feel a disturbance of sorts, Legatus, but it is always so with the opening of a vault.” Alethio responded.

“No.” Esprit hissed, “No, you are feeling with your mind. Feel with your body, Tribunes. Feel with your soul. War is coming. A war to end all wars.”

Alethio didn’t know what she meant. She felt nothing. Apart from a desire to complete her mission. Though seeing the state of the Legatus, she decided against requesting the removal of Athazago from her team. Instead watching thoughtfully as her leader gazed wistfully into the darkness. Selcouth was the expert on Prophecies. Perhaps she knew more concerning the matter. She herself had heard the prophecy, everyone had, though she did not understand it. And she wasn’t sure anyone else did either.

“I wish you well Legatus.” She told her, “Until we return. We will not fail you.”

“You never have.”

*

Angel awoke feeling full of energy and well rested. Running to her closet quickly and getting dressed as fast as she could. Making her bed and tidying up before emerging from her room, expecting to see both men either still passed out on the couch, or fawning over each other like her parents once had. 

Instead, she saw her father very grimly cooking breakfast and Rhys sipping coffee from the couch across the apartment. Legs pressed together, a blanket draped over his shoulders, a mug held with both hands. He stared blankly ahead, and Angel wasn’t sure what he was looking at, but she knew by the look on his face her plan hadn’t worked. She looked at her dad who peered over his shoulder and gave her a small smile before frowning and turning back to the pan in front of him. It was silent. Disturbingly silent, and Angel was genuinely perplexed.

In all the movies she’d ever seen, it was so simple to get people to fall in love. Especially when they already had what they referred to as, “chemistry”, a word she neither knew how to pronounce correctly, nor true meaning of. But she was heavily disgruntled by it. Jack had said him and her mother had met and fallen in love under similar circumstances. They both worked for Hyperion and due to a complaint filed against him, he was forced to work in the mail room for a few months, where Jack met Lourin. Hottest mail woman he’d ever met in his life. But he could not stand her personality. At first. And she figured the same. He was hot, (duh), but she couldn’t stand him. Though they were forced to work together, and after a little while, they grew to tolerate each other. Then, the next thing either of them knew, they were married and had Angel. 

It usually only took Jack about five minutes to explain the whole story. So it couldn’t take more than five minutes for them to fall in love could it? In movies it happened in a little less than two hours. It had been days! How was she supposed to get them to be together if they were going to take so long and be so stubborn? She dragged a small hand across her face and rolled her shoulders back. A determined expression on her face as she clenched her fists. Drawing imaginary eye black onto her cheeks as she prowled into the fray. Game on, she thought, approaching Rhys first, who jolted lightly when she sat beside him. Snapped from thought by the young girl who smiled up at him.

“H-hey Angel.” he said, smiling softly before taking a small sip of his coffee which was much too bitter for his taste. He was just incapable of forcing himself to stand and walk into the kitchen where Jack was. Figuring he’d rather soldier through it than deal with that awkwardness.

“Hello.” She replied, hesitating only a few seconds before nonchalantly asking, “Do you love my dad?”

To which Rhys replied by choking on his drink and coughing madly for the next few minutes as Angel watch curiously and Jack glanced at him a bit worriedly, yet unable to do anything. That morning had been awkward enough. He didn’t want to make it worse by expressing his concern for the kid.

“Wh-what? Why do you ask that?” Rhys replied, caught off guard, brows furrowed at the little girl who shrugged. Glancing at Jack, hoping he hadn’t heard what she asked. And he hadn’t.

“Well.” She said, crawling into his lap and looking up at him innocently, “Everyone loves me, because I’m cute, and everyone loved Mommy because she was nice, and pretty, and Daddy’s real handsome...but nobody really loves him. Because they think he’s mean.”

She twisted her fingers in her lap and scrunched her brows together. Looking down sadly. A small pout conveying her dismay, “And I think it’s sad that nobody loves him.” She said quietly. 

Rhys’ heart sank and panic filled him. What was he supposed to say? No, I don’t love your dad because...that’d be totally weird...and he’s a sociopath...and there are a millions reasons I physically can’t allow myself to love him? How was he supposed to say that in a nice way? 

“Yeah Rhysie, do ya love me?” Jack piped in. Luckily though, Rhys couldn’t hear him. If he had, he might have just died right then and there from both fear and embarrassment. Luckily, however the real Jack hadn’t yet heard their exchange and was still cooking. Though AI Jack sat beside him, eyes fixated on the boy who scrambled for something to say.

“Well, don’t you love him?” He said quickly.

Jack clicked his tongue, “You’re avoiding the question sweetheart. Angel doesn’t like that.” He warned.

“Of course I do!” She replied, “But, but sometimes it feels nice to be loved by more than one person. I know sometimes it makes Daddy sad. And I don’t like it when Daddy’s sad.”

At this point she began to whip up some tears. Allowing them to pool in her eyes as her lip trembled. If Rhys was going to play dirty, so was she. He tried to avoid the inquiry, and now she was forcing him to answer it. If not, she would cry, and he’d either feel awful, or her dad would get him in trouble. It was all losses on Rhys side, unless, of course, he said what she wanted. And Jack would be lying if he didn't admit that he was impressed.

“Y- ok jeez, yes...I-I guess I like him.” He said, trying to keep his voice low as he told her.

“Like?” She whimpered, pouting at him.

“Yeah Cupcake, Like? Really? After all we’ve been through? I’m hurt.” Jack mumbled, and though he was kidding, not all of it was sarcasm.

Rhys sighed softly and hesitated, “L-lo...yeah, I guess I lo-love him. Ok? See? It’s not so bad, now he has two people that l-love him.”

He smiled and she slowly mimicked his expression. Allowing the correct amount of time to pass before slowly recovering from her sadness. Hugging him and grinning madly over his shoulder. Wow. Devious little shit wasn’t she? Jack had never seen this side of her, though he was likely always on the receiving end like Rhys was, instead of the observer. It made him wonder how many times she’d snickered him into doing things.

“Better watch out Rhys.” Jack told him, “She’s a master manipulator.”

And she was. He’d taught her to be, for the most part, so that when she eventually took over Hyperion, she’d be just as brutal and trickster-esque as him. The one lesson, the first lesson actually, that he had taught her, in order to manipulate people, was repetition. If you get a person to say something often and with enough conviction, even if they hate the idea, eventually they’ll start to believe it. He used that tactic a lot when managing his company’s morale. Call it cruel or propagandic, but it got the job done. Like it was now.

“Breakfast.” Jack called to them both from the kitchen. The real one, and AI Jack felt a sore bitterness in his heart again at the thought of that phrase. “Real.”

Rhys stood nervously after Angel had run to the table and joined them. Sitting across from Jack, which he wasn’t sure was better than sitting next to him. Which was where Angel sat. Leaning on her father and hugging his arm as she stared down at her plate. Jack had made eggs, toast, and bacon, which sat sort of sloppily on Rhys’ plate, as well as his own. Though he had constructed a very messy smiley face on Angel’s plate, which made her giggle as she began to eat. 

Rhys was starving. As per usual, but was unable to eat more than small mouthfuls at a time. Trying not to make a sound as he eat. Also trying to ignore his dry throat which demanded he stand to retrieve a beverage of some sort. Something he did not do for several reasons. One being that it would draw attention to him, and he didn’t want to accidentally make eye contact with Jack because that would be awkward.

“Daddy, what’re we doing today?” Angel asked after a while, breaking the blaring cloud of silence that sat between them all.

“I dunno, honey, wha’d you want to do?” He replied, munching on some bacon before also realizing he lacked a drink. But he didn’t get up for similar reasons.

“Can we play hide and seek?” She questioned, a devious smile on her lips as both men turned to narrow their eyes at her. She shrugged innocently and held out her hands in surrender, “I’m kidding!” She demanded, giggling until Jack scolded her softly. He hadn’t really gotten her in trouble for that, though she knew it wasn’t too late. 

“Why don’t you and Rhys do something?” She inquired, glancing back and forth between the men who both paused and stared down at their plates. Rhys blushed shyly and Jack glared down at his crotch.

He cleared his throat and resumed nibbling a piece of bacon, “Like what honey?” 

She shrugged and thought back on all the romantic movies she’d ever seen. They usually went out on a date, but if she told them to go on a date there was no doubt they’d discover her plan. So a candlelit dinner wasn’t exactly the most subtle approach. Though, she could whip something up for them when they got home, from, wherever she sent them. She wasn’t allowed to cook, but she could make them chicken nuggets. That was fairly parallel to a steak right? In the same ballpark? She figured close enough. But where to send them. That was the question. She’d suggest the ice cream parlour, but they’d gone there the day before, and Jack didn’t like sweets. Next she figured the movies, but they’d watched a movie the night before, so the only reasonable place left that she knew of, for adults, was a bar. But she didn’t really know if there even was one on Helios.

“Maybe you can go to a bar?” She advised, attempting her best at innocence, which wasn’t hard. And when both men looked at her they could only wonder what she was thinking. Both convinced she didn’t even really know what she was saying. Rhys was even so bold as to chuckle lightly, which had been an inadvertent reaction. And Jack would have refused her proposal, had it not been for that awkward giggle which he saw as a challenge of sorts.

“Well I think that sounds like a great idea.” He stated, turning now to Rhys who glanced at him before immediately averting his eyes and staring skittishly at his plate, “How ‘bout you Rhysie?”

The boy stammered and stuttered for several moments before he managed to sputter out, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Jack inquired, leaning forward a bit, eyes narrowed at the kid, “Afraid you’ll do something stupid?”

“N-no…” He murmured, “I just, I mean, who’s going to watch Angel. That’s...my job now isn’t it?”

Both figures across from him tilted their heads and he shrank a little.

“Well, sure, I guess, but the point of this week was for me to survey you. To see if you’re even capable of watching my little girl. I gotta admit I’m curious as to how you act, under the influence.”  
Rhys panicked at the thought of that. Remembering the college parties he’d attended back when him and Vaughn still had to weasel their way in. He rarely drank. Especially when in the presence of a lot of people. Though at those parties, he lost it. He began to gain a reputation. A mixed one, as he could neither confirm or deny any of the allegations. Due to the fact that he couldn’t remember anything. Though Vaughn always assured him that people were messing with him, he had to admit he sometimes awoke with strange wounds and phantom pains. What if he did do something stupid? What if he inadvertently gave Jack reason to kill him or something?

“It’ll be fun.” The man added. Recognizing the look on Rhys’ face. Seeing through it, now more intrigued to see how the boy would act. Angel would be ok by herself for one night. He had cameras and could keep an eye on her. Besides, she knew how to contact him and initiate a protective protocol should she need it. Something he’d forbidden her from using unless she was in dire need. He’d leave a CL4P-TP unit with her for good measure. Even if he hated the damn things. A loader bot would be too scary and anything else would be too hard to get a hold of at this point. Everyone was eager to get rid of their Claptrap units. And Jack was now eager for his date. Not date. Outing. It wasn't a date. That's not...no. It was an outing. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's terribly cliche, but the bar outing is important for a couple reasons you've yet to read. Thanks for the kudos and comments! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	10. It's not a date.

“Why this shirt?” Rhys called from the bathroom. 

Jack had insisted that this wasn’t a date. Not aloud, except to Angel, who giggled at him and mocked his denial. Something he only shrugged off, protecting his bulletproof pride by deflecting her laughter, which, as it may have normally been music to his ears, was now causing him to doubt himself and his resolve. Was Rhys making him soft? Or was it his time with Angel? He had long been without her childish influence. Maybe that’s what was making him not so...gruff. Right? That makes sense. 

“Daddy likes yellow.” She replied. 

Despite her father’s protests, Angel had gone to help Rhys get ready, my means of constructing him an outfit. He’d reminded her that it wasn’t a date, but she told him she didn't care. She just wanted to dress him because she thought it would be fun. Which was a lie. She wanted to make him look as attractive as possible. In the hopes that her dad wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off of him. Though it had proven difficult thus far due to the fact that Rhys quickly grew insecure with each outfit.

“You know this isn’t a date right?” He asked her, poking his head out from behind the door, peering at her. She sat, swinging her legs from his mattress, head tilted at him and a soft smile on her face. Appearing cutsie, though hid devious intention as she told him, “I know.”

He nodded briefly, before returning to the room to continue dressing. And after being dressed and redressed several more times, as Angel desperately tried to make him look appealing, they had eventually gone with something more casual. She’d wanted him to wear multiple layers, like her dad did, though found issue in it, as Rhys never liked the way it felt, nor looked. In the end, he wore a Hyperion Yellow button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of black jeans that Angel argued were a size too big. Though Rhys insisted they were too small. His boots were a no go. Not because Angel thought they looked bad with the outfit, which is what she’d told Rhys, but because she wanted to play with them while he was gone. So instead, she raided her dad’s closet and retrieved a pair of black Chelsea boots, which were too big, so Rhys stuffed a pair of socks in the ends.

He looked good, she surmised, and gave him a high five when he was finally dressed and happy with his outfit. Then returning to peer into her father’s bedroom. He stood, dressed to the nines, facing the mirror by his closet. Slicking his hair back with his hand as he popped his collar and smoothed out the faint wrinkles in his shirt and vest. 

“Hey Rhys, how ya doin’ bud?” He said casually, before cursing and shaking his head at how stupid that sounded.

“Hey, Cupcake, what’re you having?” He then attempted. Cringing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Furrowing his brows and glaring at himself. Arms crossed, posture leaning and slightly hunched. Why did he care? Why did it matter what he said to the kid? He was Handsome Jack. Why was he acting like some High schooler who was going to prom despite thinking no one in their right mind would go with them, and they were just lucky to be attending. Which, mind you, was a situation Jack had never been in. He was the heartthrob of his high school. The rare days in which he attended. But he’d seen enough movies to grasp the concept. And now he was anxious. Which made no sense to him, because it was not a date. 

“It’s not a date.” He reminded himself. Giving his reflection a stern look before pointing at himself as if to strengthen his point. Daring himself to argue.

“Are you suuure?” Angel giggled, making her presence known to the man who jolted and turned to face her. Panic filling him at first until he realized who it was. He released the breath he held and cross his arms. Turning to her and tilting his head.

“How’s the dweeb?’ He questioned. Hiding his embarrassment with a firm stance, which didn’t fool Angel in the least, and she jumped on his bed and sat criss cross on it. Giving him a sassy look which read somethin like, “yeah, sure.”

They both stared at each other for a couple seconds. Jack, awkwardly glanced away every now and then, not because he was trying to hide anything, but because the door which sat slightly ajar irked him. He fully expected Rhys to be on the other side of it. Having heard his commentary as Angel did. Not that he would care. He’d probably just punch the kid and remind him who’s boss. Or...something. Yeah…

“It’s not a date.” He repeated after a little while. Expressing his point with his arms which flailed uselessly as she stared at him. A small smirk conveying her amusement in the matter.

“Nobody said it was, Daddy.” She told him. 

He scoffed lightly and turned back to the mirror. Eyeing himself. Deciding he was too dressed up. Rubbing the gel out of his hair and removing the tie. As well as other design aspects which made his clarification appear false. Causing Angel to frown when he emerged from his closet, giving her a small spin before she crossed her arms and shook her head in dismay.

“What?” He asked, “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

She pursed her lips and pouted, “You looked fine.”

He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to follow him as he exited the room. Making sure to lock the door after she was out. He didn’t want her getting a hold of his watch again. That was a catastrophe he did not want repeated. And she didn’t seem offended, as she lept onto the couch, peering over the back of it at him as he wandered toward the door. Eyes lingering on her suspiciously. Why was she so bubbly? And why was she ok with him leaving? Usually she complained nonstop when he had to go do something. She was eerily quiet. Only watching him. Which made him slightly uncomfortable as he wrapped his fingers around the door knob. Twisting it and pulling on the door. In stumbled a discombobulated Rhys who had also been attempting to open the door. 

“Reflexes like a cat.” Jack mused at Rhys, who’d fallen face first onto the floor. He’d barely caught himself in enough time to dull the impact, but had by no means stopped it. Meaning his face smacked loudly against the ground. Though he appeared relatively unhurt as he rose to stand. Groaning and holding his face.

“Shut up.” Rhys pouted, allowing Jack’s hand to fall on his back as he walked through the door, as if the man was attempting to keep him steady. Which wasn’t necessary yet. Something about tonight told him he’d have to either help Rhys walk home, or he’d have to carry him.

“S-so where’re we going?” He asked, rubbing his arm nervously. He hadn’t known of any bars on Helios. He wasn’t a fan of alcohol, due to how little he could consume before becoming a sorority douche, or raving maniac. It was hit and miss. He was always moody. So he was determined not to drink. At least, not a lot. Which conflicted with Jack’s plans, which were to get the kid plastered. And himself of course, though not so much that he would black out, or not know what he was doing. He didn’t want to do anything he’d regret. Especially with Angel waiting on them to return, of sound mind. 

“Dunno. We got options. There’s six bars on this station.” Jack replied. Glancing at Rhys who was nervously rubbing his flesh arm with his robotic one. Eyes shifting rapidly as he attempted to retain his composure.  
“Which one is the, uh, best?” He questioned, smiling sheepishly when he realized Jack was looking at him. He only assumed Jack would know. He’d heard about his binging when he had worked there. Shortly before the man...died. He was infamous for shooting employees who looked at him weird, whilst intoxicated, and Rhys found himself glancing down, making sure the man didn’t have a weapon holstered. Just in case.

“Probably Club Paradice. Though it’s expensive as hell.” He replied, furrowing his brows lightly at Rhys’ expression, which seemed conflicted. Almost as if he were about to make a very important decision. Which he supposed, might have been where to go.

“Oh, well, we can go somewhere else in...in that case…” Rhys murmured, awkwardly hooking his arm around the back of his neck and slouching a bit. God, why was he so weird? Why couldn’t he just act normal. Instead of being all skittish and...weird. 

“Don’t sweat it sweetheart, I’m rich. Like, super rich. Like, I could buy a galaxy, rich, which I have done. So yeah. Named it Kalopsia. There was a constellation in it named Halo. It was shaped like an Angel. And for obvious reasons, it was a birthday gift, or I guess, it will be. Once Angel turns eighteen. If…” He paused, “If...she turns eighteen.”

There was a long pause between them. Both were slightly discouraged at their tasks. Both reluctant to go out. Because it wasn’t a date, and neither one wanted to get more attached to the other than they had to be. Because they both knew eventually Rhys would leave, and it would just be less painful that way. And it had only been a week, it’s not like they could even care that much about each other in that time. In fact it had been less than a week, so both men felt equally justified in keeping their distance. Though, Jack’s words reminded them both that Angel too was a factor in this equation. Who knows how it would affect her if Rhys left? Her and her dad. If what Rhys said was true, then...what if when he left, nothing changed? Time always corrects itself right? 

Both men paused. Standing side by side in front of the elevator. Each staring at their feet. Thinking. Both deciding to themselves silently, to just have a good time. To not think too much about anything or wallow in their fears. Rhys did genuinely want to get to know Jack. This one. The real one. The distorted artificial one was so much different, and he wanted to understand the man behind the mask. Both figuratively and physically. And Jack wanted to get to know Rhys. Maybe learn why he’d undertaken him as a PA, or why and how he’d grown attached enough to the kid to give him his own company. There had to be something there right? Though both were sure to recite over and over again to themselves, that this was not a date. It was a social outing. No matter how pretentious that sounds.

 

*

 

“Selcouth, I have been thinking on a matter brought to me by the Imperial Legatus.” Alethio said. Sitting beside the woman as she attempted to read a human novel, which was, confusing, to say the least.

“And what is that?” Selcouth replied. Glancing up to her superior who seemed bereft. She placed her book down and tilted her head. Wondering what she was thinking. Yet unable to see her mind. The limitations of this meat suit irked her.

“The prophecy.” She told her, “Explain it to me.”

Selcouth raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened a bit. No one had never asked such a thing of her, “Forgive me, Tribunes, but I cannot. I do not understand it myself. No one does. It is not for our ears to know nor our souls to feel. Only the divine. And they are silent to us.”

“I know.” Alethio grumbled. Irritated at how difficult it all seemed. Their mission was near impossible. Retrieving the time warper, whose face they didn’t know, without being detected. Whilst ensuring the timeline remained as true to itself as possible. Which would prove difficult, as this creature was already changing things quite drastically. And on top of that, apparently the Eridian way of life was sure to end.

“Repeat it to me then.” Alethio demanded. She had been young when it was recited, and did not remember it word for word.

“Very well, Tribunes.” Selcouth responded, clearing her throat before uttering the sacred words, “Divine are those, my hands do touch. Eigengrau in my palm I clutch, though in my grasp, my hands grow weak, an enemy comes, a treasure it seeks. A hidden gem, in the sky does dwell. It’s name doth hidden, from those who’d tell. Hidden from all, but two eyes from three. Two who are gifted with eyes that do see. And there in their ranks, a siren will scream. Breaking the gates, like a long waited dream. This is the fate now intended for man, Prepare for a war, my child if you can.”

The words stung her ears. As if they were fire, flowing directly into her head. Something about them alarmed her, and she found herself now standing. Her body urging her to leap into action, yet her brain unsure what to do. Selcouth watched in amusement. Such was the reaction of every Eridian who had heard the prophecy. All, except her, as she was unconcerned by it.

“I feel something.” Alethio told her, her gaze shifting to the ceiling.

“All our brothers and sisters say that.” Selcouth replied, returning to her book.

“No.” Alethio mumbled, “No, I feel it, here. Now. There are two presences on this station. I thought it to be one, but they now separate.”

She closed her eyes and attempted to feel from where to energy surged but was unable to by her limiting body. She cursed and turned to Selcouth.

“Is there a siren on board? I feel her power.” She said ominously.

Selcouth shrugged, glancing around, “I feel nothing Tribunes. I feel perhaps, you are disheveled. Get some rest. It will do you good.”

Alethio grabbed her head. The faint headache that had once been there beginning to grow.

“Perhaps.” She mumbled, “Perhaps.”

 

*

 

Rhys wasn’t drunk, remarkably. He’d consumed one beer and was working on finishing another. Drinking slowly so not as to show how much of a lightweight he was. Eyes fixated on Jack who was also not yet drunk, and who was finishing his ninth shot of vodka. Taking a sip of whiskey before peering over at the boy with a small smirk.

“Somethin’ on your mind?” He asked, tilting his head as Rhys shook his. Sipping from his glass and glancing out onto the dancefloor. Dozens of sweaty bodies grinded against one another and his eyes widened as he wondered. Would that be him in an hour? When he was, or would be, inevitably, drunk? Would Jack get drunk? Was he even capable? He knew he was of course, though having seen him consume as much alcohol as he had in the past ten minutes, he was genuinely intimidated. 

“You look scared, kitten.” Jack said, a sly smile conveying his astute observation of the kid. Who appeared quite mortified. He did not fit in at all. Even if he didn’t actually look like a dweeb. Jack found himself eyeing the boy. Tracing his outfit and silently remarking to himself that he didn’t look half bad. Though did scoff lightly when he saw his shoes on the kid’s feet.

“Did you steal my boots, sweetheart?” He questioned, leaning over the table and peering down.

Rhys turned to him and instinctively pulled his legs closer to the booth in which he sat. Eyes wide, mouth forming a frown, “Well, I um...Angel got them for me, I didn’t...I don’t.”

“This again? God kid, are you always this articulate? It’s getting on my nerves. Relax. Drink your beer. Don’t keep sipping it, it’s not tea.” He urged. Brows raised when Rhys began to shake his head. The words, “I don’t really like to drink.” Forming in his mouth before the expression Jack gave him, causing them to scatter into the back of his head, as he reluctantly picked up the glass and took a large gulp. Mentally slapping himself as his brain told him to stop. 

“Sorry.” He said quietly. Hoping he wasn’t actually making the man angry. He didn’t want to give him reason to shoot, and or strangle him once he was drunk. Not that he would. Hopefully not. And he groaned at himself, as he’d already broken his promise not to overthink everything. Telling himself to shut up as thought after thought rushed through his brain.

“Why’re you apologizing Cupcake? We’re here to have a good time.” Jack replied, waving him off and finishing his whiskey before gesturing for the bartender to bring him another. And he couldn’t help but notice the eyes trained on him. He was used to that, being the king of this space station and all. Also, being a legend which was revered among his employees. But something about their gazes seemed different. They weren’t afraid. Or gawking. They were more or less observing. He glanced at Rhys, realizing they were wondering who he was and what he was doing with Handsome Jack, and he found himself wondering the same thing.

“So who are you Rhysie. Tell me about yourself.” He said. Leaning toward him.

“Like what?” Rhys retorted, actually, mildly terrified of what Jack might want to know.

“I dunno...where’re you from?”

He hesitated, before taking a large gulp and turning toward the dancing people, “We already played twenty questions.” He mumbled.

Earning a raised eyebrow from the man who smirked with amusement.

“Interesting.” he mused. Pursing his lips and nodding as if having made a crucial observation of something. Rhys turned to him a little confused and curious.

“What?” He questioned. 

“Aw, it’s, it’s nothing.” The man replied, leaning back and allowing his glass to be refilled. Rhys scooted forward in his seat and furrowed his brows.

“What?” He demanded, placing his drink slowly on the table as he awaited a response.

“Oh, well, I just...I didn’t know you had a stick so far up your ass.” He retorted, chuckling when the boy fell back in his seat and scoffed. 

“Anyone ever tell you, you’re a dick?” Rhys muttered, crossing his arms.

Jack smiled at his audacity and shook his head, “Not unless they wanna be dead. But sure, darling, I’ve been called a dick. Why? Am I your first?”

Rhys’ features dropped and he became pale. Glancing at the man and blushing before clearing his throat and taking a quick chug of beer.

Jack laughed and watched the boy scramble for something to say. Watching his expression shift and change dramatically and sporadically as he attempted to devise some kind of rhetoric or quip to spit back. When he found none, Jack gave him a satisfied smirk and pushed his beer away. Something he protested briefly before Jack stopped him and instead ordered for him some rum.

One shot in, and reluctantly, Rhys was buzzed. Another, and he was full blown drunk. Something Jack found amusing, as it took him several to even start feeling the effects. Waiting almost disappointedly as his date...compatriot, stood wobbly and made his way into the crowd of people, where Jack kept an eye on him. Not many shady things happened on Helios, but one could never be to careful. Besides, he wouldn’t be all that ashamed to admit the kid was fun to watch. Going from fits of random uncoordinated dancing, to slow, deliberate movements that could arguably be seen as signals. Ones Jack wouldn’t be adverse to responding to. And he found himself chugging straight from the bottle after only a couple songs. Attempting to justify his actions through the drunken haze he would soon see the world through. 

Standing, once it became difficult, and joining the boy on the dance-floor, who almost seemed exasperated as he joined in. Grabbing his collar and yanking him into the crowd, which gradually parted, wary of their boss, and his unknown partner. Jack stumbled and laughed, catching himself dizzily as Rhys began to spin madly. His dancing, not at all in sync with the music playing. 

“No offence kid, but you kinda suck!” He told him. Leaning in so he’d be heard over the music. 

“No offence but you’re an asshole, and no one asked for your opinion!” Rhys replied sassily, breaking into the robot before the man who both cringed and giggled joyously. 

“Doesn’t stop me from giving it.” Jack fired back, swaying with the beat. Watching as they boy did a three sixty. Nearly falling over as he displayed his middle finger at the man, who chuckled and pulled him in.  
“I won’t be held accountable for what happens to you if you keep mocking me like that sweetheart. Loyalty goes a long way on this station. I can already as see a couple people mad dogging you.” He informed him.

Causing the boy to furrow his brows and look around. Pointing at the first man he made eye contact with and idling toward him unsteadily.

“You got a problem buddy?” He questioned. Stepping stillfully toward the man who at first became defensive, yet gradually shrank as he saw Jack with his arms crossed behind him. The man backed away slowly, before breaking into a sprint and exiting the bar.

“You see that!” Rhys shouted, “I just ran him outta here with my mind!”

He turned back and thrust his finger into Jack’s chest.

“I can handle myself, thanks.” He proclaimed, raising his nose up in the air before walking in a few circles and continuing to dance. Something Jack attempted to join in on, laughing madly all the while, as he greatly outmatched the kid with his skill. He was genuinely good. Rhys was, less so. Stumbling over his own feet, nearly falling every couple seconds. And where Jack was certain that normally the entire bar would be making fun of him, no one dared speak, due to his presence. Heh, he was protecting the kid...which...kinda felt good.

They continued to drink. Testing out different mixes and beverages until they were both undeniably plastered, and Rhys was noticeably more aggressive. Angrily glaring at people who bumped into him, and even going so far as to shove a guy, who almost punched him, and definitely would have, had it not been for Jack, who stepped in front of him. Causing his attacker to back down instantaneously and leave. Jack figured if they stayed much longer they’d clear out the bar, but it wasn’t yet midnight, which was when he’d decided he wanted to go home, so he instead escorted the boy to their seats, where he lay on the cushion. Panting and sweating. Speaking in drunken slurs to the man who nodded along as if he understood. Realizing slowly how bad his pounding headache would be the next morning. And how disappointing it would be for Angel if they slept in all day due to late partying. Even if it was her idea.

So he decided to take them home. Unfortunately, Rhys had fallen asleep. So he picked him up and dragged him off the seat. Rousing the boy enough to get him to walk as he slung Rhys’ arm over his shoulder. Walking him slowly down the hall and into the elevator, where Rhys began to grow limp. Jack urging him to stay awake. Reminding him how close to his apartment they were, even if they weren’t, for a long time. When they did reach it, however, he found that Rhys didn’t have his keycard on him. Assuming he must have left it in Jack’s apartment, that’s where he took him. Waking him up completely so they could search for it.

“Hey, Rhys, where’d you put your keycard?” He questioned, leaning the kid up against the wall as he started toward the living room. Sliding his hands between the cushions as his eyes focused and unfocused on the world around him.

“Up your ass.” Rhys replied snarkily. Glaring at the man who scoffed and turned to him.

“You’ve been a real jackhole tonight, Rhysie. Drinking all my liquor, and I don’t even get a thank you?” He said. Only half joking as the smirk on his face implied. Seeing only too late as a vase was hurled at his face. Ducking incredulously and glaring at the boy once it shattered.

“What the hell?!” He barked, stomping toward the kid, who, in his drunken bravado, had grabbed another ceramic object with which to defend himself.

Jack caught it angrily as Rhys chucked it, his aim slightly off as he reached for another object. Though Jack approached too quickly and in his scrambled brain Rhys could think only to slap the man. His hand flying through the air to both men’s surprise, as Jack managed to catch it. Narrowing his eyes at the boy and backing him into the wall. Leaning down in his ear and growling in a low voice.

“Wanna try that again sweetheart?” He whispered. Holding firm as the boy struggled against him.

Rhys fought for a couple minutes, cussing all the while, before his energy gradually began to deplete and he was left crumpling weakly in Jack’s grip. Utterly exhausted from the strenuous workout he’d received that night. Whimpering softly as his head fell into the man’s chest.

“Fight me.” He mumbled in his last defiant attempt. Brows softening before he passed out cold in Jack’s arms.

The man sighed deeply. The aggression in him slowly melting away as he chalked up the boy’s behavior to his drunkenness. Reminding himself he wouldn't be so forgiving, had he not been the one to get the kid drunk to begin with. Scooping up a limp Rhys and walking him into his bedroom. It wouldn’t hurt for the kid to spend another night. He’d find the keycard in the morning when he wasn’t so tired and frustrated. He tossed Rhys onto his bed, grabbing some blankets from his closet to set up the couch for himself when Rhys groaned lightly. Causing him to turn and look at the boy. 

He lay lifelessly. Arms bent upward on either side of him. Head tilted away from Jack. Legs stretching infinitely along the sheets. He seemed so small. Despite only being about half a foot shorter than Jack, and all around, only smaller by a bit. But something about him, just, made him seem so...fragile. And vulnerable. And Jack couldn't help himself as he slowly gravitated toward him. Eyes fixated on Rhys’ expression which appeared frustrated, or angry. Though, at the same time, soft and gentle. It was mesmerizing, and Jack tried his hardest to stand steady as he watched the kid. 

“J-Jack…” He murmured. Fists closing. Brows furrowing deeper.

The man drew nearer, unsure if he’d heard his name, or just the incoherent mumbles of a drunken Rhys, who, to his astonishment, said his name again.

“What?” He replied softly. Stepping closer still.

Rhys moaned and turned over. His jutting hip capturing Jack’s attention as he curled into a ball. As if afraid he’d be hurt. By what, Jack didn’t know, but he found himself, against his better judgement, which to be perfectly clear, was nonexistent at this point, to be laying next to him. Not touching him, or even really acknowledging his presence. Just laying. But then five minutes passed. Then ten. Then fifteen, and as Jack began to fall asleep, his resolve began to diminish, until his arm found itself draped around Rhys, who melted into him. Arm firm. Holding the kid almost as tight as Angel was now holding the keycard to Rhys’ room. A faint smile on each of their faces. 

It was a date wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest, so far, this has been my favorite chapter ;)


	11. A drunk tongue speaks a sober heart

Rhys shifted lightly in the bed, slowly waking up and recognizing the world around him. Feeling the pounding headache and aching muscles in his body that had been worked to the point of exhaustion. Breathing deeply, finding a slight resistance as he did, though thinking nothing of it. He was tired. And weak. Also, extremely hungover. Something made prominent by the fact that he could still smell the scent of liquor, which hung pungent in the air. Making him nauseous, though, he was fairly certain that might have just been a result of waking up. Of all his senses slowly returning to him, along with the memories of that night.  
He remembered the majority of what happened. At least, he thought he did. He remembered walking to the elevator with Jack, entering the bar, bumping into some guy with a face scar who growled at him, walking to a reserved booth. Ordering drinks. Getting drunk. Then passing out at some point along the way. And that’s where it ended. Jack must have dragged him back to his room or something, though as he opened his eyes, he began to trace the objects around him. Slowly coming to the conclusion that this was not his apartment. Despite the strong scent of Jack, which appeared to radiate from the mattress itself, like the one in his room. As if Jack were inside it, or laying on it. Something Rhys didn’t even take into consideration as he lay in silence. Breathing deeply and sighing at the weight on him. Shifting to find a stiff figure behind him. The wall, he figured. The bed was probably smaller than it seemed. Where ever he was.

He wasn’t exactly in the position to care, until he slowly became aware of the small puffs of air brushing against the nape of his neck. Recognizing that walls don't breathe, and they don’t curve so perfectly into a spooning position either. He glanced down nervously at an arm which hung around him loosely. A watch on the tanned wrist that read 9:45. He wasn’t sure what to do with that information, so he laid quietly, staring in disbelief. Eyes trained on the numbers until it was 10. Stiffening when the man groaned and shifted. Arm tightening as he dragged his head up over Rhys’. Chin resting on the boy’s temple. 

What was he supposed to do? Was Jack equally as hungover as him? Would he remember the night before? Would he care that he was now pulling Rhys closer by the second? Was he doing it on purpose? Was Rhys going to admit that he enjoyed it? Even if he was trying to convince himself that he didn’t, and that this situation wasn’t even supposed to be happening. It was ridiculous. Outrageous to believe this was enjoyable right? Being, cradled by a mass murdering sociopath, who was crazy, and cruel, and violent...and warm...and gentle...and comforting. Oh god...is this Stockholm Syndrome? Is that what Rhys is feeling? That’s a possibility right? It’s the only reasonable solution he can think of. Or rather, the only one he’s willing to believe.

He parted his lips to say something, but figured it would be smarter not to. At least, that’s how he justified his silence. Even when the truth was that he didn’t really want the moment to end. He pretended his life was on the line and that he wasn’t willing to risk it. Even if in reality, he was only trying to stop himself from focusing on the outline of Jack’s muscles pressing against him, and his scent which was, intoxicating in a way. Though that could have been caused by the copious amounts of alcohol he’d consumed. He also tried to ignore the warm breaths of air that tickled his hair and the hand that didn’t make him nervous as it hooked around his hip. Arguing with himself as he lay there. He did not like Handsome Jack. He did not find comfort in his presence. He did not want to stay in this timeline. 

...But he did. And that scared him.

“Hmm.” Jack moaned softly and suddenly, causing Rhys to stiffen and hold his breath. Praying to God the man wasn’t waking up. Or that he wouldn’t get mad. He squeezed his eyes shut. Pressing his lips together and waiting for some kind of sign. 

“Hmm, Rhys...you...you awake?” Jack questioned quietly. Waiting several moments until he figured he wasn’t. Groaning and rolling onto his back. Pulling away from the boy who instantly noticed the difference in temperature. Though remained silent and refrained from moving. Would he get in trouble if he was awake? And reguardless of how childish that sounded, it was largely the reason he didn’t move. Even when Jack sat up and leaned over him. Gazing down at soft features. Fingers brushing gingerly against his cheek. Knuckles rubbing softly against his jaw. Deliberately gentle movements that Rhys wasn’t sure how to respond to. So he didn’t. Instead, still pretending he was asleep. Though fully expecting Jack to hear his pounding heart and surmise that he was in fact, awake, after, of course, Jack placed a quick kiss on his head. Then standing and meandering toward the bathroom to take a shower.

Rhys lay stunned. Had that really just happened? Or had he imagined it? Was Jack still drunk? Or maybe blind? Did he know it was Rhys? Did he care? What was going on? Why wouldn’t his heart stop pounding? Why did his stomach churn...in a good way. That’s not how that’s suppose to work. If a psychopath kisses you you’re supposed to be afraid. You’re suppose to vomit or gag or cry or do something to convey your disgust or fear. Not...get giddy...or blush. Or feel so warm inside. And calm. That’s not how that works. That doesn’t make any sense. Was there something wrong with him? There had to be. There just had to be.

He didn’t love Handsome Jack.

Wait...who said anything about love?

 

*

 

AI Jack had watched them all night. Grinding his digital teeth as the physical Jack allowed Rhys to act like an idiot and humiliate himself. If he’d had a say, he’d have killed anyone where they stood for looking at Rhys weird. And there were a lot, of people, looking at him weird. He hated the eyes that followed them both. Questioning eyes that didn’t know how to mind their own damn business. But Rhys was having a good time, so he wasn’t that angry. Just irritated, is all. Though as Jack continued to force drinks down the kid’s throat, he could feel rage welling up inside him. Glaring at his past self bitterly. Mocking his words whenever he spoke and childishly mimicking everything he did in exaggerated movements. He knew it wasn’t intentional, but he was acting like a real dick toward Rhys. Letting him act the way he was. Forcing him to drink even when Rhys had displayed his obvious distaste for a alcohol. Criticizing his dancing even if all the kid was trying to do was have a good time.

He was trying to be understanding. And empathetic. Not to himself, because he was a dick, but to a theoretical person who would theoretically be forced to care for the drunk Rhys. So it made it more forgivable. His actions toward him. Like, when Jack dragged him home, instead of just carrying him like AI Jack would have done, just to give the kid a break. Or when Jack attempted to find the key. Instead of forcing Rhys to do it, which he was thankful for. At least he was courteous in a way. His past self. Though he couldn’t help but laugh out loud when Rhys chucked a vase at his head, and again when he threw another, though fell deadly silent, when Jack threw Rhys up against the wall. Growling at him in a low voice, which he did not have the right to do. No one did. No one on the fucking planet had the right to talk to his… to Rhys ...like that. Not even him. Or, the past him.

Past Jack was pushing it. Bringing him closer and closer to the brink of rage through every action he committed. Though he calmed at times, when he did something forgivable. Like give Rhys his bed. Though sleeping in it with him was not something he had in mind. Watching with the eyes of a hawk all night. Glaring down at him and the arm that was wrapped around Rhys. He wasn’t worthy. He didn’t have the right to touch him, and he was doing it anyway. He was mocking the laws of the universe by holding him. Mocking AI Jack… who couldn’t. And he found himself growing more jealous as the hours dragged on. Eyes burning into the back of his own head as he waited for one of them to wake up. For one of them to realize the error in this situation, and then fix it. Rhys awoke first, to his relievement, as he walked to the other side of the bed. Kneeling next to him and eyeing his expression.

He was afraid. At least, that’s what it looked like. It had taken him several minutes to realize his predicament, but once he had, he did nothing, which mildly annoyed AI Jack, who urged him to leave or move or do something. Anything but lay there and allow that piece of shit to touch him. Though, at the same time, he understood the fear Rhys may have had for Jack. If he were to anger him. He knew he had a temper. He always had, so he understood. Even if it killed him to stand there watching. Several more minutes passed before Jack woke up. Rhys pretended to be asleep, wisely, he observed, as his past self attempted gently to rouse him. He breathed deeply, watching with clenched fists as a hand brushed across Rhys’ face. One that wasn’t his, and therefore, had no right to make contact with him. Growling audibly at the man, who then, had the audacity to kiss him. Something that caused him to lose himself completely.

“You stupid fucking bastard!” He screamed, throwing punch after punch which simply melted through himself as he attempted to teach Past Jack a lesson, “He’s mine! He’s mine! He’s mine!” He shouted, only growing more frustrated and angry as no one acknowledged him nor his rage. As his anger was rendered useless in the physical world around him.

He continued to follow himself into the bathroom, until the barrier of his sight was stopped and he could move no further. Beating on the invisible boundary whilst cussing himself out. Fighting violently, and fruitlessly. Turning back to Rhys after expending an outrageous amount of energy, only to see blushing cheeks, and a soft, barely noticeable smile. No. No. Jack couldn’t do that to him. He’d known the kid. He’d helped him. He’d saved his life. He’d bonded with him. Knew him. He’d talked to him and spent time with him and had created a tether to Rhys that couldn’t be severed. He’d expended time and effort into building a relationship, and Jack was about to take all of that away from him in the span of only a few days? He’d known Rhys for months! He’d suffered for Rhys! He’d learned from his mistakes and was now willing to do anything for him! And Jack was going to take all of it away!? He was going to just swoop in?! Take what was rightfully his!? No. No. He wouldn’t let him. That wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fucking fair!

As wrath consumed his thoughts and murder ran rampant through his brain, he began to fire up for the first time in a long time. Causing the echoeye in Rhys’ pocket to shock him. Something that stung his thigh unexpectedly. He retrieved the device and eyed it. Furrowing his brows at the slight glowing blue radiating from it. It wasn’t possible for Jack to be activating could it? It must have just been...glitching out or something. That makes sense right? He figured it did, and that’s how he justified leaving it on the nightstand. He didn’t want it in his pocket if it was going to shock him again. Even if he didn’t fully understand how it had. And he was oblivious to AI Jack, who screamed at him. Begging him to listen or hear him. Begging him to set him free. Repeating over and over again in a heartbreaking mantra that he loved Rhys and would do anything for him. That he was ten times better than the past Jack. Anything and everything that came to mind as he begged for freedom. Digital tears forming in his eyes. Causing him to pause and wonder how genuine his feelings were. He was an AI wasn’t he? He wasn’t...real. So why did he feel so strongly?

Can AI’s feel heartbreak?

Can AI’s feel sorrow and pain?

Can AI’s cry?

The answer?

Yes. And it hurt like hell.

 

*

 

When Jack finished showering, Rhys still lay in his bed. Pretending to be asleep, which he didn’t know. He’d been continuously laboring under the delusion that he was asleep this whole time. Even when he’d caressed his face. Something he didn't really think about as he did. It felt almost...instinctual. And he wasn’t sure why he’d kissed him, that too didn’t feel as though any thought had been put into it. It just kinda..happened. And despite how angry he was at himself for doing it, he was just thankful Rhys had been asleep. Or at least, he thought he had been. He didn’t know how he’d explain it if the kid asked. He’d probably just say he was still mildly drunk and unaware of his actions. Even if he was. And instinctively gravitated toward Rhys again after dressing himself. His brain told him to touch him. Make physical contact of some sort, though he didn’t, because he didn’t want to wake him up, and because he wasn’t a perv. 

So instead he lay back over the mattress and stared at the ceiling. Eyes focusing on the spotted paint and each pattern within it. There had to be something wrong with him. Why did he like this kid? He was some crazy ass, awkward, weirdo from the future, something he could neither really confirm or deny, who was his daughter’s babysitter. He shouldn’t have been any more than that right? He shouldn’t care about him. Or have the urge to make him breakfast. Or tea to help with the hangover. Or pull him closer, which fortunately, he didn’t have to do. Glancing down at Rhys, who turned over and curled up into Jack’s chest. Eyes closed of course, so Jack could only assume he was still asleep. Allowing his arm to wrap around the boy and rub his back soothingly. Something that made Rhys melt in his grip.

“I know you’re awake!” AI Jack shouted, “What’re you doing, Rhys?!”

Jack carded his fingers through Rhys’ hair, allowing his palm to drift down his shoulder and rest on his hip. Something that almost made Rhys shiver, though he tried to hide it. Completely oblivious to AI Jack’s avid protests. He didn’t know why he was doing this. Especially when it made him feel so dirty...and guilty. Cuddling with a mass murderer. Allowing his stresses and worries to melt away, even if he should have been focused on them, and not laying here like he was. But damn...it was a nice break. It felt good to take time off. From Atlas...from life...all of it. To just live in the moment, which currently smelled like old spice, and was breathing softly. His heartbeat a calming sound, which felt ironic somehow.

Several minutes passed. Neither men intent on moving. Both fully confident they could spend the rest of their lives like that. Despite their pounding headaches and nausea. And they very well may have, had it not been for Angel, slowly cracking open the door and peering inside.

“Daddy?” She whispered, well aware that he probably had a very bad hangover. Not because he drank often, but because Lourin had, and she was often yelled at for being too loud.

“Come on in, sweetheart.” he told her quietly. Glancing down at Rhys, who stirred. Half of him wanting to wake up to greet Angel, yet the other half insisting he not ruin the moment and just lay where he was.   
She tiptoed toward them. Climbing up on her dad’s side of the bed. Smiling at Rhys who she knew was awake. She could just sense it. Though, she said nothing. Instead turning to her father, who had his eyes closed. Face toward the ceiling as he relaxed leisurely.

“You hungry?” He questioned softly. Scratching her back lightly as she sat beside him.

She shook her head, “I already ate. But, I made you something!” She beamed, calming her tone when her father winced. Rubbing his temples and nodding.

“We’ll be out in a bit, ok?” He assured her.

She nodded and stood, rushing out the door and into the kitchen. Awaiting the men excitedly. 

Jack glanced down at Rhys. Unsure how to wake him up without causing an awkward scene, like what had happened on the couch. Even if the reason for that had primarily been his fault. He figured the best way would be to address him from somewhere else in the room. At least then Rhys wouldn’t be left to assume what had gone on the night before, having woken up in bed with Handsome Jack. Something that honestly hadn't even crossed Rhys’ mind. But he knew that meant getting up, and was reluctant to. Sighing and breathing deeply as he slowly began to raise himself. Attempting to slide Rhys off of him in the gentlest way possible, so not as to wake him, though managed to do so anyway. At least, he thought he did. Rhys himself was only panicking because he too didn’t want the interaction to end, though could think only to utter the man’s name which caused him to freeze.

“Jack…” He mumbled. Groggily acting as if he’d only just awoken.

“Mornin’ pumpkin.” The man replied, standing and pretending as if he’s only just entered the room to wake him, “Angel made breakfast, for us, so uh...yeah.”

Rhys blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, taking a soft breath before nodding and forcing himself to his feet. Following Jack, who eyed him tentatively, making sure he didn't fall. Both men entering the kitchen where Angel sat, two bowls on the counter which both men approached.

“Sorry that it’s only cereal. It’s the only thing I know how to make without burning.” She admitted. Jogging to her art station and doodling. Giving them time to talk amongst each other. Hopefully a more rousing discussion than the one they’d had after her first attempt at setting them up. Though she was very disappointed when she heard nothing from either of them for several minutes. Getting antsy and crossing her arms. Small foot tapping wildly as she waited to hear something. Anything.

“What happened there?” Rhys asked quietly. His head turned away from Jack who followed his field of vision. Seeing a shatter vase laying in small fragments along the floor by the couch.

He smiled lightly, “You uh...tried to kill me last night.” 

Rhys turned to him with furrowed brows. Dropping his spoon in his bowl and eyeing the man as if unsure as it if he was telling the truth. Which he wasn’t, of course, but where’s the fun in that?

“What?” He questioned. Gaze shifting between mismatched eyes that appeared as sincere as possible.

“Don’t sweat it Kitten, that’s the only thing you broke. Aside from my heart. Really thought we were getting somewhere, then the next thing I know you pull a knife on me.” He said, his tone becoming more serious and sorrowful as the sentence progressed. He tried desperately to suppress a smile as Rhys' mind ran wild. Trying to remember something that hadn’t happened.

“I did what?” He stammered, unable to process what Jack was saying. It’s not that it sounded extremely uncharacteristic. It’s that it did. After AI Jack had attempted to kill him, he’d begun to have nightmares from which he’d awake violently, with murder in his eyes. He'd never come that close to death. It was hell for anyone tried to wake him. And the one time he’d attempted to drown out those memories with alcohol, he nearly stabbed an employee to death. Something that felt, again, ironic, somehow. After which he agreed to seek help. Which had, helped. Though it had only been a month since he was deemed ‘cured’. And maybe him spending time with Jack was bringing back those episodes, or maybe his brain was subconsciously telling him to eliminate the threat before it eliminated him.

“Yeah, you went on rambling about revenge and justice, yada yada. Sounded like some Shakespearean kook.” Jack told him. What he said was all in good fun, and he wasn’t trying at all to make Rhys panic like he was. Not even really noticing it until Rhys had hunched over his bowl stiffly and was staring down at his milk as if it were about to kill him.

“Hey, I’m kidding.” Jack assured him, placing a slow and gentle hand on his shoulder, which Rhys was surprised he didn’t flinch away from. Had it been anyone else, including Vaughn, and he’d have thrown himself across the room. Why Jack? Why was he so special?

“So...I didn’t? Try to...to kill you?” He asked. Several minutes had passed before he’d fully processed what Jack had said and was now looking at the man, slowly relaxing as he nodded.

“I admit you were all pissy, and threw some shit at me, but it wasn’t extreme like that Cupcake, I swear. Why? That happened before?” 

He said the last bit jokingly. Hoping to lighten the mood, though frowned when Rhys nodded, and continued to eat his cereal which was now slightly soggy.

A long silence ensued and Angel was mentally face palming herself. It happened again didn’t it? The awkwardness? Dang. How was she supposed to fix that? She may have been smart and conniving, but she lacked the maturity and experience required to solve this conundrum which instead left her steaming silently across the room.

“So...about last night…” Rhys began, pursing his lips and hesitating. Unsure how to approach the question which was secretly on both of their minds.

“Go on.” Jack urged, taking another bite before turning to him and waiting expectantly.

“Why did...why did you sleep with me?” He murmured. And Jack actually didn’t hear what he said, though he knew what he was going to ask reguardless and swallowed slowly. Carefully choosing his words.

“You uh,” He cleared his throat, “You lost your key card, so I figured it’d just be easier to uh...y’know. Put you up for another night.”

He nodded to himself, thinking his reasoning was very understandable and justified. Though was unsure how to respond when Rhys then questioned, “Yeah, but, why not put me on the couch or something?”

“Cause I’m not an asshole.” He stated matter-of-factly. Giving Rhys his typical pretentious douche-bag look. 

“So why the spooning?” He murmured. Catching the man off guard who hesitated before glancing around the room a few quick times.

“You were shivering, and I didn’t want to have to drag the blankets out from under you.” He said. Damnit. He wasn't used to this. Being questioned in this manor. He was usually the one to make such inquiries that would inflict panic like these were doing now. He was afraid one of his answers would make him appear weak, or make blatant his affection...weakness, rather, for the kid.

“Why didn’t you use the blankets on the floor?” Rhys asked finally. Smiling softly as he realized he’d cornered the man completely. He’d notice the blankets as he was leaving. Folded neatly, though seemingly tossed to the ground like unwanted toys. Jack himself had forgotten retrieving them so that he could set himself up on the couch, though now was cursing himself for not putting them away. Pausing uncomfortably long before replying.

“I was drunk. I don’t remember.” He said stiffly. Standing and taking his bowl with him as he washed it out and placed it in the dish rack. Placing his hands on the counter and glaring at the wall across from him. He did not care about Rhys. He had been drunk. That was all. He didn't know what he was thinking. Even this morning...it had all been from the hangover...or something. It was not him.

“Jack…” Rhys said softly.

The man turned and glanced at the boy who was now standing beside him. Placing his bowl in the rack and clearing his throat nervously before slightly squeaking out, “I uh...I didn’t. I didn’t mind...too much. Um. Last-last night…with the...” He paused and his eyes drifted to the ground, “S-spoon…”

A long silence fell between the two. Causing each of them to glance at one another awkwardly before a small smile spread on Jack’s face and Rhys blushed. Damn he sure was cute. When he was all flustered and skittish like that. Standing standoffishly as he twisted his fingers together in front of himself. Taking a hesitant step back and awaiting a response. Anxiously tapping his foot. 

Jack licked his lips and was in the process of stepping toward Rhys to say, “Neither did I, Pumpkin.” but was stopped by Angel who he caught in his peripheral vision gazing into his room. He glanced at her and furrowed his brows. Aware of a faint orange glow radiating from the doorway. He stepped away from Rhys, who took this at first as rejection, until he too noticed the strange hue. At first approaching with caution, at the unidentified cause, both men crept toward her, putting her behind them as they approached. Once Rhys saw however, that the nightstand by the bed had a small flame on it, he sprinted to it. Retrieving his echoeye, which had thankfully been unharmed. Thankfully? Why thankfully? That bastard had tried to kill him. He should let him burn. He should...but he won’t.

Jack patted out the small blaze and turned to Rhys, brows furrowed. Neither of them knew what happened, but Jack appeared to be the only one concerned. Rhys was far too busy examining the eye for damage. Sighing deeply when none was found. AI Jack had caused another spark to leak from the eye, catching the tissue beside it on fire and eventually part of the nightstand itself. In his rage at seeing the two of them so close. At hearing Rhys begin to confess something he couldn’t allow or comprehend. He’d accidentally shut himself off, temporarily, in the process, having expended so much energy on the spark. The slight blue glow of the eye ceased, and with it, his only chance at capturing Rhys’ attention.

“Ok what the hell is that thing?” Jack questioned, pointing to the eye that Rhys instinctively closed his fist around. Whipping around, hand slightly extended as if he’d have to fend off the man, who he assumed would try to grab it from him. When he didn’t, his defensive posture faded.

“I-I already told you...that.” Rhys murmured softly, taking a step back which tempted Jack even more. Eyes narrowing at the boy.

“Did you? Cause I remember you lying to my face.” He said sternly. Not necessarily angry, just a bit concerned, and a bit frustrated. What was Rhys hiding from him, and why?

“I didn’t...lie.” Rhys mumbled, words so quiet that Jack had a hard time hearing them, though sneered in response to.

“Really Cupcake? Cause I remember you telling me some bullshit about it being a virus. Then you called it 'he', and unless I’m mistaken or things change in the future, virus’ don’t have genders.”

Rhys shrank and backed away, hoping Jack wouldn’t have remembered that. Though clearly, he did, and clearly, Rhys was screwed. Unless he could come up with a better lie, though he was fresh out of those at the moment. Floundering fruitlessly for something to say before spurting out, “Simon.”

“What?” Jack questioned, after several moments with no explanation. 

Rhys then spit out the first six words that came to mind, “Systematic Integrator of Micro Organic Nerves” Causing Jack to repeat himself, though infinitely more confused.

“It’s a...living...virus. First of its kind. Its a bio organism that takes over any electronic device it’s put into. It was made out of um...male, single celled organisms, so it’s...technically...a he.” He managed to spout out. A lie that even impressed himself. Mentally high fiving his brain which was writhing in the endorphins now surging through him at being so clever and quick. Jack himself was quite impressed and quite fooled by that explanation, though still didn’t understand why Rhys wouldn’t just tell him that from the beginning. So he asked.

“Because...it’s highly experimental tech, and... I didn’t want you to...ya know...use it.” He mumbled. Which made sense. Kind of. Rhys had said Jack lost his mind later on, so maybe that’s why he’d been cautious. He did have to admit it sounded kind of badass, but there’s no way he’d use it on anything. He’d be too wary of the consequences. He didn’t like much playing with fire. Despite his later dabbling with Eridium.

“How dangerous is it?” Jack then inquired, leaving a cocky Rhys to respond with, “It crashed Helios into Pandora...so...pretty…pretty dangerous.”

Jack pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. Nodding understandingly before peering back down at the nightstand.

“So how’d it set my table on fire?” He asked.

Rhys shrugged, thumbing the faded iris smoothly before glancing down at it. It couldn’t have been AI Jack. It just couldn’t have. He was dead. Or inactive. Or something. He couldn’t have been in there...could he?

"I...don't know..." He admitted. His curiosity peaked, though nothing would come of it. There's no way in hell he'd ever plug AI Jack back into anything. 

It'd be a cold day in hell before that happened.


	12. Mother Nature's Abomination

“Where have you been?” Alethio questioned to a gruff looking Athazago. He’d gone missing some time ago, and they’d all been awaiting his return. As per usual, he told no one of his escapade and they were stuck worrying as to whether or not he’d been captured. Normally, they’d have gone looking for him, but couldn’t risk discovery had he been taken. He was quite reckless. Too much so for his own good.

“I’ve been exploring.” He replied casually, as if he hadn’t kept them up for hours in stiff uncertainty.

“Oh. Have you?” Selcouth muttered, flicking her gaze to him, which he sneered at.

“Did you find anything of interest?” Alethio asked softly, trying to avoid another conflict. She’d reprimand him later. In private, where biased words wouldn’t sway her judgement.

“Nothing. This place is very simple in construct. Almost boring. I’ve visited their most common meeting grounds. They frolic about like drunkards for fun. It’s repulsive. And they’ve no manners, equally. I was rammed into on several occasions by humans who were too distracted to move out of my way.”

“Oh, what a tragedy.” Selcouth murmured, rolling her eyes and laying back on her bed. A satisfied smirk on her face when he questioned her sarcasm.

“Calm yourself.” Alethio demanded, before Athazago could challenge Selcouth who was silently begging he would. She’d love to teach him a lesson. Knock that ego down into the dirt, where it belongs.

“The week is almost finished. Esprit will be expecting a report, and we’ve nothing to tell her. Unfortunately, we are forced to wait. However, perhaps there are other methods we can use, whilst under watch by those in charge of this station. Aesthete, you are gifted with human technology, are you not?”

Aesthete nodded to her superior with a broad grin, “I am, Tribunes.”

“Good. I would advise you scour their database for a trail that may lead us to the Time Warper. Perhaps an intruder? Or new member to the crew? Anything that may give us a hint. Something we may tell the Imperial Legatus. Selcouth, I would ask that you and Athazago attempt to interact with other humans to collect information.”

All three members nodded, though Selcouth and Athazago were not pleased by their tasks.

“What will you do then?” Athazago inquired, a bratty tone of voice conveying his dismay.

“I will attempt to trace from where this Eridian presence I feel is surging. Something about it worries me.” She replied, “Though for now we shall rest. These are not hours at which humans typically socialize. We begin our search tomorrow.”

“Understood.”

 

*

Rhys had returned to his apartment to shower, and placed his echoeye in the drawer of his nightstand. Hoping it would remain safe there. Hoping Jack wouldn’t find it. Hoping Jack had believed his lie.   
When he finished, he dressed and returned to Jack’s apartment, only to find both Jack and Angel missing. He made a quick run through, just to be sure, but found no trace of them. Only a note on Angel’s desk which was written in purple crayon, “We went to Daddy’s office. Meet us there.” It read. Which surprised Rhys, who was amazed at her spelling and keen cursive handwriting. Something he was ashamed to admit was even better than his own. He was also ashamed to admit he didn’t know exactly how to get to Jack’s office. He’d been there before, on multiple occasions, but for some reason, he found himself standing in the hall beside the elevator staring blankly at the open doors.

He figured it was his brain’s way of trying to stop him there. He knew he shouldn’t have been growing attached to Jack, he’d made the same mistake with the Handsome AI, but something about Jack just...felt good. His presence. His smile. His voice. Everything about him, just...made Rhys feel at home. And he was different from AI Jack. Immensely different. Because he was a real, solid human being, who hadn’t lost his mind yet. As far as he could tell. And maybe fate had brought him here for a reason. Maybe his fighting against it would only worsen the future. He’d almost been killed in that office. Twice. And his body kept insisting he not return to it, for the fear Jack might make it a third, but he entered the elevator anyway. Nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Brows scrunched together and eyes gazing at the floor. If he was doing something good, then why did he feel so guilty? He was fixing the future wasn’t he? How could that be bad?

“What took ya so long Cupcake?” Jack questioned from his chair, eyeing the papers in front of him through square rimmed glasses. Glasses he swiftly removed the moment he saw the confused look on Rhys’ face.

“You wear glasses?” He asked, a small smirk creeping upon his features as he walked toward the man, who grumbled and told him to “Shut up.” under his breath.

“Rhys!” Angel shouted, running full sprint at him before slamming into his leg with a small, “Oof.”

“I missed you.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his hip.

“I was gone for ten minutes.” He replied, giggling softly. He’d never met someone who actually enjoyed and awaited his presence. Vaughn didn’t count. Rhys was like, the only friend he had.

“I. Missed. You.” She repeated. This time more insistently. Tightening her arms around him defiantly. As if daring him to belittle her affection. 

“I missed you too, I guess.” He responded, smiling down at her. She glanced up at him and smiled back with a small toothy grin, before releasing him and running a few laps around her dad’s office. 

“You can sit.” Jack informed him. He’d been standing, watching the little girl for a few minutes before Jack glanced up at him, admiring the view for a couple seconds, then becoming slightly uncomfortable at how awkwardly Rhys was just standing there.

He obeyed, taking the seat in front of Jack and glancing around the office. It was different from when he’d last seen it. His small wall of memorabilia lacked Gordys’ piece and several other artifacts which AI Jack had pointed out. Though his eyes did linger on the golden forearm laying eerily on one of the shelves. He found himself then gazing at the desk. Wondering if Jack had the rest of that skeleton underneath it. His eyes wide and almost afraid, which in turn concerned Jack who glanced at him.

“Ya alright there kiddo?” He questioned, causing Rhys to jolt and turn to him.

“Yes. Yeah, why-why wouldn’t I be. I’m fine. I’m good...yeah…” He said, very unconvincingly, which led Jack to raise an eyebrow a him and lean forward. Placing the papers he was examining on the desk beside him.

“I’m getting tired of this Rhysie. If something’s wrong, just tell me.” He told him, an intense gaze in his eyes as the boy swallowed and parted his lips slowly.

“I...um...there’s just...not a lot of um, good memories. In...here.” He gestured around the room and Jack waited for him to elaborate.

“How so?” He questioned, tilting his head when Rhys lowered his eyes into his lap and began to play with his fingers.

“Uh, just...you, well, future you...wasn’t uh...the nicest...guy.” He said. Hesitating at those last few words. Refusing to look at the man who was unsure what that could mean. Had he threatened to airlock the kid? That couldn’t have been it because he threatened to airlock everyone. Had he attacked him or something? He couldn’t see himself doing that, but maybe if provoked he would. Was that why Rhys was so awkward and skittish around him? Had he, or rather, would he eventually be cruel to him?

“Oh.” Was all he could say. Expression softening. He wanted to ask how, but couldn’t urge the word from his mouth. He felt as though he should have already known, even if there was no possible way he could have. And Rhys was thankful for that because he wasn’t sure what he would have said anyway. Why did the future always cause their conversations to be become so depressing? There had to be at least one good thing in the future he could bring up. Just to lighten the mood or something. Though if there was, Rhys couldn't find it. 

“So...uh, what’re you working on?” He asked after Jack had continued to examine the papers before him.

“Nothing important. I promised Angel I wouldn’t work this week, so I’m not, but I do have to make sure everything’s running properly. Had my secretary print out a report for me. Only the basics.” He replied, pausing when he saw mention of an Atlas ship docking on the station, “After I finish, I figured we could all go out for lunch. Angel’s craving Chinese.”

“Sounds good.” Rhys replied, turning to the little girl who placed a drawing in his lap. One of her and Rhys holding hands and smiling. Though, she described it to him anyway, making sure to include how they were only the same height because she couldn’t figure out how to connect their arms without making them look super long. 

“It’s good, Angel.” He told her, smiling down at it fondly. He’d never been around kids much, but had always secretly enjoyed them more than adults. They always had that kind of, energetic aura. They saw the world through a colorful lens that made everything appear so beautiful, and he craved to have that outlook once again. Things were so much simpler then. You could eat ice cream all day and get it all over your face and no one would judge you. You could run around like a maniac and dance like an idiot and no one would think twice about it. You could just be whoever you wanted, and no one gave you a sideways glance. It was freedom at its purest. 

“Thank you.” She said sweetly, skipping to her art station to draw some more. Jack leaned over his desk and gazed at the picture, a small smirk on his face. Like father, like daughter. Angel must have really liked Rhys. Though that wasn’t a surprise. The kid had a magnetic personality. Even if he was shy and awkward as hell. He found the papers in his hands slipping from his fingers. The words “Atlas” and “Unscheduled Landing” fading from his mind as he watched the kid. The light blush on his cheeks at how flattered he was to have been drawn. The faint glow of his eyes that lit up his features. God, Jack didn’t want to like the kid, but he did. He really did, and at this point, he wasn’t sure why he was fighting it. 

“Ya know what.” He said suddenly, causing both Rhys and Angel to glance at him as he slid the papers to the corner of his desk, “This can wait. Let’s go.” He told them. Causing both to smile and stand as he did.   
Rhys folded the picture and placed it securely in his pocket. Allowing Angel to grab his hand as she rushed toward them. Grabbing Jack’s in the other. Peering up at both men with the biggest smile Jack had ever seen on her face. And he couldn’t help but mirror it. Eyes warm and inviting. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. 

 

*

 

AI Jack awoke to a silent and empty room. Slowly materializing in the darkness. Eyes scanning the room only to confirm what he’d somehow already known. Rhys had abandon him. His past self was manipulating him. Even after he’d damn near killed the kid, Rhys hadn’t dared part with him. He was always in his pocket, and if not, he was never far away. And he wanted to believe Rhys was close, but he knew he wasn’t. He knew he was out doing something with Past Jack. Allowing himself to be blinded by his charisma and lies. He needed to get out. He needed to save Rhys. He needed to prevent them from getting closer than they already were. He was making a mistake. Rhys couldn’t even comprehend how badly he was screwing himself over. 

He was furious. The more he thought about it, the worse it got. Driving him more and more insane as he realized there was nothing he could do. No one could hear him. No one could see him. No one could talk to him or keep him company, and the only person or thing he cared about in general had abandon him. Leaving him to wallow in self pity and misery. Locked in an infinite silence, apart from the sound of his own voice, which he’d grown to hate. The humility he’d taught himself to retain was slowly melting away as the minutes passed, and he was so angry that he wanted to destroy everything in sight, but his hands only melted through every solid object he attempted to touch. Further sending him into a downward spiral of insanity. It should be him out there with Rhys and Angel. Not past Jack. He didn’t deserve it. 

He hated a great many things. A great many people. Everything in existence now seemed to torment him, and he knew he deserved it to some degree, but it had been months. Hadn’t he suffered enough? Hadn’t he learned his lesson? He felt remorse, he felt sadness, he understood how horrible of a person he had been. How horrible of a person he still was. He’d become self aware, wasn’t that enough? Though the more he suffered, the more hate plagued his heart. Spreading through him like a virus until he could do nothing but plot his own death. He hated a great many thing. A great many people. But despite all of it, he knew one thing was true. You can never hate anything in the universe, more than you can hate yourself.

 

*

 

“Don’t judge me.” Rhys muttered, crossing his arms and blushing at the eyes now staring at him. He’d ordered the coconut shrimp. Something Jack, if he was being honest, had never even heard of before. It sounded disgusting, however, and he was now looking at Rhys like there were tentacles sprouting from his head. Angel, however, was gazing up at him with a happy smile. Asking for the same thing. She herself had never heard of it either, but knew Rhys had similar taste to her, therefore she knew it’d be good. Jack then glanced down at her, raising his eyebrows and scoffing lightly.

“You’re both crazy.” He mumbled incredulously, ordering broccoli and beef for himself. Something both Rhys and Angel cringed at.

“Ew, broccoli.” They both murmured in unison.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, ordering a side of rice and chow mein. Turning to the both of them, waiting for them to offer which sides they wanted, but gave none.

“You’re seriously only going to have...shrimp?” He asked, gagging as the last word left his mouth dramatically. He liked seafood. To a degree, but shrimp and coconut just don’t go together. That’s like defying mother nature and even he knew not to do that. 

Both Rhys and Angel nodded, giving each other a high five as he sighed and turned to pay. Something the cashier wasn’t expecting. Glancing down to the card he handed them with a raised eyebrow. Handsome Jack actually paying for something, instead of just, basically robbing the place? Unheard of. 

“You’ve never even tried it.” Rhys protested after they’d seated themselves. Attempting to defend himself as Jack eyed him. He’d never been prosecuted in such a way for what he liked. Jack had a habit of pointing it out. Which made him a little uncomfortable, and yet, was amusing all the same. 

“And I never will. Neither of you are actual human beings if you can eat that shi- stuff.” He replied, waving Rhys’ argument away as he shook his head at both of them.

“At least we’re not boring like you.” Angel proclaimed. Crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue at Jack who tilted his head and raised his eyebrow at her. Daring her to do that again.

Her eyes widened and she shrunk against Rhys, attempting to tuck herself behind him as her father stared at her with a stern expression.

“She’s right Blandy McBlanderson. At least we have the guts to try something new.” Rhys said, attempting to defend her, though his defiant expression faded as Jack then turned his attention to him. He too shrank and lost his gall. Shoulders scrunching together and head drooping a little. Jack gave him a satisfied smirk before leaning back in his seat.

“Well pardon me Rhysie, if I’m not in the habit of taste testing abominations.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Oh, it is.”

Rhys scoffed and rolled his eyes. Crossing his arms and glancing down at Angel who then weaseled her way between his bicep and his chest, narrowing her eyes daringly at her father. Crossing her arms as well.

“Am I being ganged up on?” Jack questioned, “Cause I feel like I’m being ganged up on.”

When neither responded he smiled and snorted, gazing around the room and licking his lips before saying, “Alright then. You’re both grounded.”

“What!” Angel barked. Slamming her hands on the table harshly. Pouting and glaring at Jack who simply shrugged his shoulders and dared her to argue.

“You can’t ground me, I’m a grown man.” Rhys contended, his voice slightly whining as if his argument didn’t even convince himself.

“This is my space station, Sweetheart, I can do whatever I want.” Jack fired back, staring down his nose condescendingly at the boy who pursed his lips and pouted. 

“That’s not fair.” They both murmured. Moping grouchily until their food had arrived. Both refusing to eat at first, until Jack cleared his throat, and they both decided not to envolk his wrath further. Each taking their chopsticks and eating stiffly. Bites they chewed obnoxiously, as if to mock Jack who tilted his head at them.

“If I try it, will you stop being brats?” He questioned. An annoyed expression conveying how done he was with this conversation.

Both children nodded and he leaned over the table expectantly. Watching impatiently as Rhys picked up a piece of shrimp and cupped his hand under it. Offering it to Jack who opened his mouth and waited for Rhys to drop it on his tongue. Chewing slowly as Rhys retracted his arms. 

It tasted exactly how he expected. Fucking fantastic. Damn. Just his luck. He couldn’t admit it though. He’d never give them that satisfaction. Forcing a grimace onto his face which slowly faded into a smile as Rhys gave him a steely expression. One that appeared similar to a strict mother. Daring the audacity in Jack’s obvious disgust of the food.

“Nasty.” He stated. Dragging the word out if only to taunt the boy who narrowed his eyes.

“You’re the devil.” He muttered.

Jack chuckled at that and smiled down at his plate, “You sound surprised, Sweetheart.”

“Not hardly.” Rhys replied, taking a large bite and chewing aggressively. As if he could intimidate the man, who simply shook his head and resumed eating. Glancing to Angel who was smiling because she knew he was lying. She knew her dad well enough to tell whether he liked something or not. Eating silently, though satisfied at knowing he had in fact, been proven wrong. Something he seldom was. Jack was the kind of person who was right, even if he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter, next one will be longer, hopefully


	13. Angel Eyes

Lunch had gone relatively well, apart from occasional bickering stemming from the difference in opinion pertaining to food. It had felt strangely routine. Like they’d done this every day for the past few months. Or years. It didn’t feel as though Rhys had only just entered the picture, rather, that he’d been it all along. And it felt good. Like straight up dopamine was being pumped into all three of them. Jack, though still skeptical of his feelings, was falling quite madly for the boy. Something that almost irritated him. He trusted people too easily, he thought. He mistook infatuation with love too often and he was certain it would screw him over sooner or later. He’d learned his lesson with Moxie, and Lilith, and Roland, and everyone who had betrayed him during his attempt at saving Elpis. Though they had all been conniving. They’d all had that look in their eyes. The kind that you knew meant they didn’t have an honest bone in their body. Rhys was different. And he couldn’t describe how or why, which also pissed him off. 

Rhys himself was quite heavily conflicted, due to his past experiences with Jack, obviously, he wasn’t very keen on reciprocating his affection. Rather, stiffly trying to avoid the subject in his mind. Though also pretending he didn’t notice when he caught Jack looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, or felt the man’s hand on his lower back as he held the door open and led him through on their way back to Jack’s apartment. He also pretended not to notice the smile on Jack’s face which was strangely genuine. Any smile he’d ever received from AI Jack had been laced with sarcasm, and this was pleasantly refreshing. Albeit strange. He could feel himself relaxing into his circumstances, and was confident he was the most selfish person to have ever lived. Getting all cozy with Handsome Jack and Angle, while Fiona could very well be dead, and Vaughn and Sasha may be scouring the planet in search of them. And yet here he is, relaxing, and no matter how hard he beat himself up in his own head, he couldn’t really make himself feel bad about it. 

Angel was over the moon. The last time either of her parents had, had a functioning relationship had been before she was even born, and that includes the relationship they’d had with each other. Apart from that, all she’d ever known were the one night stands and week long relationships they’d invested in, only in an attempt to forget one another. Nisha had been close enough, though Nisha didn’t like kids, so she’d never wanted to meet Angel. Rhys was different, and she was so happy, because it was obvious that her father liked him, but she liked him too, and often when her parents chose a new suitor they never took into account that their love life affected her too. And not as minutely as they might have thought. They were molding her definition of love, which was already askew. Having grown up in the hostile marriage she had. Though Rhys was quickly fixing that. Acting like a band aid and a bridge at the same time. He was rehabilitating Jack’s stone cold heart, though slowly, whilst also reminding the man of the childish personality he was missing out on. Rhys could very easily relate to Angel, due to him being a child at heart, whereas Jack wasn’t even really sure where to begin.

It was nice having a person they both liked. Jack and Angel. Their interests often conflicted. Not only in the sense of how they liked to enjoy their spare time, or food, but in their view of people. Jack had always primarily been into women. His masculine pride had always dictated that it gave him more renown if he sleep with hot chicks, and where Angel wasn’t exactly opposed to that, she would admit freely that Jack was her favorite parent. Person, in general. And he was a guy, so obviously, it made sense for him to date another guy. Men were just, kind of better, in her eyes. They were nicer, and they didn’t tell her to sit up straight, and not to eat like an animal, and not to be unladylike. Women always had their own rules and standards they liked to impose on her. The very few she’d met, that her father had dated. And he sort of allowed it because he wasn’t around much. She hated that. But she knew with Rhys it would be different. Everything would be different. Everything would be better. Of that, she was certain. 

It took them a while to finally make it back to Jack’s apartment. Unfortunately, they’d had to make their way past the collection of storefronts near the restaurant, and both Angel and Rhys had demanded to explore. Something Jack replied to with a heavy sigh and bland compliance. Agreeing to buy one thing each for each of them. Though Angel managed to swindle him into getting her three things. Something he couldn’t really get mad at. He loved to spoil her, he just didn’t want it to go to her head and make her into a brat. Rhys on the other hand remained in deep contemplation for several minutes as he was forced to choose between two pairs of socks. One, which had cartoon eggs and smiley faces all over them, or another, which was covered in pink and purple dinosaurs. Both of which, Jack refused to get him. Which made Rhys pout, like a goddamn child until Jack felt bad and eventually stopped to get them ice cream. 

All in all, it took a couple hours. It was practically dinner time by the time they got back, and Jack was not making anything because despite his culinary skills, he was both lazy and uninspired to cook. Therefore passing the task to Rhys and Angel, who accepted the challenge with vigor and determination. However, neither of them were very experienced and therefore decided very quickly not to make anything too extravagant for the fear of setting something...or many somethings, on fire. Even if both of them wanted to show up Jack who had snorted and scoffed when they pledged to make dinner. Relaxing on the couch with a sarcastic smile which conveyed how little faith he had in them. Something that made both Rhys and Angel that much more determined to make something freakin’ good. Unfortunately, they lacked coordination of any kind.

Stumbling over each other as they attempted to make something worth eating. Something that was hopefully meant to impress Jack. Both professional chefs then stood on either side of Jack who stared down at his apparent meal. Hands resting beside the plate as he tried to figure out what to do. Angel had prepared a cheese toastie, for the man, though had put too much butter on each slice of bread. And Rhys had made pasta, though when he couldn’t find sauce, used tomato soup, instead. Jack was not excited to eat his meal. And that’s putting it mildly. Because while it didn’t sound that bad, it looked like a hot mess. He couldn’t help but notice the grilled cheese had been burnt, but said nothing as he attempted to lift it, finding one side to be crisp, though the other was soggy with tomato soup, which was off putting to say the least. He sighed and took a deep breath before allowing himself a bite, which honestly didn’t taste that bad, though the texture nearly made him gag. He wasn’t a texture person normally, but this...this was too much happening all at once. 

“How is it Daddy. Don’t hold back.” Angel said, very seriously. Awaiting criticism, which Jack would never give her. The last time she’d made dinner for him, she’d prepared a bunch of chopped up vegetables, because she’d just learned how to mince, and had for some reason, added them, raw, to under-cooked scrambled eggs. When he told her, as nicely as possible that he didn’t want to eat a bunch of random chopped things and requested she cook them at least, she burst into tears and screamed so loud that she cracked the window of his apartment. The window of course, which led to friggin space, so that had been terrifying. Then rotating his residence and vowing never to let her cook again. Or if she did, he’d force down whatever she put in front of him. Like he was doing now.

“It’s great, baby.” He replied through a forced smile which he did his best to make appear real. Real enough to fool Angel, which it did. Though Rhys could see the obvious distaste in his eyes and grew anxious as Jack then tried his spaghetti, which by no means was bad. But wasn’t exactly good either. He’d eat it. But only in an apocalyptic armageddon type deal where food is scarse and sought after. Now? Not so much. But Rhys wasn’t his kids so he didn't feel bad about not eating it. Finishing his cheese toastie, which prompted Angel to run and play, and for Rhys to sit next to him.

“It’s terrible isn’t it?” He asked quietly.

Watching the man cough, glance at him, take a sip of water, and nod defeatedly.

“But, you did your best. That’s all I can ask for Pumpkin.” He told him encouragingly, standing and making his way to the trash bin before dumping the remainder of his meal into it. Then resting on the couch, where several papers lie on the coffee table. Drawings of Angel’s she’d left out on display. Ones he smiled down at in admiration. Smirking at the messily sketched, incomprehensible blobs with random color schemes which he could somehow still make out as creatures or objects she’d know. Like one very angular drawing, which was purple, green, yellow, and was definitely a skag. Though it feasibly could have been just about anything, due to its obscurity, he knew his little girl. And that there, was a skag.

Rhys then sighed in defeat, ate some dinner himself, which wasn’t as bad as Jack made it sound, and made his way next to the man. Sitting about a space and a half away from him on the couch as he too examined the pictures. He picked up the one Jack had been observing and grinned down at it with his brows slightly furrowed. Giggling a bit at the eyes which were almost bigger than the creatures head.

“Nice skag, Angel.” He told her, smiling as the girl turned and thanked him. 

He put the picture down and Jack couldn’t help but stare at him. Eyes soft and almost pleading. No one else would have known that was a skag. No one in the universe, and he knew that for a fact, because as beautiful and happy as Angel was, she couldn’t really draw all that well. Rhys was just breaking all the rules. No one could make her smile or laugh like Jack...except for Rhys. No one could make her so excited or energetic. No one could give her the drive to do so much in such a short span of time. Except for Jack, and except for Rhys. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but no one could make him so calm and relaxed. Except for Angel...and except for Rhys. For a while now, it had only been Jack and Angel. And yeah, sure, maybe Lourin made Angel laugh once or twice, but she’d never really cared about her. And the laugh was never genuine. And yeah, maybe Lourin made Jack happy every now and then, but she was never satisfied by anything he did. Rhys seemed oddly content. Even if he’d come here from a different timeline and had virtually no clue as to how or why he was there. He was getting along surprisingly well. Jack was almost envious of it. 

Rhys was doing something to him that he couldn’t explain. He was doing something to both of them. He was changing them, and where Jack was normally resistant to change, he had no quarrel with this one. It had been a long time since he’d felt at peace with himself or his life, and though he wasn’t now, he felt infinitely closer to being so. And he knew it was accredited to Rhys. In the short time he’d been there. It felt like years already. Or months, maybe. But Jack was honestly hoping the kid would stick around, just a bit longer. And he was hoping all of this was genuine. And not some kind of mind trick, which he was accustomed to. Or manipulation. He wanted to believe Rhys’ intentions were pure, and he could feel it in his heart, that they were, but there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him there was something wrong. But how could it be wrong, if it was making him happy?

“I’m tired Daddy.” Angel said suddenly. Yanking him from thought as he turned to look at her. Eyes very obviously lacking coordination enough to look back at him, as her lashes slowly began to flutter open and shut. Mouth stretching into a small yawn as she blinked at him.

“I can tell.” He replied, smiling softly at her. 

She nodded and began to drift backward, but he held his arm out to steady her and slowly rose to his feet. Guiding her to her bedroom, where upon she began to grow more and more limp. Her head bobbing back and forth as he walked her through the door. Gently lying her on the bed and pulling the covers over her. Giving a quick kiss and rubbing her cheek fondly with his thumb, before standing.

“Daddy…” She murmured, holding up her hand and letting it slap limply against his wrist. 

He turned and looked down at her, “Yes, baby?”

“I...I really like Rhys…” She told him quietly, slurring her words a bit as she sank into her pillow. Insistently pulling on Jack’s sleeve as if her words were to be taken seriously and seen as incredibly important, until she’d lost energy and gradually fallen asleep. 

He chuckled lightly and placed her hand back over the bed before smirking and crossing his arms as he gazed down at her in adoration, “I do too.” He whispered. Watching her for a few seconds, before emerging to find Rhys staring down at one of Angel’s drawings. Brows drawn in a bit, almost as if sympathetic to whatever she’d depicted. Though he seemed a bit worried and almost...sad.

“What’d ya got there Rhysie? Another Rakk? She’s been drawing those a lot lately.” He asked, trying to be humorous, though his expression became monotone when Rhys scrambled to hide the picture among the others. Glancing up at Jack nervously and giving him an awkward smile. 

“You got a habit of hiding things, you know that Rhys?” Jack told him, sitting beside him and shuffling through the papers. Attempting to find what Rhys had been looking at, though was ultimately stopped by the way the kid was biting his lip and watching with wide eyes. Was it that bad? Angel wouldn’t draw anything gruesome or disgusting, he knew that for a fact, so it must have been something that alluded to the future or something Rhys would see as problematic. He almost didn’t want to know. 

“I’m a time traveler...I’m not suppose to tell you everything.” Rhys chuckled nervously, swallowing before averting her eyes and gazing somewhere else.

“Yeah, but I’d appreciate the truth every once in a while.” Jack replied. Tilting his head at the kid, who was scratching the back of his neck. Looking at Jack with innocent eyes. 

“I worry.” Jack told him simply. Face stern, though forgiving enough for Rhys not to feel intimidated.

“I know.” Rhys said quietly, as if he knew the half of it. At first, Jack had only really been worried about Angel. About what Rhys said ended up happening to her, and of course he’d been in denial about it, because he could never see himself hurting her, but as time was slowly dredging on, he’d grown concerned for himself too. Rhys’ reaction to his office and his aura in general alluded to the fact that Jack would eventually become something he did not want to become. Yeah he was sassy, and yeah he murdered people all the time, but it was never permanent. He made sure the employees he killed were hooked up to the New-U stations so that he wouldn’t actually lose out on an asset which would take time and money to reacquire. Of course, he made sure to dock their pay as recompense, which in turn profited the company. 

But it did become quite bothersome at times. To constantly be doing background checks and ensuring that they were in fact included in the New-U mainframe. What if in the future, he had just killed people with no thought about it. What if he slowly began to lose his logic and let the power he now had get to him. It already kind of was. His tastes had heightened, and whether it be clothes or food, if it wasn’t the best he didn’t want it. Which, seemed kind of rational, and yet at the same time, he did feel a little selfish. But only a little bit. What if he became corrupt. More than he already was. He was appeasing himself constantly, instead of putting his own foot down on himself. He didn’t need all this fancy stuff, but he wanted it. He didn’t need to kill anyone. But he wanted to. What if he gave in to himself to the point where he would hurt Angel. And maybe even Rhys.

Someone he was also very concerned for. Which was irritating, because he wasn’t use to caring about other people. It had been only him and Angel for so long. He didn’t want to care about Rhys, but he did. He really friggin’ did.

“I don’t think you do.” Jack told him, scooting slightly closer to the boy who instinctively turned to him and widened his eyes a bit. Growing still as he made eye contact with the man, “I’m worried about you.” He clarified. “Not just Angel.”

“M-me?” Rhys stammered, furrowing his brows and contorting his features as if that made absolutely no rational sense. “W-why?”

“I dunno Rhysie, maybe it’s cause I like you.” Jack snarked. Shaking his head at Rhys’ obliviousness.

“Y-you...do?” He questioned quietly. Afraid that Jack’s sarcasm may have been layered on a little too thick, and that he just hadn’t pick up on it. Afraid he’d be humiliated by the man, who he assumed, was just messing with him. Or joking. That’s definitely something AI Jack would do. He was conniving and manipulative like that. But something in Jack’s eyes was sincere and he wasn’t sure what to do with that.  
“Yeah, kiddo, I do.” He said, scooting closer again to Rhys who backed into the arm of the couch. Watching almost dazed as the man crawled closer to him. Frozen in time and barely able to reconcile the faint squeak that escaped him as Jack hooked his hand behind Rhys’ neck. Blinking softly and tilting his head. Lips met by bland resistance as Rhys sat in hazy confusion. Was...was Handsome Jack....was...Handsome...no. No, he was dreaming...right? He wasn’t...no, he definitely was. He had to be. Handsome Jack would never kiss him. No one would ever kiss him. He was weird and awkward and liked socks and ice cream way more than he should have. Of all the people in the universe, who were far more suitable options...why him? That didn’t make any sense.

“J-Jack?” He managed to stutter out, pulling away and processing what was happening briefly before Jack raised an eyebrow and gazed at him patiently.

“Yeah?” The man replied.

“Wh-what’re you...um...what’re you doing?” He questioned, blushing quite madly as he averted his eyes. Both nervous and admittedly a bit afraid. 

“Well uh, I figured that was a little obvious.” He chuckled, “I was kissing you, Cupcake.”

“Oh...well...uh...why?” Rhys stammered, still trying to make sense of the situation in his mind.

“Cause I wanted to. Why? Do you want me to stop?” He asked gently. Backing up a bit.

Rhys grabbed the man’s arms and halted his retreat, “No.” He blurted, causing Jack to smirk as he frantically tried to think of something to say, “Um, I just, I’m not...I don’t know I guess um…”

“Oh for the love of God, shut up.” Jack told him, leaning forward once more, after listening to the boy babble like an idiot for several moments. A small, “ok” being his only reaction as he pressed his lips against Rhys’. Something that was kind of strange for both of them. For Jack, only because the kissing was genuinely affectionate, and not purely lust driven, as most usually were. For Rhys, it was about a million and a half reasons. Mostly pertaining to his previous relationship with AI Jack and the fact that, that AI was still in his nightstand. Which somehow felt creepy.

He was only acutely aware of the tongue probing his mouth, and quite possibly the warmest hands he’d ever felt gliding across his skin. An even warmer body growing closer to his as he did his best to reciprocate the kiss, though was very badly inexperienced. He was ashamed to admit he hadn’t kissed all that many people in his life, and had never really been that concerned about it, because he’d never thought anyone would want to kiss him this long. He was counting the seconds it lasted in amazement. Unsure how Jack was able to keep it going that long, especially with his apologetic lack of participation, for the most part out of fear and insecurity.

Jack smirked against his lips, and pulled away every so often to stifle his laughter, until he was unable to hide his amusement. Chuckling to himself before glancing to Rhys who demanded to know why he was laughing. Brows furrowed and arms crossed as he glared very unconvincingly at the man.

“You have no idea what you’re doing do you Sweetheart?” Jack questioned. Smiling broadly at the boy who snorted and looked away.

“I-I do.” He replied, trying to shield his exposed pride.

“No. No, you don’t. I can’t even, I don’t even know what you were doing with your mouth, and you’re not moving, like, at all…”

“Ok, ok, jeez, yeah, maybe. This is...just...kinda weird for me. I mean...you’re like, my boss, or you were…And, I dunno…” Rhys mumbled, trailing off as his defensive posture began to slouch and he huffed exasperatedly.

“Oh, you can’t tell me this wasn’t a fantasy of yours. It had to have been. You thought about it didn’t you? Didn’t you?” Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Rhys blushed more than he already was and shook his head stiffly, “N-no...you were my boss.”

Jack sniffed the air dramatically and frowned, “Yep, definitely smellin’ some bullshit. Admit it, you had the hots for me. There’s no shame in that, Kitten, everyone does.”

“You’re pretty full of yourself, you know that?” Rhys questioned. Eyeing the man as he smirked and grabbed Rhys’ legs. Positioning them over the cushion and resting between them.

“Give me a reason not to be.” Jack fired back. A cocky grin conveying his confidence. 

“I can give you about a hundred, but that’s none of my business.” Rhys mumbled. Slightly uncomfortable with the position his was now in, yet nowhere close to as uncomfortable as he figured he should have been.

“Awe, that’s no fun.” Jack snarked, “Amit it, Cupcake, I’m perfect.”

Rhys shook his head and was met by a teasing kiss, one that ended with a tug as his lip.

“Let me lead, ok?” Jack told him, waiting for Rhys to nod before continuing. Hands abstractly placed and rubbing rhythmically. At first a thumb, brushing back and forth along his jaw, then a palm stroking back and forth on his hip. Trying not to laugh at the hesitant hands which belonged to Rhys, who was unsure where to place them. At first picking the safe route of resting on his shoulders. Though then decided to be more daring and dragged one up to his neck. Though dropped it as his fingertips brushed against Jack’s mask. And it may have been awkward and laced with good intent, yet horrible skill, but it was one of the greatest kisses either of them had ever given or received. Though when it stopped, neither were prepared for it. Pulling away instantaneously as Angel opened the door to her room. Practically hurling themselves apart as she entered the room. 

Rubbing her eyes with small fists, a light pout conveying her dismay. A teddy bear caught in the crook of her arm as she gazed sadly at the men.

“I had a nightmare.” She whispered. Tears forming in her eyes as her lip quivered.

“Oh, baby…” Jack mumbled, rushing to her instantly and scooping her up in his arms. Hugging her as she cried into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sobbing gently, and quietly, as he rocked her back and forth. 

“Sing me something daddy.” She said softly. Chest bobbing with each small breath as she tried her best to stop crying. She didn’t want to get snot on his shirt.

Jack glanced at Rhys briefly before swallowing and clearing his throat. Several silent moments passed as he gathered the nerve to begin.

“Angel eyes...you have angel eyes, and your smile...lights up my life…” he began. Voice quiet and gentle. He wasn’t the best singer, he knew that, and normally he’d be too embarrassed to sing in front of anyone other than Angel, but he didn’t have the time to think about himself. Angel needed him.

“You’re a dream come true...Now I’m holding you, and I’ll never, never let you go. I will never, let you go…”

Rhys watched in amusement. A small smile creeping onto his face as he listened to the lyrics Jack attempted to sing too quietly for him to hear. He didn’t know Jack could sing. Or, would sing, rather, for any reason other than to serenade some floozy at a bar or something. The thought of him singing so tenderly to and for Angel, was really heart warming.

“First time, I laid my eyes upon you...all my dreams were answered. First time I kissed your tender cheek, my love to you, I surrendered.”

Angel held him tightly. Only slightly shaking now. Tears slowly coming to a halt. Curling further into Jack’s chest as he continued to speak rhythmically. Rocking her and hugging her safe and securely.  
“I’ll never let you go...You’re always on my mind...You’re the only one I need....And I’ll never, I’ll never let you go…”

Jack glanced at Rhys again and furrowed his brows at the boy who was choked up and nearly moved to tears. Watching with a broad smile that was almost creepy. Causing him to slow his lyrics, until he felt Angel shift, and continued.

“Angel eyes...my heart relies, On the love you give to me...You never let me down...You’re always by my side. And I’ll never, never let you go. I will never let you go.”

He finished softly. Kissing her head as she calmed herself to light and faint breathing. Sighing and pulling away to look at him.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” She questioned.

He glanced again to Rhys, who waited expectantly for his response, until he nodded, and Rhys squealed internally at how cute the two of them were. Though, he also saw that as his cue to leave, as they were likely going to go to bed now, and he didn’t want to be left alone in their living room. So he stood, and began to head toward the door. Waving briefly to Jack before Angel caught him sulking away.

“No!” She cried, halting him immediately. 

He turned, a little startled, and awaited her reasoning.

“Please stay…” She murmured, pouting at him with the cutest face he’d ever seen in his life. Eyes that convinced him to say yes the moment he looked at them, though he had to make sure Jack approved before returning to the pair. Pausing momentarily as Angel reached out to him and Jack gestured for him to take her. He did, slowly, realizing halfway that she was far lighter than he was expecting. Sucking in a sharp breath when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He’d never held a little kid before, and the fact that she had reached out especially for him made it even more heartwarming. Hugging her a little more tightly than he probably should have. Very vaguely aware as Jack led him to his bedroom. His King size bed being the perfect amount of space for the three. Of course, both men changed before laying down, Jack on the left, Rhys on the right, and Angel in the middle. 

“What was that song?” Rhys asked after a couple minutes. Speaking quietly so not to rouse Angel who was sleeping quite peacefully now.

“Angel eyes. It’s by a band called Steelheart. It’s an oldie. Real oldie.” Jack replied, pausing for several moments before continuing, “After I met Lourin, Angel’s mom, that was kind of our song. I’d sing it to her sometimes, and the nickname kinda stuck. Then we had Angel, and...then I realized what love really was. We named her after that song. It’s always been her favorite.”

“Wow…” Rhys said softly, “That’s really sweet, actually.”

“Yeah. Just about the only part of our marriage that was enjoyable, was that song. Course I don’t sing it exactly like Miljenko Matijevic, cause I suck, but it was good while it lasted.”

Rhys lay silently. 

He’d always seen Jack from an outside perspective. Seeing and hearing about him only from other people. His wrongdoings and misdeeds being the only prominent character traits which others discussed. Or the obviously forced propaganda about the man. So many artificial perspectives and none of them were even slightly honest. Because no one even really knew the man. No one knew of his daughter until she was already dead, and no one knew about his wife, or any of his personal information because he guarded it so well. Seeing all these side of him made him multidimensional and all together more of a person in Rhys’ eyes. He could now only speculate as to what had been Jack’s thought process leading up to his death. What had changed him so dramatically? Had everything he’d done been a front? Or had he genuinely lost his mind?

And most importantly...could he save him?

 

*

 

“What have you found?” Alethio questioned to Aesthete, who staggered into the room. Clearly exhausted as she walked laboriously to her superior and sat.

“I’ve read every manuscript from the beginning of Hyperion, to its end. I’ve found no mention of a Rhys in this time. Though he will join the company later.” She replied, slouching in her chair and pinching her brow. Reading English was an exhausting task. The eridian language flowed so purely and easily, compared to the blockish letters of this one. The concept was hard to grasp and gave her a migraine after only a page or two.

“And you?” She murmured.

“I’ve found mention of a siren. I believe that’s what I felt. She is the daughter of the Sentinal Slayer.” Alethio responded. 

“Jack?”

“Yes. Though she is young and quite powerless now. She, eventually will lead him to the vault of the Warrior. She also plays a part in the prophecy. I am sure of it.”

“Should we expunge her?” Aesthete questioned, turning to her superior with raised brows.

“No.” Alethio stated bluntly, “The Eridian council has far too many times prolonged the extinction of our race. Altering time an egregious amount of times. We must no longer prevent our own deaths. Death is inevitable.” 

Aesthete nodded solemnly, tilting her head as Selcouth and Athazago entered the room. Both bickering wildly about an interaction they’d just had.

“Anything of interest?” Alethio asked, brows raised at the pair. A heavy sigh escaping her.

“We met a guard.” Athazago began.

“Correction, I, met a guard. And was in the midst of happening upon a lead, when Athazago, in his brilliant vainglorious bravado, attempted to fight the man for his information, when he was all but willing to give it to me, on my own.” Selcouth interrupted. Huffing and crossing her arms, “Luckily, however, this fool did not intervene before the man could tell me of a stranger, whom he caught out after curfew. Apparently the Sentinel Slayer has taken him under his wing. There’s been no word of him since.”

“Have you any idea what he looks like?” Alethio asked, after briefly scolding Athazago, who was unconcerned with her judgment. 

“The man did provide me with this.” Selcouth told her, retrieving a black and white photo of Rhys, whose eyes were closed. It was obviously taken when he was in recovery after time traveling. Athazago peered over her shoulder to survey the picture before cursing and yanking it from her grip.

“This imbecile is who we’ve been searching for?!” He barked, eyes burning into the paper.

“Yes...why?” Selcouth asked incredulously, furrowing her brows at his reaction.

“This fool collided with me as I returned from my exploration of this godforsaken space station! Had I known and I’d have just killed him then and there.”

“Then I’m glad you didn’t” Selcouth muttered, yanking the picture back.

“Well, at the very least, we have a lead. We know his face. Now all we must do, is hunt him down.” Alethio stated. Hushing the two who practically growled at each other.

The week was nearly finished. 

And soon too, would be their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post earlier, I recently started playing Borderlands the Pre-Sequel, and have devoted most of my very little spare time to finishing it. I'll probably only post once a week from now on, but it won't be forever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your kudos/comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations. I am the author. My name is Mendax. Not that, that matters. Tell me if you enjoy my story or are interested in reading it. I enjoy comments. Even if they are pointless and have nothing to do with anything. In truth, those are my favorite. Anyway, enjoy your day lovely creation. :)


End file.
